Love and All Of It's Unnecessary Burdens
by blindsnake
Summary: She came from the Sound, hoping for a better life. However, when emotions get involved, she might just relive what she ran from and some other hurtful burdens. However that's just love, isnt it? Sasuxoc and other minor pairs.
1. Chapter 1

**Serenity's P.O.V.**

I stood in front of the class, nervously rolling my hair with my index fingers. My heart was pounding harshly, and a nervous blush was on my face.

I just transferred here from the Sound Village. Konoha is what this village is called, and I just enrolled in their ninja academy. I'm about eleven, and so were the rest of the students in this class. I shouldn't be so shy, yet this is who I am…a shy girl.

"Your name please?" a man with a scar along his nose asked me.

I gulped lightly.

"K-Kazahana Serenity." I said lowly.

"Can you say it louder?" he asked me.

"My name is Kazahana Serenity." I said a bit louder.

"Your classmates cant hear you if you speak so low-"

"MY NAME IS KAZAHANA SERENITY!" I yelled out.

Not only am I shy, but I have pretty bad mood swings for a girl my age. But I was always told that it wasn't my fault, it was the serpent's fault. The serpent made me do things I shouldn't. I already knew I wasn't what you would consider 'normal.' I'm not stupid. I'm different in a way from everyone. I see things, and I feel things that I cannot describe. It's a gift I guess.

A boy with blond spiky hair stood up and gave me a big grin. He had whiskers like marks on his lightly colored skin, and his cerulean eyes stared into my amethyst ones.

"AND MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO! AND I'M GONNA BE THE NEXT HOKAGE!" he yelled to me. "BELIEVE IT!**(I miss Naruto saying this ._.)"**

"Yea right!" another girl with blond hair pulled into a pony tail said. "Like you'll become hokage!"

"Yea, you're just a trouble maker, it's a drag to hear you say that _all_ the time." a boy with brown pineapple hair said as well.

The blond hair boy looked at them. "YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP! I WILL TO BE HOKAGE!"

"NARUTO!" the teacher now yelled. "STOP MAKING A RUCKUS OVER THERE-"

He was quiet when I began to clap for him. The look in his eyes made me smile. His determination was radiating. It's made me happy. And I haven't felt happy in years.

"You will be hokage." I told him simply. "And I'll be there to cheer you on to the end, Naruto-niisan." I told him gently.

The whole class was quiet, even the Naruto boy was taking back from my sudden comment. But it was true. I can see it. With my eyes, I can see his future. I don't know why, but I can.

"No way! You're crazy!" some random girl yelled out.

"Yea! Our hokage should be handsome and skilled, not ugly and stupid!" another girl yelled out.

"Yea, someone like…Sasuke-kun!"

"Yea! Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"…S-Sasuke…kun?" I asked lowly to them.

They all looked to glare at me.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT NOTICED HIM!"

"YEA, HE'S ONLY THE MOST HANDSOME GUY IN THE LEAF!"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

They all soon looked over and went all fan girl mode to a boy who was the complete opposite from Naruto. Midnight hair was formed into a shape of a duck's ass with bangs that frame his face. He was pale, and his onyx eyes were dull and lack emotions, just like his face.

He wasn't paying attention to any of this. He was staring out into the distance. I wont lie, but he is pretty attracting for a boy his age…however, his looks wasn't something that would make me instantly fall in love with him. Handsome or not, he actually looked like a total asshole.

My face turned into a pout like form and I walked up to take a seat next to Naruto. Naruto looked taking back. The girls who were all in fan girl mode in the beginning looked over at me, just as shocked, along with the rest of the class members.

"W-What?! Why aren't you trying to fight and sit next to Sasuke-kun?!" a pink hair girl ask, her emerald eyes stared at me.

I faced her. "I'm not interested. I didn't come to school to fight a guy who will probably never like me. I came here so I can become a ninja. Not for love." I said simply.

The class was quiet, and even the Sasuke boy glanced at me for a few seconds before,

"Hn. The first girl to ever make sense in this school." he said simply.

"Yep" I said simply as well, turning away to face Naruto with a smile.

'_I see…friendship in you. You need comfort. For now on, you'll be my brother._'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1 Year Later**

"WHY ARE YOU TWO LATE?!" Iruka-sensei yelled at me and Naruto as we walked in.

"HEY, WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT US!?" my worse half yelled back at him. "YOU CAN YELL AT ME ALL YOU WANT, BUT DON'T YELL AT MY SISTER!" Naruto glared at him.

I looked at him. "Naruto." I said gently to silence him.

He closed his eyes to grumble, and I looked over at Iruka to give him a soft, innocent smile. "I'm sorry for our tardiness over these pass few days. I've been convincing Naruto to come to school so he can graduate this year as a Genin. I completely apologize, for the both of us." I bowed to him, letting my black hair with violet streaks fall out of the lose ponytail and around my body before looking back up at him.

I saw Iruka twitched a little before shaking his head and sighing. "I…I suppose I'll let it go because it was for a reason. Naruto, you should thank your sister." He turned his back.

I shortly faced Naruto, flashing him the peace sign with a grin while he gave me a thumbs up and a grin before we went back to normal, me smiling at Iruka still. "You two may take your seats now."

"Yes, sensei."

"Yea, whatever."

Iruka twitched irritatedly and we walked to our desk, laughing a little. As we laughed, I glanced lightly over to the other side of me when I felt eyes on me. I saw Sasuke, slightly looking at me. I frowned deeply, flicking him off while pulling down my eye lid and sticking my tongue out.

He twitched as well, and I laughed to myself along with Naruto when he turned to do the same thing. He looked away from us, irritated and we high-five one another.

"Serenity." Naruto called me lowly.

Yep, I taught him how to whisper.

"What?"

"We need some money. All that ramen we bought yesterday and today when we went to Ichirakus…well the money is all gone because of it!"

I sat to think about it before grinning at him. "We'll rob an old lady."

Yes, me and Naruto are close like I said we were going to be. Naruto is my big brother, my worse half, while I'm his better half. However, that better half is slowly changing thanks to Naruto's easy persuasion tactics. Since I'm the 'innocent' one, I get us out of those troubles. It's the good life…just not the good life.

Naruto laughed loudly, and I quickly slapped him, hard, so that some tears came out of his eyes. Iruka and the class looked over at us as I went to hug Naruto, covering his laughter with my shoulder. "Shh, it's ok." I told him before looking at Iruka. "Can we have a minute?" I asked him.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked with concern.

'_Fuck, think woman!_' I thought to myself.

"…It's rather personal. Can we step outside please?"

He scratched the back of his head before nodding. "Yea sure." he told us.

We got up and I still kept Naruto covered before opening the screen door and closed it once we were out. I stopped hugging Naruto and he kept laughing, rubbing his swollen cheeks. "Rob an old lady, that's a good one."

I gave him a look. "Naruto, I'm totally serious. They have money."

"Why don't you just go beg?" he scratched his cheeks. "That's kinda below my standards. Besides, you always beg-"

"Yea, ALWAYS!"

"Please, 'Ree?' he asked me by my nickname.

I stared down at his pleading childish face, and I couldn't help but to sigh out. "…Fine, I'll beg…again. However, next time, we're robbing an old lady."

"Deal." he grinned.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, I was out here now in the good life area. I looked as cute as I could with a jug in my hands. I already made us enough for a months worth of ramen, other household necessities and other stuff, but I was planning on doing this till about 9 o clock. It's already late, and the walk back to Naruto's apartment was pretty far.

I have an apartment of my own, yes. However, I didn't like being alone in there. Memories that I don't want to remember kept coming back. Tears of pain comes out at time in that cold apartment. A feeling that I don't want to remember comes out as well. And it's all from being alone.

Naruto's apartment, however, was like home. I had someone there and I could always remember that someone would always be at home. It's warm when you have someone with you. It melts your skin when you feel the atmosphere. It makes you forget.

I was quickly snapped out my thoughts when someone put some money in my jug. "Thank you sir." I gave him a smile.

They continued to walk on and I leaned on the fence I was standing in front of. "I'm tired." I concluded.

I shortly heard some foot steps coming towards me before stopping right in front of me "…What are you doing here?"

I quickly looked up to see Sasuke. Those eyes stared down at me, bored, and he had his hands inside of his pockets. His words were cold to me, I frowned up and glared lightly at him. "Nothing." I said simply, my glare dropped. "I suppose you live around here?"

"…Possibly." he smirked down at me. "You're begging out here?"

I held out the jug. "As you can see, yes." I told him.

He was quiet, just staring at me. This is the most staring he has done in the past year. It was actually freaking me out. I never really did care for Sasuke. He insults my brother too much. I wouldn't say he's cocky…but he is. I don't hate him nor like him. He's really like…ehh to me. I don't really care. All I care is about my brother. However, I couldn't help but to feel pain from him. He's hurting, and I can feel he's very vengeful. Anger is in his heart. I can feel it when I'm at school.

…However right now…something else was in his heart. A mixed emotion. I don't really know how to describe it.

"When was the last time you ate something besides ramen?"

"Huh?" I asked him, withdrawing from my thoughts.

"I asked when was the last time you ate actual food?"

"…What are you talking about? Ramen is food!" I gave him a duh look.

His sweat dropped and we kept staring at one another. He soon stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Yea, alright." he told me.

I turn to face the other way with a pout. Ramen not food, ha! But I was snapped out of my trace of thoughts when I saw Sasuke placing all of these Ryos in my jug. I was taking back! This was a lot of money!

"S-Sasuke? This is a lot of money."

"…I don't need it." he said lowly. "You and that dobe need it more." he told me.

"…" I shortly gave him a smile. "Thank you." I said.

Something stuck on his face, but it came and left instantly. He began to walk. "If you really need some money, just ask me." he told me.

The amount he gave me was enough for me to go home now. I couldn't wait to show Naruto this much. And it was thanks to Sasuke.

I guess I was half way wrong about Sasuke.

He's pretty nice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Serenity's P.O.V. 2 Months Later.**

Everyone in the classroom had a smile on their face. Well, who wouldn't be smiling. We graduate today. However, I was very nervous. We had to create an identical clone in order to become ninjas. But I wasn't nervous about me not being able to do it. I was nervous for Naruto. We practice all night, however, it didn't come out right. He got frustrated and just stormed out the house, saying he will never be good enough. He didn't come home till late too.

It broke my heart when he said that. He came to school today, however he wasn't the same Naruto. He was sitting next to me, gloomy and stressed. "Imma fail. Imma fail." he kept mumbling.

I could only stare at him. What am I suppose to tell him? Don't say that? That's not true. He's not going to pass. I can see it. I can see his failure clone. And even if I tell him he's not going to fail, if he does then he'll be upset with me.

'_Naruto._'

* * *

I was standing in line. I already pass the exam. I was holding my headband close to me. Naruto was the last one in line to take it since we had to go in alphabetical order. He needed to be alone right now.

"Hey."

I quickly looked up to see Sasuke again. He already had his headband on, along with the other students. I wouldn't say me and Sasuke are close, however we did form some type of…connection with each other.

I looked back down. "Hey." I said back.

"What's up with you?"

"…Naruto." I said lowly.

I felt tension when I brought his name up, and I looked up to see something in his face…jealous? Maybe not. Maybe just annoyance. Him and Naruto have been on thin ice with each other recently. It would explain the irritation he had.

"…I see. You're worry about him passing-"

"I know he's not going to pass." I said lowly. "I can see it."

"…What do you mean you can see it?"

"I can. I cant explain what I see, but I can see it." I told him.

He stayed quiet and I could only let out a low sigh, still thinking about Naruto.

"So, I see that you passed." he told me.

"…Yes, I passed." I showed him the headband.

"Why aren't you wearing it then?"

"Because I want to put it on when Naruto passes."

Once again, that tension came back. However anger was mixed into that. I saw irritation in his face once again.

"You just said he wasn't going to pass-"

"He will pass. Just not now-"

"That doesn't make any sense-"

"No one told you to make any sense out of it." I glared at him.

He was taking back at my statement, and I turned away from him. "He's going to become hokage. He's not going to get there being stuck in this academy-"

"YOU FAILED!" I heard in the other room.

Me and Sasuke quickly turned to see Naruto walking out with a depressed look on his face. I quickly ran over to Naruto with a soft look. He looked back at me. Sadness writing across his eyes. I grabbed his hand, while everyone else was snickering and laughing at him.

I don't know what happen then. I was angry out of nowhere. They laugh at him. They laugh yet they're all weak. The grip I had on his hand tighten and I faced them.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled at them with all the anger I had.

They all got quiet and looked at me shocked. Even Sasuke and Naruto were taking back by my sudden mood. But as I said before, it's not my fault, it's the serpent. I shortly calmed down, still glaring at them.

But, I felt fear in them. Fear wasn't something I expected to feel from them. Not one bit. But somehow, they were all afraid of me. Something else changed at that moment. Those memories came back.

They were afraid of me. Why are they afraid of me? Why are they looking at me like that?

"W-Why are you guys scared of me?" My eyes watered and spilled tears. "I-I'm not…gonna hurt you. P-please, don't look at me like that! Don't look at me like that!" I sobbed, going to the palms of my hands and cried. But why was I crying? Why am I acting like this?

I soon felt Naruto pulling me out of the room and outside in the halls. He was holding my, comforting me. He made me feel so much better.

…However

"Naruto, why were they looking at me like that?!" I sobbed. "Why were they afraid of me?!"

He stayed quiet, but he shortly pulled me somewhere.

"…Serenity…I want you to look at yourself." he told me. "You didn't look like this in the classroom, however, your energy was negative and it scared everybody. It even put me in cold blood." he shivered. "I saw horns being formed so I hurried to pull you out before anyone saw you."

I removed my hands from my face and saw that I was in front of a mirror. What I saw shocked me. Two small horns were sticking from my forehead and my pale skin was albino. My amethyst eyes were now a violet color with slits in them, and the way that my eyes were form…well, it was more snake like. I opened my mouth and saw two fangs, and when I let out my tongue, it was fucking long and huge.

I remembered this! _He _did this to me. I screamed out and turned away from my image and covered my mouth up. But I haven't look like this since I left! "W-What's happen?" I looked over at Naruto, who was staring at me, before I screamed at him. "DON'T LOOK AT ME! DON'T!" I sobbed out.

He quickly turned his head away. "Ok, ok. I'm not looking Serenity. Just relax. Stop crying and relax." he told me.

It was awhile, but I was able to do what he said. My face soften up, and I could feel my face restructuring back to its 'form.' I peaked at Naruto. "I-Is it better?"

"I mean, you were never ugly." he told me. "No one saw you either."

"…Ok…"

* * *

We were sitting under the tree now. Naruto on the swings while I was laying on the grass on my back. We didn't talk during this time. We were quiet, just quiet.

"Hey, it's that kid." a woman said.

"Yea, him. I heard he failed." another one said.

"Good, you know what would happen if he became a ninja?"

"Yea. I mean, he's the-"

"Shh, that's a secret."

I growled when I heard their conversation. I was so angry, ther serpent swayed me to a killing instinct. "Naruto, just tell me you want them dead and I'll kill them, right now-"

"Serenity, stop it. It's ok. I'm used to it. Though I don't understand, I'm used to them hating me."

My eyes soften. "Naruto." I calmed down. He's right. I need to just calm down. I don't wanna look the way I did in the hallways.

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I saw those two under the tree, talking to each other. I saw the look in her eyes that she gave him. She care a lot for him. And that's what pisses me off. The dobe is someone I least expect for her to give all of her time and dedication to.

She's pretty. She's very pretty. Her long pitch black hair with violet strikes was to her back. Her porcelain skin had a healthy glow so she didn't look sick. And her amethyst eyes is what made her glow. Not only that, she had a good body shape for a 12 year old. She was wearing a long sleeve black kimono that had midnight blue rose petals on it and came to her mid thighs with black fishnets on her arms and her legs with ninja sandals.

But it wasn't that that made me attracted her. Her personality was so…confusing. She could be one thing for a minute but then turns around and be someone else quickly. I don't know. It's…cute to me.

I shortly saw them look up at the tree and I did as well. Mizuki-sensei was up there, talking to them, more specifically, Naruto. Naruto nodded his head and got up. I saw how Serenity got up and held his hand gently. It made me frown deeply. She holds his hand so lovingly. It's something that I want from her. He shortly nodded and gave her a thumbs up before walking away.

She just stood there now, looking up at the sky before leaning on the tree, crossing her legs as she did so. I noticed that this was my chance to talk to her. I got up and walked over to her, my hands in my pockets. I was in front of her, and she quickly looked up at me.

"Oh, Sasuke. It's you." she said lowly.

Not hearing her say my name excitedly like Sakura, Ino or the other girls do upset me lightly. However, I didn't show it.

"Yea. What's up?" I asked her.

She looked up lightly before looking back at me. A smirk played on her pink lips. "The sky."

I smirked at that as well. Her and her smart ass remarks. "I saw Naruto here with you. Where did he go?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Sensei wanted to talk to him." She said.

"I see."

"…By the end of tonight, he's going to be a ninja." she looked up at me, smiling.

Her smiles. Those smiles are beautiful. I actually want to blush at them, however…I didn't want to show her that side of me. But what she said right now…

"How do you know?"

"Because he will. I can see it."

"Just what can you see?"

She looked up at me. "…Stuff." she said before laughing lightly. I sighed, but I chuckled as well.

"Your women are glaring at me." she told me.

"…Women?"

"Whatever you call them." she pointed behind at me.

I looked and saw the group of girls just looking at us with hate in their eyes. I only shook my head. "Hn. Who cares about them." I told her.

"I was just making a point. Nothing more." She said before looking off. "…Me and Naruto were supposed to get ramen."

I rolled my eye '_There she goes with that Naruto shit again._'

"How about I take you out to eat." I told her.

She quickly looked up at me. "Huh?"

"I'll treat you out to ramen." I told her once again.

She stood there silent, thinking about it. "…I duhno…nii-san will be mad if I went to eat with the his enemy."

"He doesn't have to know."

"…"

"…All you can eat?"

"KAY!" she grinned happily like a child as she went by my side.

* * *

**Serenity's P.O.V.**

I finished my 3rd bowl of ramen with a satisfying sigh. "ANOTHER BOWL PLEASE!" I yelled out.

Sasuke was just sitting, watching me as he ate some rice balls. I looked over at him, slightly confused. "Is that all you eat?" I asked him.

"…Basically." he said simply.

I stared at him with confusion. "Don't your mother cook for you?" I asked him.

He stayed quiet, and I shortly felt sadness spill from him. "I don't have a mother, nor a father, nor a family. I have a brother."

When the word brother slip from his lips, I felt anger and coldness. "…Did something happen to your brother?"

"I rather not talk about him." he said.

I opened my mouth to say something, but my eyes widened. I saw something that I haven't seen. I saw the past. I saw his past. I saw a…boy basically killing so many people. I saw him killing everyone in his path that bares the Uchiha crest. I saw him attacking a younger version of Sasuke. And at the end of all of this, I saw Sasuke, this age Sasuke, alone and broken.

I don't know what happen just now, but tears just spilled from out my eyes. I felt pain. I felt his pain. Revenge. He wants revenge, but from me…he wants…a bond.

He looked over at me, shocked. "Serenity, what's up with-"

I leaned over to him and embraced him. His pain. That pain he has enduring. I thought he was one of those types to have everything, but he's just like me and Naruto. He's alone too. He's hurting inside. We all could have formed a bond together, but I left him out because of my own assumptions about him.

"I-I'm sorry, Sasuke." I cried to him. "I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner."

He was pretty tensed, but I think he knew what I was talking about. I shortly felt him hold me back. "So, you can also see the past?" he asked.

"I saw everything! I'm so sorry!" I cried. "You've been alone this whole time! I'm so sorry!"

"Why do you keep apologizing?"

"Because I'm a bad person!" I told him.

"It's ok. You wouldn't have known." he told me.

I stayed quiet for awhile, and even if he told me it was ok, I know it wasn't. Judging people isn't who I am. However, I'm changing, and it's not good. I'm so ashamed of myself.

'_I'm so sorry, Sasuke. We'll all be friends._'


	3. Squad 7 Plus Drama: I'm Pissed Already

**Serenity's P.O.V. 2 Days Later**

Naruto and I were walking into class like we always did. But today was going to be different. I could see it. Naruto was made a ninja, like I said he was. He looked so cute with that headband on, and he couldn't stop grinning. I smiled at him and pinched his cheeks.

"Excited?"

"Hell yea!" he told me.

I giggled a little and I shortly grabbed Naruto's hand and we walked down the stairs, however, I felt someone looking at us. I snapped my head up to look, and I saw Hyuuga Hinata looking over at us.

She saw me looking back at her, and she nervously looked away. I was confused. I felt a new type of emotion in this room. Well, I always felt it, however, I never really understood what it was. I let go of Naruto's hand, and he looked at me confusedly.

"What was up with that?" he asked. "You never let go of my hand so quickly."

I stared at him "…You like holding my hand?"

"Well, they are soft…and feel girly." he laughed.

I gave him a look before laughing as. "Go sit right there. I'll be back. Imma go make a new friend." I smiled.

"A new friend?"

"Yea, Hinata." I smiled more.

"Hinata? But…she's quiet…and weird…"

I gave him a look. "How the hell is she weird?"

"I don't know. She's just weird. I don't understand her."

"So it makes her weird?" I asked him.

"…Yes."

I shock my head at him and I walked away. "I don't love you anymore just because you said that." I told him.

"WAIT, SERENITY! REE! COME BACK!"

I ignored him and I sat next to Hinata. She was fidgeting and playing with her fingers a lot. I just examined her. She's pretty cute to say the least.

"Hey, Hinata!" I smiled at her.

She finally looked up at me, putting a nervous smile on her pale lips. "H-H-Hello S-Serenity-chan."

"Ohhh, Serenity-chan! I like that." I smiled at her more.

She's a wall flower from what I can feel. If I thought I was shy then the definition of shy is Hinata. She's very timid. I think that's why I can get along with her pretty well.

"I-I-Is there a-a-a r-reason y-you're here?" she gulped a little.

I smiled more. "…Naruto."

I saw how her blush exploded all across her face and she immediately went into a defense mode. "N-No it's nothing like that! N-N-N-Naruto-kun is v-v-v-very a-admirable, a-a-and, I look up to him-"

"You like him, don't you?"

The energy of love raided off of her more than anything. She loves my brother. And it's really cute to me! The personality might be a bit different, but who knows, maybe they can learn something off of each other.

Her head dropped. "I-Is it t-t-that n-noticeable?" she asked me.

"Well, I just got my answer just now. Me and Naruto are pretty dense people…however, I have more common sense then my brother, so you're pretty safe." I winked.

She opened her mouth to say something only for a loud thud sound was made.

"MOVE IT, DUMBASS!"

Haruno Sakura. My brother crush, the 'love of his life' dream girl just knocked him on to the floor. I could tell he was in pain. He was twitching, and I bit my lip.

"One day, she's gonna do something that will piss me off and not even my brother will stop me." I told Hinata.

"D-Do you…hate S-Sakura-chan?" she asked.

I faced her. "…I duhno. I don't really hate or dislike anything. She's annoying though" I told her. "And you?"

She tensed. "I-It's…n-not like I…don't like her…I-I just don't like h-h-how she treats N-N-Naruto-kun." she said. "B-But if he l-likes her…then I'll l-like her too." she told me.

I couldn't help but to smile at that, and I shortly turned my head to I look out, pass Sakura, and now Ino and a bunch of other girls who was fighting to sit next to Sasuke, and over to Sasuke who glanced at them for a second before looking up at me. Sakura seemed to noticed that he wasn't looking at her and she turned around to look at me. She quickly glared at me and I glared back.

"Kazahana, staring at Sasuke-kun I see!" she yelled to me, making Ino and the rest of them look up at me as well.

I 'pshed' her and looked back down at Sasuke. "NE, SASUKE! LET'S GET LUNCH TOGETHER, KAY?!" I yelled at him.

He looked taking back by my sudden proposal, and Haruno and Yamanaka gasped out. "Y-YOU CANT ASK SASUKE-KUN OUT ON A DATE?!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT, LETS MAKE IT A DATE NOW, SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!" I yelled more, just to piss them off.

All the girls looked at me with a glare, and I looked over at Hinata, smiling more. "Later baby. Let's keep in touch!" I got up from the seat and ran down to the table Sasuke was sitting at.

Naruto was right in his face, glaring at him. "You aint going on nothing with my sister."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and glared back. My sweat dropped. Those two are so weird.

"NARUTO, GET OUT OF SASUKE-KUN'S FACE!" Sakura yelled.

"YEA, NARUTO!" Ino yelled out as well.

Soon all of the girls were yelling at him, and he looked up at them, slightly scared. "Hey hey, what do you girls see in him?" he asked before glaring at him. "He's a bastard."

"Idiot." he called him back.

I jumped in now. "Hey you two, stop it-"

My eyes widened at what happened next and all the girls gasped.

Naruto…

And Sasuke…

…Kissing?

"Opps, sorry about that-"

"POISEN! POISEN IN MY MOUTH!" Naruto yelled, coughing, along with Sasuke.

I only stared at them while Naruto tried to explain himself to the mob of girls who will now beat him up. I can only stare at Sasuke for some reason. These past days we gotten closer actually, and…I duhno…even though I know the kiss wasn't something meaningful…I still felt…jealous.

'_Hmm…that's weird._'

* * *

So, Naruto was beating to a pulp, and Sakura took my seat. Naruto was sitting in the middle of Sakura and Sasuke **(I know in the show it was Sakura, however…I don't care :P)**. I looked at the three of them. I really wanted to sit with my brother and Sasuke, BUT SHE'S…UGH! Fuck it.

"Naruto." I called to him

He looked up at me. "Yes? What's wrong Serenity!? Are you hurt?! Do I need to beat someone up for you?!" he asked, his swollen face made me want to laugh a little. They beat him too badly.

"No, can I sit on your lap though?" I asked him, placing a hand on my waist.

He lifted himself up a little and pat his leg. "Yea, come to daddy."

My sweat dropped. "Don't say shit like that, we're water. It's thicker than blood." I told him, crawling over the desk and slid on to his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his went to my waist and we just sat there.

I felt a rush wave of negativity that made my head pound. I shortly looked over at Sasuke who was staring at us, and where this source of energy was coming from. He looked away from us.

'_Jealousy? What is he jealous about?_' I asked to myself, looking around. Nope, nothing looks out of the ordinary. What a weirdo. He acts so strange.

Just then, Iruka walked into the door, a clip board in his hand. He gave us the whole song and dance which I wasn't really listening to. He said something about squads and Jonins, but I sighed out and I went up to Naruto's ear. "This shit is boring." I told him.

He laughed a little and so did I, however, my head pounded more when I felt more of Sasuke's jealousy. I looked over at him who was looking face a head with a mad expression. I glared. What the fuck is his problem? WHY IS HE SO MAD?!"

"Squad 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura-"

"YEA!" Naruto lifted me up into the air. I screamed out lightly, closing my legs tighter so I wouldn't be giving anyone a view.

"Naruto! Sit down!" I yelled at him.

"BUT I'M SO HAPPY-"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"ALRIGHT!" Sakura yelled and Naruto fell into depression.

"Why?"

"…And Kazahana Serenity."

* * *

It was lunch time now…and all wasn't going well with our group already. I separated myself from everyone. I don't really like teams or team work or any shit like that. Just being honest. I work better by myself. I can get away with a lot of things by myself as well.

I was in the bathroom right now, fixing my hair into a tight bun with hair sticks to hold my hair. I sighed out and walked out the bathroom and down the hallways. I'm hungry. I really am. As I kept walking, I heard a lot of fighting sounds in a small lunch room, however I ignored it. I rather not be apart of that.

In fact, weren't me and Sasuke suppose to go on a 'date' right about now? I giggled a little. Even though I only said that to piss those girls off, me and Sasuke on a date would be pretty funny. However, I would really like Sasuke and I to become really good friends…even though we are kinda sortof friends. I like him in a way. It only took Naruto and I a month to get the kind of friendship we had. Me and Sasuke will be a breeze.

And then I have Hinata. This will be the first time I will be befriending a girl in a long time. I have a best friend in the Sound Village. However that was the last time I saw her. I miss her actually. But like they said, people just come in and out of your life. Well, that's what my sister told me.

I stop walking and I begun to think about my sister. Yes, she is my blood sister, my big sister, and yes I don't see her anymore, obviously. I haven't had a thought about her ever since I left the Sound. We both went our separate way actually. She fell in love with this guy and decided to go run away with him. I had a choice, rather to follow or go my own route, and of course I chose option 2. However…I missed her.

But we had to leave. We had to get away from that man. He was crazy. He would have killed us, like he did with our mother.

I sighed out and kept walking, outside now. I was done thinking about the past. I don't like being alone. This is what exactly happens when I'm alone. I have to go find somebody.

My eyes shortly caught a glimps of chicken butt hair, and I smiled lightly. It was Sasuke's hair, and I walked over to talk to him, but I stopped walking once again. He…he was with Sakura. My heart stopped beating for a second. They were inches away from each other.

He's…gonna kiss her…

I stepped back before running off, tears now streaming from my eyes. But why is it that I'm crying?! I don't like Sasuke! Sure I wanna be his friend! But I don't want to be in a relationship other than friendship with him!

…But why does it hurt?

I ran back into the building and into the girls restroom, only to bump into a soft figure. I looked up to see Ino glaring at me. "Hey! Watch where your go-"

I started sobbing now. I couldn't hold this one back. I could have just easily held in the tears, however, the serpent was telling me to cry. Ino was quiet and stared down at me, softness in her eyes. "Hey…what's wrong?" she asked me, coming up to me.

Man, Imma have to tell her this. "I-I don't l-like him, s-so wh-why does it hurts?" I asked her.

She looked confused. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I-I s-saw S-Sasuke, a-and he was a-about to-"

I felt her taking back when I said his name. "About to what?! I saw him earlier! Him and Naruto got into a fight and then he went off some where!"

I stop crying when I heard that. I saw them, fighting, and I saw Naruto, transforming himself to look like Sasuke, and I saw Sasuke tied up in the room I heard people fighting in, and I saw Naruto, about to kiss Sakura, only for him to run off to one of the other bathrooms. I looked up at her, my tears went away and was replaced with a rage, quickly. "I'LL KILL HIM!" I yelled out.

I was about to run out of the bathroom, however I stopped and I ran back over to her. I may not like her either, but she took the time to talk to me. I hugged her.

"Thanks, Ino." I smiled lightly at her before running off again.

* * *

I was running around in the whole academy, only to run back to the bathrooms, trying to find a 'Sasuke' running around here. However, I was so mad right now that I shortly felt my eyes burning with that rage.

"NARUTO! WHEN I FIND YOU-"

"When you find Naruto, what?"

I stopped running and I looked up to see 'Sasuke' looking down at me. I glared at him. Ohhh, Naruto should know this by now,

Don't.

Fuck with me.

I punched him right in the stomach, all the air he had was socked out of him. He stumbled back a little, and I only glared at him.

"YOU CLONE YOURSELF AS SASUKE FOR WHAT REASON, NARUTO?!"

He looked taking back, about to open his mouth but I cut him off.

"DON'T EVEN TRY TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF! YOU KNOW WHAT, THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND I BECAUSE…WELL, I DUHNO, BUT…I THINK I LIKE SASUKE, AND TO SEE YOU RUNNING AROUND ABOUT TO KISS THAT…GIRL, I WAS SO BROKEN, NARUTO! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?! I DON'T WANT TO SEE A MIRROR IMAGE OF THE GUY I LIKE KISSING SOME GIRL! I MEAN, YOU ALREADY KISSED HIM, AND THAT PISSED ME OFF TOO! I SHOULD KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW!" I pulled up a sleeve to my kimono, about to beat him up.

"Wait! So the bottom line of this is…you like Sasuke?"

I gave him a dumb look. "I STATED THAT ALREADY, AND RELEASE THAT JUTSU! IT'S WEIRD!"

"Alright, alright." he said, turning into Naruto like I thought. I stood there for awhile before scolding him some more. "If you like Sakura so much then you ask her out. Regardless if she turns you down or not-"

"REE!"

My eyes widen lightly when I heard that voice. Naruto…the real Naruto was up next to us, and I could only stare at 'Naruto.' "Y-You…you were actually…Sasuke…this whole time?" I asked him.

He shortly sighed out, and the jutsu that he put on for me was released. Sasuke…I just basically confessed to Sasuke.

"HEY! WHY WERE YOU ME, TEME?!" Naruto yelled at him.

He glared at him. "You're the one to talk, loser."

"AND WHY IS MY SISTER CRYING-"

I looked over at Naruto and slapped him so hard that he fell on the floor. He looked up at me taking back, and my eyes just held rage. "FUCK YOU, NARUTO!" I yelled at him.

I saw this hurt look in his eyes, but I ignored it. "YOUR IDIOTIC GAMES, NARUTO…THEY HURT PEOPLE! THEY HURT ME TODAY! THEY MADE ME SAY THINGS THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN BETWEEN YOU AND I, NARUTO!" I backed away from him before walking away from the both of them.

…Sasuke…he…tried to play it off so that…I wouldn't have known I actually confessed to him. However…I never been so mad in my life. My eyes really hurt. I stopped when I came in front of a mirror to look at my painful eyes, and I screamed out. They were so snake like, and this time, out of nowhere, purple markings were on my eye lids. No weird face, just my eyes. I growled out, punching the mirror in pieces, before walking away with a bloody hand.

I looked like _him_, just like _him_, and it's disgusting. I left for a reason. I didn't want to see _him_ anymore, so now I gotta look at my image and see a trace of _him_?

"…Bull shit." I said out loud, clenching my fist.

* * *

**Kakashi's P.O.V. In The Hokage Building**

"My my, don't she have anger issues." I heard Asuma from the side of me said.

"Kazahana Serenity…she's from the Kazahana Clan of the Sound. Very noble clan." I said to Hokage-sama.

"Yes…it's true…well, it use to be true at least. She is one of the very few that have survive the ultimate fate of the Kazahanas."

"…So, her clan ended up just like the Uchiha clan?" I asked.

"…In away…however, it's more…difficult then that. The last heiress, Serenity's mother, was in a very…forbidding relationship, and in then end, things were handle in a very negative way that the Kazahanas had to pay for…with their lives." he told us.

We were all quiet and we continued to stare at this girl who eyes burned and shinned like a snake. "Is that a blood line trait?"

"So it seems…I know nothing about this trait. The Kazahanas were very secretive in their clan. Maybe if she can remember, you can connect with her, Kakashi." he told me, looking at me.

I looked back up at him. "…That is…if they pass the test."

* * *

**YAY! Done with another chapter! I really like writing this too! ^_^ please leave me a review to tell me how you liked it, bye!**


	4. Squad 7 Plus Drama: Tears Plus Comfort

**Serenity's P.O.V.**

I had my head down in class as we waited for sensei to come. My head was killing me. Those 3 had some tension going on and it was making my head throb even more. However, I was the last to say that. I was just as upset as they are…however, I don't count in this.

"He's late." Naruto said. "It's not fair."

"Yea, we know, Naruto." Sakura said next.

We were the last ones, and Naruto is right, it wasn't fair. Everyone else left! It's hot in the classroom, I'm mad, this is not a good day. You might as well just say I'm on my period.

"NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

I looked up to see Sakura glaring at Naruto, who was at the door, putting an eraser up there. Ohh, I see. Prank time. Though I'm still mad at him, pranks are pretty funny. Haruno is getting a good kick out of it too. Speaking of her, she turned to look at me.

"Kazahana, tell Naruto to stop!"

I looked at her, giving her a look. "He can do whatever he wants." I told her simply. "If he wanna make us all hated, then I say go for it." I placed my head down again. I wanna go home and eat some ramen.

I felt someone looking at me, and I shortly looked up to see Naruto staring at me. I felt sadness and regret from him. It hurt me a bit. I couldn't help but to get up and jump off the table with my arms wide. A smile was placed widely on my face.

"NAAARRRUUUUUTTTOOOO!" I jumped him and hugged him tightly.

He was taking back, but he held me back and he shortly twirled me around by my waist, which made me laugh.

"SEEERRRIIINNNIIITTTYYY!" he gave me a grin as we spun.

Sakura and Sasuke were only staring at us as we laughed, but shortly, I got a bit sick. "N-Naruto, s-stop!" I said.

But he didn't. He just kept laughing as I got sicker and sicker. I eventually got pissed and I kicked him. He stopped, dropping me in the process as he held his side and I held my stomach.

"OWW, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"I TOLD YOU TO FUCKING STOP, SO IT'S YOUR FAULT!" I yelled at him as I got up, leaning on a table.

As Sakura laughed at him, and then shortly scolded at him, I turned over to see Sasuke looking at me, and a blush made its way on my face. I shortly turned to look the other way. I cant…I just cant believe he knows now…well, I said think, maybe I can pull it off. Yea, that sounds like a good idea. If he ask me about that anytime today,

"…Serenity." I heard him say my name.

I was caught off guard "I THINK NARUTO'S CALLING ME-"

Shortly, the door opened, and me and the rest of us saw how our new sensei walked in, letting the eraser fall on him. We were all quiet, and he bend over to get the eraser.

"AHAHAHA, THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING LATE!" Naruto laughed.

"I'm so sorry, sensei, I told him not to do it, I even tried to stop him-"

"NO SHE DIDN'T! I WAS BACK THERE ALL THAT TIME! SHE'S TRYING TO BE INNOCENT!" I snitched, pointing at her.

…What? Don't put the blame on my brother and then add lies. She looked at me, glaring and I glared back at her. He only stayed quiet.

"…My first impression…I hate you all."

We all stared at him. "…He's serious too." I said, my eyes dropping when I felt the seriousness raid off of him.

* * *

Our sensei, Kakashi-sensei, took us to the roof. I was sitting next to my brother, of course, and we were getting to know each other now. Sasuke just finished talking about himself, Sakura was giggling klutz, and Naruto talked about how he wanted to be hokage. Kakashi is a secretive man. He just really gave us his name…

But he shortly looked at me. "Your turn." he said to me. "I'm…particularly interested in you since you're not really from Konoha…" he told me.

"Should I feel flattered?" I grinned lightly at him as I held my legs with my arms.

He smiled through his mask. "If you liked to be. Lets hear about you."

They all looked over at me, and I looked around and shortly stared at the sky. "…Well…my name is…Kazahana Serenity, my brother likes to call me Ree, but anyways…uhm…I like…ramen! And…icecream! And…gyuzas! And…rice! And-"

"She likes everything." Naruto said.

"HEY, SHUT UP DOWN THERE!" I said, glaring at him, before looking back up at the sky.

"…Yea I like everything, I guess." I shrugged, but soon gasp. "I LOVE BUTTERFLIES!" I smiled lightly. "They're so ugly…but beautiful. So light and free and so small yet takes a huge part of my heart. They help…take the pain away." I smiled lightly before pouting a little "I dislike…I don't really dislike anything-"

"Do you…hate anything?" Kakashi-sensei asked me out the blue.

I looked over at him. "Hate? Hate is a pretty strong word. I don't hate anything. I try not to think about stuff like that…that's why I have butterflies." I nodded my head.

"Come on, you have to hate something. Think about it." he pressured me.

I know what I hate. I know exactly what I hate, however…I don't like thinking about it. The serpent makes me…crazy when I think about stuff like that. But I soon began to remember what I hate.

"…I hate…my father." I looked off. "And that is the last time I will ever call him my father-"

"How could you hate your own father!?" I heard Sakura yelled. "The one who loves you and protects you and you hate him?!"

I gritted my teeth. "THAT MAN IS NOT MY FUCKING FATHER!" I snapped. "AND IF I EVER SEE HIM, I'LL HAVE TO RUN, AND RUN, AND RUN, AND KEEP RUNNING UNTIL HE'S FAR AWAY! UNTIL I NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN! UNTIL I AM STRONGER! AND THAT IS MY GOAL! I WILL KILL MY FATHER! _HE _WILL DIE!" I yelled out. "AND MAYBE THEN, ME AND MY BIG SISTER…"

My heart broke when I said that. Big sister, my big sister. My memories finally came back to me, and I wiped my eyes, however, it didn't stop the tears. "ETERNAL! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I cried for my sister. "HE WONT EVER HURT US AGAIN! I PROMISE YOU! PLEASE! COME BACK, ETERNAL! I NEED YOU TOO, BIG SISTER!" I sobbed, covering my face with my hand.

Everyone was taking back, I never told anyone this, not even Naruto. I kept it in for a long amount of time. No one would have expected me to break down over one little name. I was name Serenity for a reason. I was always a calm child, but it's been a long time. A very long time since I let out my cries for my sister.

I felt very dizzy and everything went fuzzy. I held my head, I shortly fell on my side, blacking out.

* * *

I felt myself moving. I blinked a little and saw Naruto carrying me on his back. I lifted my head up to lay it down on his shoulder. He looked over, locking eyes with me. "…You ok now?" he asked me.

I was still very dazed. "…What even happened?"

"You were talking about your father…and how you miss your sister." he told me.

I looked down at the ground. But I shortly felt something. I looked over to see Sasuke walking with us too. I blinked a little. "S-Sasuke? What are you doing with us?"

He looked over at me, his hands in his pockets before looking on ahead. "…I wanted to make sure you were alright." he told me.

I felt my cheeks heat up. He was being…compassionate, he was radiating it. I could only stare at him.

"Yea, you see that she's alright, now you can go home-"

"Shut up. I'll leave when she tells me to." he told him.

I felt tension between the two of them and soon Naruto looked over at me. "Tell him to leave so he can go already!" Naruto whined.

I looked up at Naruto before looking over at Sasuke. "…Sasuke…I want you to go home…" I said.

He looked taking back and Naruto laughed at him, but I shortly smiled. "…with us."

He was very taking back, but I felt him radiating happiness just now. Naruto on the other hand was twitching. "I DON'T WANT THIS ASSHOLE IN MY HOUSE!"

"Naruto!" I scolded him. "We all connect something valuable together." I told him. "…We all want a bond." I said lowly. "…I left the Sound…to get away from my old life and make a new one. And if I can befriend those who needs it, then damn it Naruto I will. And if you don't want that to happen then just let me off your back right now and I'll go to my house."

He was quiet, and I waited for his response. He sighed out. "I'll drop you guys off at my house, but I'm going out to get some ramen. I'll bring you back a bowl." he told me.

It was a quiet walk from then on, and we shortly came up to his house. He sat me down and opened the door for us. Sasuke and I walked in, and I turned back to look at Naruto.

"…I love you…" I told him.

He looked at me, grinning. "Yea! Love ya too." he told me before looking at Sasuke. "Don't you try anything on her."

He only rolled his eyes and I walked over to close the door, taking my shoes off and turned to look at Sasuke. "I'm sorry the house is a complete mess…" I told him, sitting down on a pillow. He did the same and faced me.

"Don't worry about it. A slob is a slob." he told me.

I giggled a little before I just stared at him. We stared at each other for awhile. It was pretty awkward now. I really didn't know how to talk to him. Me and him alone…like this…I duhno…

"…Uhm…so…what do you normally do when you get home?"

"…Train." he said simply. "Walk around the village. It really depends."

"…I see." I looked down. "You know…you're always welcome here…or even at my house. You don't have to be alone anymore." I told him smiling.

I saw a blush come across his face, before he smirked lightly. "Same to you…" he said before getting serious. "You have a sister?"

"…" I nodded my head. "Yes. My sister…she was the only thing I had left. We ran away from the Sound because of that man…but during that time…she met this boy. She fell instantly in love with him, and we basically stalked him…well she did." I laughed a little.

"How old is she?"

"Well, now she's 16…" I said lowly.

He was quiet, and I shortly looked up at him. "She and the boy ran off together. We were suppose to go the Leaf together, however…the boy told her that he couldn't go there. She was really in love with him, she wanted to be by his side…so…I had two options…I could go with her, or start my own life…I chose option 2..."

"You worry about her?"

"Yea, at times, however…I know that she's strong…I mean she's a prodigy…she's strong, talented, smart, and let alone hot…" I sat and begin to think about her. "She had the softest silver hair that felt like clouds, and when she held me I felt so safe. No one can defeat my sister. She's strong." I told him.

He stayed quiet and so was I. It felt good letting that out. I really do miss her. He soon looked up at me.

"What you said earlier…was it true?"

I was quiet, I knew exactly what he was talking about. I nodded my head. "I feel like those dumb girls saying that I like you, but I do. I actually liked you during that whole time you fought and bickered with Naruto a year ago. I thought I didn't really like you because of that…well, actually, I found you pretty annoying. …However, I liked your style, and then…when you helped me and Naruto out that day with all that money, I learned that you were actually nice." I smiled at him.

He smirked at me. "So what made you realize it?

"…I'm pretty dense, so when I realized I did like you, I shook it off and suppressed it, but what I saw earlier today…well, that's when I realized it." I bit my lip, looking down at the floor. I laughed a little though. "And it's funny…not only do I confess to you, Naruto stole your first kiss." I told him.

"Funny?" he asked.

"Basically." I told him, standing up to walk to the small little kitchen to put on a pot of water. "I'm making some tea, do you want-"

I dropped the pot that the water was in since a strong grip turned me around by my arm. I shortly felt lips pressed again my own, and the blush that was already on my face had widen. Sasuke eyes were closed, and felt him raid pride and comfort and relief.

He shortly pulled back and stared down at me, and I just stared up at him.

"…Now I gave away my first kiss." he told me, letting go of my arm.

My eyes showed me something, they showed me with Sasuke, happy with each other. Sasuke? Happy? I'll…make him happy? Just me being with him…will make him happy?

I turn to face him, and my hand went up to hold his cheeks, gently caressing it. "…Big brother will be mad." I told him.

"Then let him be mad."

And it was then that I captured his lips with my own, his arms wrapped around my waist to hold me close to him.

'_E-Eternal…is this what you saw with your eyes? Is that why you left so willingly?_'

I pulled back for a second. "We keep this a secret."

He smirked. "Why?"

"…Because…" I said simply, pushing him as I looked down at the wet floor. "MY FLOORS!" I yelled out. "DAMN IT!" I ran over to find a mop to clean up the mess he made me make. "FUCKING UCHIHA! MAKING ME DO THIS! I WANTED SOME DAMN TEA!"

He only laughed at me and sat down on the pillow again to watch me clean. I sighed out once I was done and looked back at him, frowning. "Like I said, secret, ok?"

"Yea, a secret."

* * *

**Ahh, so good to be done with another chapter. NARUTO IS BACK ON TOONAMI! YAAAAYYY! Lolz. So, I will be up all night long writing most likely, and then it will be another slow updating process because it's time I start working on this project before I get lazy and not do it and blah blah blah, I talk to damn much lolz xD. Anyways, please review, hoped you guys liked it. Bye!**


	5. Squad 7 Plus Drama: A Team With Issues

**Serenity's P.O.V.**

"Naruto, Naruto, wake up." I called to Naruto.

He tiredly opened his eyes and I smiled down at him. "Come on, get up. We gotta leave, remember?" I told him.

He groaned out but flipped the covers off of him and slid to the bathroom. I shortly turned to begin to make his bed and to put my sheets up. I do this routinely. Naruto is very messes, so I clean up after him. But he could at least make his damn bed up.

I shortly walked over to the kitchen and looked around before opening up my ramen that I made for myself earlier and began to eat it. I know sensei told us not to eat, but Naruto ate my ramen he was 'suppose' to bring to me last night, and shit, if I throw up then I just throw up. I hurried to gulp down the noodles and broth once I heard Naruto out the shower.

He dresses pretty quickly, so I couldn't enjoy the pork flavor ramen like I wanted to w…wait…oh shit…what if…they put barbeque pork in ramen? OH MY GOD, GENIUS!

"Serenity, you're ready?" he asked walking to the room with his orange bag.

I quickly threw away the evidence and picked up the trash bag to throw it away. I looked over at him and smiled lightly. "Yea, can you grab my bag. It's the purple one next to your feet." I told him.

He looked down for it, and I wiped my mouth before he turned back around. "This one?" he asked, holding it.

I nodded. "Yea, thanks, Naruto." I smiled, taking it from him.

We walked out the house and I saw the dumpster to throw the away trash and me and him were off to the training ground.

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V. 3 Hours Later.**

So, we were all just sitting here, waiting for Kakashi-sensei to come. He was late, I mean, I was dozing off over here. I peaked my eyes to look over at Serenity who was just as droopy as me. I could only grin lightly though. My only friend. The only one to have a bond with me. Ever since she came to Konoha, my life changed for the better. I thought no one ever cared about me, but she came. She sat down next to me, when she could have became a Sasuke lover, and she befriended me first.

I yawned a little and held her hand. She quickly looked over at me before giving me one of her smiles and held it back. My sister is really pretty when she smiles. This light radiates off of her that is indescribable. She…just makes others so happy, and the people around her makes her happy as well. I'm willing to die for her and protect her.

Speaking of protect, I looked over to glare at Sasuke, who was glaring back at me when I was holding her hand. Like I said, I'll protect her. She likes this asshole, and I don't give a fuck, I don't like him. He's my rival, and she's my sister, no way in HELL will I allow that!

"NARUTO! STOP GLARING AT SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled at me.

I looked over at her, "But Sakura-chan! He looked at me like that first!"

Serenity looked over at Sakura and glared. "He can do whatever he wanna do. You are not his mother."

I looked at Serenity and mouth at her. "_Stop._"

She gave me a look before looking back at her. "…I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm hungry so I'm very pissed and this asshole is late-"

"Good morning guys."

We all looked over at Kakashi-sensei and we all quickly stood up.

"YOU'RE LATE!" me and Sakura yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You see, a black cat passed my way so I took the other way over here so I wont get bad luck." he told us.

He shortly pulled out a timer and set it. We all looked at him confusedly before he faced us with three bells. "These are your objectives. You must take them from me. Before 12 o clock" He rung them.

"Hey, why are there three bells?" Sakura asked. "There's 4 of us."

"Huh? Why? So that someone can be tied up and be disqualified. Now, I want you guys to come at me with the instinct to kill me." he told us.

I laughed at him. "You couldn't even dodge an eraser. We don't wanna kill you." I placed my hands behind my head.

"Those who make jokes are class clowns, low grades, losers." he taunted me.

I looked at him and I was instantly upset. I pulled out an kunai and charged at him. "I'LL SHOW YOU A LOSER!"

**Serenity's P.O.V.**

I don't know what just happened. Kakashi…he had Naruto…he used his own kunai against him. We all stood there shocked, but something else happened. I…was scared. The way he had Naruto, he can kill him, he can kill him at any time. He can kill him right.

'_I…I have to kill him! He's gonna kill Naruto_' I thought to myself as my eyes burned again. In a instant, I was in front of Kakashi, and I was able to kick him away from Naruto, but also grabbing the kunai he had from the back of Naruto.

All eyes were on me now, and I trembled lightly. I was so scared. I was scared that he was gonna take Naruto away from me. I held it up to him, staring at him in his…eye.

He grinned at me. "You two are very hasty. However, I didn't even say go-"

"YOU WERE GOING TO KILL HIM! I SMELT IT ON YOU!"

"A ninja must see through deception." he just smiled at me.

I still stood my ground and I looked at Naruto. "Are you alright?" I asked.

He was still shocked about just now. "S-Serenity…you…you were fast."

"I SAID ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" I yelled.

He was taking back, before nodding his head. "Y-Yea. I'm just fine."

* * *

He told us to hide and hide well. I've done hiding before. I've done stuff like this before for that man. I touched the tree before slowly becoming the tree itself. My nature is earth after all. I can see everything right now, but I growled out when I saw Naruto fighting Kakashi again.

He should be hiding, fucking idiot. However…I'll just stay on the low. You wait for your pray before anything else. With my eyes, I just kept looking at how the battle is unfolding. Naruto was hanging in a tree and Kakashi was scolding him. I saw Sasuke throwing a shit load of shurikens at him, but sadly, it was a log instead. He made a run for it, and Sakura ran after him, not even helping Naruto.

I growled. "Dumb bitch." I said lowly releasing my jutsu. I needed to go help out Naruto. However, I heard Sakura screaming out of nowhere. I growled out. She might really be in trouble. I ran off to where the screams were at, and looked around the area to see her just there…knocked out.

"…Genjutsu." I said lowly, with a sigh before releasing her from it.

She quickly lifted herself and I stared at her. "Sakura. Calm down. It's ok you're safe now." I told her.

She just stared at me before something come in her eyes, her energy raided off hate…towards me? "YOU DIDN'T HELP SASUKE! WHERE IS SASUKE!?" she yelled at me.

"Sakura, he's fine, you were-"

"NO, I SAW WHAT I SAW! I NEED TO FIND SASUKE! YOU PROBABLY JUST LEFT HIM TO DIE! YOU NEVER LIKED HIM!" she yelled at me, getting up.

I just sat there, confused and upset. I should have slapped her when I was…UGH! WOMEN! I stood up and looked away. "I do like Sasuke…I wouldn't let him die. He's…a friend…or whatever we are now…"

"How cute."

I knew it was Kakashi. I felt him sneaking up on me. I sighed out before looking over at him. "…I give up." I said lowly.

He looked at me, taking back. "And why is that?"

"What's the purpose of being on a team if I have a girl who hates me on it, a brother who's a rival to the boy that I like and the boy I like thinks he's better than all of us?"

"…It starts off like that. They don't know how to work together, however, you do. You just need to learn and to try. Eventually, things will get better."

"You're the one to talk. I know you're lying. You want us to fail."

He chuckled. "Maybe." he told me. "So did I give you a sense of motivation?" he asked me.

I stared at him before sighing. "You know nothing about me, sensei. You don't know my motivations or intensions. However…if I fail this, then I'll fail with style."

"I know about you, Kazahana Serenity of the now ancient Kazahana Clan of the Sound. Am I right?"

"…The clan who have tamed the dragons and serpents in the past, becoming masters to these great beast. Where the beast eventually gave us their powers, their emotions, their protection. Where eventually you are split up depending on what you have. The serpent is what I have, I am the serpent's spirit. Instead of being light and free as air like my sister is, I am bonded to the earth." I told him.

I went to my hair. "We were trained to kill at the age of 5. So are you ready, Kakashi-sensei?" I asked him, pulling strands of my hair that slowly changed into a black, long blade katana. As a Kazahana, we are specifically train to use long blades katanas. They are the hardest to master, but they separate the weak and useless from the strong and skilled.

He stared at me shocked, and I smirked lightly. "_I was born to make sure the mission is successful._" I hissed lightly.

In an instant, I swung the blade once I was close enough. He deflected it with a simply kunai and I laugh. I don't know what over came me. I haven't used this blade in so long. The Serpent Blade isn't just a blade. It has power of it's own. I flick my wrist and the blade harden and his kunai broke. I charged it to neck, and he pulled away with a jerk of his body. However, my blade was still able to reach him. You cant escape it when I have you in mark.

When he paid attention to the blade then myself, I quickly came back to my senses and quickly changed the direction of the blade and cut the bells from off of his side. I grabbed them quickly, and jumped off to the side.

'_W-What the hell, Serenity?! You almost killed him!_' I yelled at myself. That was too crazy. If I didn't see the fear in his eyes, I could have decapitated him. I need to stop this. This isn't who I wanted to be anymore. I have more sense then that. I'm a good person. I am!

My blade quickly went back to long strands of my hair. I sighed mentally, and quickly changed my attitude. I held up the bells. "I win, ne?" I asked him with a smile.

He stared at me for awhile before he let out a sigh of relief. "I thought you had me there."

"A ninja must see through deception."

He soon laughed. "I saw my whole life just then."

I looked at him softly. "…Sensei…I told you already, you don't know me. That's a life I don't want to go back to. I killed innocent people…I killed them for _him_. So he can run his experiment on them instead me." I said. "We are all bond to something, and those will eventually cause morals and values on yourself and your future. And that is why I refuse to kill." I told him.

He looked interested in what I said in the beginning, but he didn't speak about it. "So in a situation, you will not kill the enemy?" he asked.

"…I would prefer not to. But if the situation is sticky, I'll let the serpent answer that one." I tossed the bells to him. "If they ask, I was useless. I will play it off, and you do the same, yea?" I said to him.

He caught them with ease and looked at me. "And why is that? You made it as a kunochi." He told me.

I laughed. "I rather fail with my group instead of moving on with out them." I said laying on the floor, "Besides, they're gonna learn this team work thing soon."

"And how do you know?"

"Because…I can see it." I smiled at him as I wiped some dirt on my face and shortly closing my eyes.

"REEEE! REEEEE!" I heard Naruto running over to where me and Kakashi was, so did Sasuke and Sakura.

"I wonder how he got untied?" Kakashi mumbled to himself.

I heard their foots steps stop. "REE!" Naruto yelled and ran over to me and held me.

I faked a painful moan and looked up at him with sad eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I failed you guys…"

If this ninja shit fails,

Imma be an actress.

* * *

We were all sitting down, well except for Naruto who was tied up on a post again, looking at Kakashi who was staring back at us. He kept looking at me, and felt his confusion before he looked at the rest of them. He was scolding them, telling them that this whole thing was about team work, like I thought it was.

"Team work?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, team work. Something that Serenity tried to offer to you but you ran off to find Sasuke." he told her.

She looked down ashamed of herself.

"And Naruto, you do everything for yourself. Everything."

Naruto grunted.

"And you." he looked at Sasuke. "You just looked at everyone like they are below you, like they were going to slow you down." he told him.

Sasuke was quiet.

Kakashi was quiet before turning away. "We'll try this again. And next time, you guys will come after me like a group. Eat up now so you can gain energy…however…Naruto cant eat."

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"Because you broke the rules." Kakashi smiled at him and walked away.

I stayed quiet the whole time and sighed out as I looked up at the sky. There was 3 lunch boxes, and I was hungry, however, I really don't wanna eat. I had a thing of ramen this morning, and I would feel like I'm being selfish if I eat.

"Here." I heard Sasuke said.

I looked over and saw him holding out my box, I shook my head and curled into a ball. "I don't want it." I told him.

"You need your strength, eat it." he told me.

I pouted at him lightly. "I. Don't. Want. It!" I told him.

He now held up his chopsticks in my face that had some rice on it. "Eat it."

I felt my face light up, and I scooted away from him with a nervous look. "Gah! Are you trying to feed me!?" I asked.

He slide over to me. "Do I need to feed you? You're going to slow the team down, eat the food."

"What about Naruto! He needs to eat too…" I trailed off, looking at him, along with Sasuke.

Sakura was looking at us the whole time with a light glare on her face. "You heard Kakashi-sensei, Kazahana. Naruto cant eat and it'll be breaking the rules."

My mood swings just kicked in. "WHO GIVES A FUCK ABOUT THE FUCKING RULE!" I snapped at her. "HE NEEDS TO EAT TOO! DIDN'T YOU HEAR THE WHOLE TALK ABOUT TEAM WORK?! YOU GOTTA DO WHAT YOU CAN DO FOR THE WHO GROUP! IF NARUTO FIGHTS KAKASHI IN HIS STATE, HE'LL GET FUCKED UP FOR FUCKING SURE!" I yelled.

They all stared at me shocked, and I flipped over my side and stayed in my small ball, pissed off at what she just said. It was quiet among us, and even though I was mad as hell right now…maybe I didn't need to yell at her. Maybe I should apologize to her…

"…Serenity is right." I heard Sasuke say to Sakura. "If Naruto doesn't replenish himself, then he'll be useless for the group, meaning we have to protect him and get the bells at the same time…" he said.

I looked over at him, actually surprised to see that he defended me. Sakura looked at him surprised as well before looking down at her lunch box. "…Naruto…" she said lowly before holding up her box to him. "Here, eat it."

Naruto looked so happy just now, and I couldn't help but to sigh out. Sasuke shortly looked over at me. "Are you going to eat too, hypocrite?" Sasuke asked me.

I hissed at him. "You're embarrassing." I called him.

He only smirked at me and held up the food to my mouth. "Say ahh, Serenity." he told me.

I blushed more when he said that. "One bite, and only one bite." I told him before going up to the chopstick and ate the rice he offered me. I chewed it and he just stared at me with a smirk on his face still and I shortly swallow.

"There, happy!" I asked him.

He opened his mouth to say something, only for a loud boom sound to go off. Sakura screamed, along with Naruto. Sasuke instantly wrapped his arms around me protectively and my eyes seemed to widened at that. I didn't know what just happened. Something in my heart…it was jumping around. He…he felt so safe to be near…I…I don't know. My arms quickly wrapped around him too. My eyes were watering up.

"ANY LAST WORDS?!" Kakashi said to us.

"BUT YOU SAID! YOU SAID…WE WERE A TEAM AND THEY FED ME BECAUSE…YOU SAID…" Naruto stumbled.

"Oh, at team?!" Kakashi asked.

"…Naruto is right. We're a team." Sasuke said.

"Yea! A team!" Sakura charmed in.

My tears came out now, and I held Sasuke tighter than before. He noticed this, and he went into my ears.

"It's ok, I'll protect you." he told me.

I cried and shook in his arms, I saw something just now. Something that made me so happy just now.

"You all passed." Kakashi said, the whole dramatic atmosphere went away.

They all looked at him confusedly, but then, I sobbed. I sobbed hard and loud. I wanted to cheer instead of cry, but instead, I did cry. I saw us as a team, yea, but I saw something else. I saw…Sasuke…being my protector. He…he took over what my sister had abandon. I saw comfort in him.

"I-I PROMISE," I yelled out, giving them my attention. "I PROMISE…TO PROTECT YOU TOO, SASUKE!" I cried to him.

And it was then that I realized,

That not only did we all become a team.

Not only did Sakura finally saw me as bigger threat to her and her dreams.

Not only did Naruto become more protective of his little sister.

And not only did Kakashi only sighed out at the new problems this team will create.

But that I found out, that deep down, after all of those times me and Sasuke spoke with each other, even if it was a few seconds, that I bloom a new feeling.

I really do like Sasuke.

So my only question is…am I a 'fan girl' now? Oh god, I hope not.

* * *

**GAAHHHHH! I'M SOO SLEEPY! Projects and finals are not the business -_-'. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one, will skip over the whole Mist Village part. Why? Because I'm lazy and stressed...mostly lazy. This week is my last week of school and then 3 WEEK BREAK, YAY! Please review! Bye! **


	6. Sasuke and I? Boyfriend and Girlfriend?

**Serenity's P.O.V**

We finally came back from the Village Hidden In the Mist. It was crazy how shit went down over there. And worst of all, Sasuke almost died on us. However, he didn't, and that made me happy. Over everything though, we all had a new type of bond now.

"FUCK YOU, SASUKE!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"SHUT UP, NARUTO!" Sakura yelled back at Naruto to defend Sasuke.

…Yep, we piss each other off more now…

My sweat dropped at the 3 of them…well…2 of them, and Kakashi looked down at me.

"Enjoying the fight?" he grinned at me.

She socked Naruto, who now fell to the ground. I sighed out and shook my head. "To bad there was nothing to enjoy." I said lowly. "I'm just ready to go home."

He laughed at me before making as all halt and face him. "I'm very impressed with this group. The way we handle the situation out there…well, I don't know what else to say but great job." he thumb us up.

I smiled at him and Naruto gave him a cheesy grin. "No problem, sensei!" he told him.

He smiled back. "Ok, you all are dismissed. We'll meet at 10 am on the bridge."

With that, he disappeared off to do…whatever it is that Kakashi does. I stared at where Kakashi left at and sighed a little.

"Sasuke-kun! Since sensei gave us a break, do you wanna go out some time?" I heard Sakura asked, feeling her flirty ora.

I frowned lightly when I heard that and that's when I decided just to leave. I don't wanna deal with this shit right now.

"Ree! Where are you going?!" Naruto yelled. "Let's get some ramen."

I stopped walking and I turned to face him with a smile. "…I'm going home." I told him.

He looked confused. "We can go home together later, Ree. Lets go get some ramen-"

"No, I'm going to my house." I told him.

It took him awhile to process that, but he shortly screamed out with a gasp. "WHAT?!" he yelled at me. "YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN YOUR HOME SINCE-"

"I know." I said lowly before walking away again. "I'll see you later, Naruto." I told him.

That house…like I said, it brings back so many memories. However, I still need to take care of that house. It is mine after all, though I don't live in it… I sighed out and kept walking until I reached a quiet area before making a turn.

"…So, where are we going?"

I gasped out loudly and saw Sasuke walking next to me with his hands in his pocket.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled out, holding my chest. "Where did you come from?!"

He looked at me confusedly. "Why are you jumpy?" He asked. "Just because we're back home doesn't mean you're safe. You should always have your guard up." he scolded me.

I mumbled lightly before pouting. "Weren't you going on a date with Sakura?" I asked him.

He gave me a look. "No. She and your useless brother should be training right about now instead of relaxing.

"…Don't forget that Naruto saved your ass on the bridge, Sasuke." I told him.

He grunted, but stayed quiet as we walked. I was just as quiet, and he shortly looked at me. "I had to protect you…" he told me.

I looked up at him, locking eyes with his onyx ones. "…I wouldn't have died…Naruto saved us-" I smiled.

He glared at me, cutting me off. "If it wasn't for me, Serenity, you would have _died_" he growled lowly to me.

**Flashback 1 week ago**

**It first started as Sasuke and I stuck in these icy mirrors, BUT NOW NARUTO WAS IN HERE! GETTING HIS ASS KICKED JUST AS MUCH AS US!**

"**It's time to die." the owner of this jutsu, Haku, said to us, getting his needles ready.**

**We've been running around, getting hit by needles, for 10 minutes now. Even though I could heal myself, he wasn't giving me enough time to use my medical jutsu. They're slowly hitting critical vital organs on us, and if he wasn't so fast…UGH! I knew I should have killed him the moment he and Sasuke started fighting. I could have came in with my katana, **_**and slice his fucking head off with just a swing of it**_**.**

"**S-Serenity…" I heard Sasuke said.**

**I looked over at him. "W-What?" I panted.**

**He was quiet for a little while as Naruto was using shadow clones to fight Haku. Sasuke looked at me. "There's…enough time for you to escape." he said lowly.**

**My eyes widened. "What?"**

"**Naruto…is distracting him. We both agree…that…you need to run off." he said.**

**My eyes burned. "**_**You two are dumb asses to think Imma leave without you two!" **_**I hissed.**

**He looked over at me, glaring at me. "THIS IS ME PROTECTING YOU, SERENITY!" he yelled at me.**

**My eyes widen more when he said that. **

"**I REFUSE FOR SOMEONE ELSE THAT I CARE ABOUT DIE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" he snapped.**

**My lips quivered, and his look shortly soften and he soon smiled. "Get out…while you still can." he told me.**

**I was about to yell back at him, but I with the flicker of my eyes, I saw him. I saw Haku about to throw his sebon needles at Sasuke. I don't even know what the fuck happen just now. My arms quickly went to my hair, and pulled out strands, that eventually turned into my katana.**

"**SASUKE, MOVE!" I screamed at the top of my voice. **

**He was confused, but I shortly pushed him off to the side. "IMMA SHOW YOU, THAT YOU DON'T NEED TO WORRY ABOUT ME, UCHIHA!" I screamed out.**

**The sheath of the sword fell in an instant and with the flick of my wrist, I broke the sebons that were coming with my Serpent Blade. …However…something else over came me again. Haku stopped throwing his needles.**

"…**A long blade Katana…I see…you're one of the few Kazahanas…" he said lowly. "…No wonder your name is so familiar. Kazahana Serenity. The last one to be born from the family all together."**

**I stayed quiet, and Naruto and Sasuke were staring at me.**

"**REE, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ASSHOLE TALKING ABOUT!?" Naruto yelled.**

**I faced him. "You guys just stay behind me!" I yelled. "I got this one." I grinned lightly before looking back ahead. "**_**Cause I'm gonna break all of these fucking mirrors." **_**I smirked darkly.**

**Haku and I only stared at one another, and then shortly, I moved first with my sword, slicing the ice mirror he was in once my blade harden. A long crack as form, and felt the shock Haku had. **

**He was scared.**

"_**A hard enough object can break your ice, yea?! Ok then!" **_**I felt more of the power that kept inside of me release. With one hand, I made some hands sign. "**_**Forbidden Jutsu: Shadows Release." **_**I said.**

**The fog that was wrapped around us shortly darken the whole bridge, and I heard Naruto questioning everything. I smirked more. It's time to fuck some shit up now. I clenched my blade and listened around. **

**I have it all planed out. Haku still thinks I'm trying to destroy his mirrors. However, I'm luring him out. As I said before, you must wait for your pray and use your ears. I'm a predator.**

_**A cold blood killer.**_

"**You messed yourself up." I heard Haku's voice. "You cant even see. I could be anywhere now." He said.**

**I only stayed quiet and just waited…waiting until the time was right to strike him. I felt him right behind me, and I swung my blade, instantly hitting him. I heard him cry out, and it was then…I smelt…his blood. His blood…was on my sword.**

_**Oh how I missed that so badly!**_

"_**DIE!**_**" I laughed, cutting him again. I didn't let up, the darkness was my friend at the moment. It's the only thing a snake could use for it's own advantages. I cut him again, and again, and again. And I didn't stop, I heard blood dripping, splattering, it brought back so much good times. **

**Killing**

**Is just**

_**Awesome**_**.**

"_**DADDY WAS RIGHT! KILLING IS AMAZING ONCE YOU SHEAD BLOOD!**_**" I laughed like I was out of my mind, and I was. I could see him in so much pain with my eyes, **

**It was just beautiful. **

"_**ISN'T THIS JUST SO FUN!? YOU DYING AND ME KILLING YOU!?**_**"****I asked him, "**_**THIS IS THE GOOD LIFE RIGHT HERE! I'VE BEEN MISSING OUT ON THIS FOR ALMOST A YEAR NOW!" **_**I finally raised my sword up to put him out of his misery. **

…**But I quickly stopped. My jutsu ward off too, and we were left in the mist. I saw Haku, and my eyes widened. He was…covered with blood. From head to toe he was just soaked with his own blood. **

**I felt his pain. He was in so much pain. I caused him pain. Not again, not again! I almost killed him. I would have killed him.**

**My sword****turned back the strands of my hair, and looked down to see my hands covered with his blood. My eyes watered up, and I began to breath hysterically. I saw myself, when I was younger, killing so many innocent people! I don't want to go back to that! I don't wanna…**

"**I DON'T WANNA KILL ANYMORE!" I cried out.**

"**THEN ALLOW ME TO PUT YOU OUT OF YOUR MISERY!" Haku yelled, throwing his needles at me.**

**My eyes widened and my hand twitched before falling onto my knees. My neck…was just hit…by 9 of them. **

**This…this is karma…I'm not even dead yet…and it was so painful. So much blood was running down my body, and I coughed up blood before falling to my side, my hair covering me. He pulled out more of his needles, and I lifted up my arms, showing my dark snake tattoo like markings. My thumb slowly reached up to the blood on my neck. **

"**SERENITY!" Naruto yelled, running over to me, grabbing Haku and throwing him on his ice mirrors, which he merged himself in with. He held me, and I was looking up at him with a dull look. He had tears. He was crying. I need to save him…I had to at least…save Sasuke and Naruto.**

**My eyes welt up too, and I rubbed the blood on my arm. "S-Summoning-" I coughed up more blood, I couldn't even talk now. So much blood flooded my mouth. He had to hit a vein.**

"**YOU'RE TOO SLOW!" Haku came out the mirror, about to finish us off.**

'_**S-So…this is death?**_**' I asked myself lowly, closing my eyes as Naruto held me protectively. '**_**I'm…sorry guys.**_**'**

**Blood hit my face, and that was about it. I thought I was dead at that moment…but I didn't feel dead. I looked up at Naruto who's eyes were wide and lips were quivering. I was confused, but then, I just realized that it wasn't just Naruto and I in here. My head turned to look at what Naruto was facing, and my eyes quickly widen up when I saw the Uchiha crest in my face. **

"**I-Idiot…you could have…waited…loser…for me." Sasuke said, panting.**

**Haku was tossed far away, his head cracked his own mirror. My eyes were widened. He might have knocked out Haku, but Sasuke…he was… **

"**Y-You're…an idiot…too." Sasuke told me.**

**He looked back at and I stared at him. His eyes were the Sharingan at this moment, my lips quivered. **

…**He was covered with the needles…that were supposed to end my life. **

"_**W-Why?**_**" I only mouthed to him.**

**He gave me a smile. "B-Because, Serenity…I like you…you're…the only girl that…I had like…" he told me before falling on me.**

**I don't know where this strength came from, but I was on my knees now, and I placed his head on my lap, and he was only staring up at me. "S-S-Sasu-ke…" I spoke his name.**

"**D-Don't replace me…with a loser." he told me.**

"**W-Why…are you…talking like that?" I asked him, playing with his hair. "I-I-I can-" I coughed up more blood.**

"**Shut up…and let me talk." he told me.**

**I looked down at him. "I…I wanted to kill him…my brother…I…promised…I would…kill him…that was my dream…" he said lowly. "…But…it's ok…because…y-you're…wroth more…to me…than my brother…" he told me.**

**My tears dripped on his face. He liked me…he actually liked a freak…a killer…someone like me…**

**His eyes closed, and my eyes widened up and I stop breathing. I could only scream.**

"**SAAASSSSUUUKKKEEEEE!"**

**Flashback End**

I still stayed quiet when I thought about that day. Sasuke was still glaring at me, and I looked down. "…You sure did save me…huh?" I said lowly as we finally came up to my house.

It was a small apartment, maybe just a tad bit bigger than Naruto…and a lot nicer…however…yea…this is my house…

Sasuke stayed quiet and he just kept his gaze away from me. I pulled out the key to this house and opened the door for him and I. He closed the door behind himself and took off his shoes before looking around my house with interest. I stared at him quietly.

"…It's a little dusty…I'll dust it before I go to sleep tonight." I said lowly to him.

He still wasn't speaking to me, and I sighed out sadly. Imma douche…

"I'm sorry." I said lowly.

He looked over at me and I continued. "…However…I still don't understand why you saved me…I deserved to die." I looked down.

"…You're a dumbass." he called me, walking over to me. "I already told you why, it's because I care about you." he grabbed my chin to make me look up at him. "I don't care what your past is, I like you." he told me.

"How could you like a girl like me?" I asked him, staring deep into those bored eyes.

"Because, you're different. You made me chase after you." he told me, slightly pressing me up against my wall.

I could only stare at his lips with my own quivering ones, but I shortly flickered my eyes up to look at him. "But…I'm weird." I told him.

He smirked. "And I like you weird. It's…cute to me." he went up to brush my bangs slightly. "And you're really pretty for a 12 year old too." he told me.

I blushed when he said that. "I'm…pretty?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes lightly. "Would I lie to you?" he asked.

"…I duhno, you trying to get somewhere with this?" I breathed on his lips.

He only smirked more and brushed his lips on my own before capturing them with his own. My eyes quickly closed, and I wrapped my arms around his neck while his held my waist. Our lips moved in rhythm, his fingers were making light circles on my sides, making my laugh lightly, however, he took the time slip his tongue slightly in there.

My eyes opened lightly, and he was staring slightly into my eyes as well. I shortly closed my eyes again and slipped my tongue in his mouth as well, just to explore. I never…tasted anyone before, and he tasted like tomatoes and oak rice ball and also the toothpaste he used this morning…or he could have plan this and got ready 2 minutes ago, but it was good to me. This was my first time having a…'real' kiss with someone…

We shortly pulled back, and I just stared into his eyes. I touched his cheek gently with my fingers. "…Like I said earlier…shouldn't you be going on your date with Sakura?" I asked him.

He gave me a dumb look again. "Why? Don't I have you now?" he asked me.

My face flushed. "What do you even call us?"

"…Boyfriend and girlfriend?" he said with a duh like voice.

I smirked lightly. "I didn't think you believed in stuff like that."

He smirked back at me. "Didn't I tell you, only with you I do?"

"We're still a secret though." I told him.

He rolled his eyes at me. "If I feel like kissing you, holding your hand, holding you in any type of way then I am." he told me.

My face soften. "But it might fuck up the team-"

"The team is already fucked up." he told me.

…Well, shit…

"…Shit…make sense." I nodded my head.

"…I expect you to be in your house for now on."

"Naruto's." I said lowly. "I don't like being here by myself. Memories haunt me." I said lowly.

He stayed quiet and I sighed out. "Isn't it time for you to do whatever it is that you do, Sasuke?"

He shortly sighed out as well and lifted my face up to kiss me, pulling back slightly. "Fine, but I'm gonna make sure people know that we're dating. And if people have a problem, then so be it. I'm happy with you." he told me before putting his shoes back on and leaving.

"…" I sighed out long and loud before falling on my couch. "Me, dating Uchiha!? That's why I didn't want people to know, Sasuke. It'll be all over the village."

However, I couldn't help but to smile at the image my eyes gave me. I slowly stretched out on the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey guys! :). I decided to do another update again, and it's funny because I worked on this while writing my history paper at the same time ahahahaha-wait, that's not funny...damn. -_-' I would have been done with this paper by now, but I seriously got bored and started writing the next chapter to the story (I'm not a person you should see as a role model ._.). Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this! :). Friday is the start of my winter break woop-woop :D, so expect updates! Kay guys, let me finish this shit now -.-' that way I can write another chapter :). Review, thanks! Bye!**


	7. I Know No Fear, So Why Am I Scared?

**Serenity's P.O.V.**

I woke up from the sounds of tweeting from my window. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in my bedroom, somewhere that I haven't been in a long time… I must have gotten up late at night and came to my room. I do that some times when I'm at Naruto's house too. I lifted myself up and stared out the window. It was sunny. We're so close to July now, yea?

I twirling my hair with my fingers before getting up, noticing that I was in my clothes still. I sighed out before slumping my way to the bathroom to get dress. We have a mission today. And even though I'm still effect by our last mission, this is our job now, and things doesn't get paid by themselves.

As I brushed my teeth, I stared at myself in the mirror, glaring at myself the whole time. It's a shame that I didn't turn out to look like my mother. I turn out to look like that man more than anything. No wonder he always held me by his side, to become a mini him. But I'm different. I am a Serpent, not a snake. I'm not weak and puny like one.

However, that didn't change my looks. Yet, this is the face that I received, and I have to remember that. Even though it's something I didn't want, it's something that I am, and I have to remember that.

I soon spit the tooth paste out of my mouth and went to go shower after striping my clothes off. I washed my hair, my face…my body. Ugh, my body. Why is it that I matured faster than the girls my age? It's terrible! I'm a B-cup, yea, but most girls my age are just turning into a B! It's not fair! Eternal had the same problem too, and I only laughed at her, and being 10, I thought I didn't have to worry about that kind of shit called puberty, but sure enough last year I got my period. …Being a chick is hard ass work.

Sighing, I got out the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. Today is gonna be a long day. And just as I said that, my bedroom door opened

"Serenity, you left your front door unlock-"

Sasuke was in my room, and I was staring at him. He was staring back at me, his mouth partly opened. I glared at him. "IT'S CALLED KNOCKING!" I yelled at him. "AND IT'S A SAFE AREA! I CAN LEAVE THE DOOR UNLOCK ALL NIGHT AND I'LL BE SAFE!"

He glared at me. "ARE YOU CRAZY AS HELL?! YOU HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THESE PEOPLE WHO'LL COME INTO YOUR HOUSE!"

"YEA, LIKE YOU!" I yelled at him, placing my hand on my waist. "NO ONE ELSE EVER CAME INTO MY HOUSE LIKE A WEIRDO WHEN I'M WET AND VULNERABLE!" I called him.

I saw a blush rise on his face. "AND PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!" he yelled at me.

"NO! IT'S MY HOUSE! I'M AIR DRYING!" I yelled out, before going to my closet to pull out a new kimono that was pitch black with green butterflies on it and a deep green sash to tie.

"…Why are you here anyways, weirdo?" I asked him.

"I'm here to walk with you." He said like nothing.

I face him, my face held a pout. However, I couldn't help but to get excited on the inside. "I don't need to be walked. I could have got there alone." I told him.

He stared at me. "Being my girlfriend means we walk together." he told me.

My sweat dropped, however I smiled. "You're a funny person." I told him. "Ok, boyfriend. Which do you want me to wear?" I said before pulling out my panties. "I got purple, blue, black, green, and pink-"

"Are you really?" he asked me, his blush never left his face.

I laughed at him, a blush on my cheeks forming as well. "It's a serious question, which one?" I held out the cute panties to him.

He stared at them, thinking about it, before looking into my eyes. "…Am I gonna see them on you?"

"Is that just the pervert in you talking or are you serious?"

He smirked at me, sitting on my bed. "Possible both. I mean, we're both young."

"The word 'young' is the word of the day." I laughed.

He laughed as well, a light smile was on his face as he looked down at the floor. "Blue." he said.

"The blue ones?" I held them up.

He nodded. "Blue is my favorite color." he told me.

I stayed quiet and blushed lightly when he said that. "…Ok, I'll wear them…now don't turn around, Imma get dress." I told him, giving him my back.

I peaked lightly to see him staring at the wall off to the side, and I smile lightly. He's really respectful. I like that about him. I slid the towel off of me and began to dress, while he sat there quietly.

"…So, how did you sleep last night?" I asked him, slipping my underclothes on first.

"Yea." he said.

"Yea?" I asked confusedly.

"Yea."

Ok…to whatever the hell that means. I rolled my eyes and tied the sash to the kimono before turning around to look at Sasuke. He was still staring at my wall, and I blinked a little before flickering my eyes to what he was staring at.

…My mirror…which gave him a great show of me getting dress. Oh, you're good, Uchiha. At least I know you're not gay and you like a show.

…However,

"SASUKE!" I yelled at him.

He quickly faced me with a taking back look. I felt him getting afraid, and he should be afraid. He should be very afraid.

* * *

We walked to the bridge that Kakashi told us to meet him at. He was holding my hand, which I really didn't want him to do since it will cause so much tension and irritation in the group…

I looked up at him. "Why?" I asked.

He looked back down at me. "Why are you being so damn annoying about this?"

"Because!" I gasped out.

He stared at me while I kept my gaze on to the floor, mumbling something to him.

"What?"

"I said because it's embarrassing." I told him with a flushed face.

"I don't see anything wrong about holding your simple hand." he told me.

"My hand isn't simple! You know what I've done with these hands?!" I asked him.

"Nope. And I don't care." he said bluntly.

I mumble a little at that. "Glade to see that." I said lowly.

We continued walking, finger in laced once we made it to the bridge. Naruto and Sakura was there, and I cursed, trying to rip my hand out of his.

"Ok, we're at the bridge! You can let go now!" I hissed.

He never let his hand go, and I pulled us to a stop. "Sasuke!"

"What?!" he snapped back at me.

"Let my hand go, now!"

"Why, you afraid of something?" he taunted me.

I was taking back at that statement. Me, afraid of something?! I'm not afraid of shit! I know no fear! Fear is only a figment of a persons imagination. I was once afraid, but now I am different. I am fear!

"_I know no fear._" I hissed darkly at him.

He smirked at me. "Then walk with me across this bridge like this, if you're not scared, Serenity."

I humph at that. "Fine!" I said, walking once again to the bridge.

Our feet touched the cement ground, and Sakura was the first to turn around with a smile on her face.

"Sasu-" she started off really happy, but in an instant, that happiness disappeared when she saw my hands with his. She got real quiet, and Naruto shortly looked over at her.

"Hey, what's the matter Saku…" he carried off when he saw the same thing.

He went hysterical.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" he yelled "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO HOLD HER HAND, TEME?!" he yelled more at Sasuke.

Sasuke could only smirk more. "What do you think, loser?" he asked him. "I'm holding my girlfriends hand." he told him.

Naruto's jaw dropped and he was just stunned. I looked over at Sakura when I felt sadness raid from her. Her eyes held tears and she looked down from us. I couldn't help but to feel sad for her. I know she really cares for Sasuke, hell, I could feel her heart breaking right now. And to know that Sasuke wouldn't have loved her back the way she would have wanted him to is even more sad.

"Ree, you cant be serious! You're not dating him, right?!" He asked me.

"…" I looked up at Sasuke who was staring down at me, and I sighed lightly and looked over at Naruto.

"…Yea…we are." my eyes lowered gently when I saw a look of betrayal on his face.

He turned away from me slightly, and gave us his back. My heart pained a bit. I knew he was upset. To date his biggest rival in the whole universe, it is painful for him. I looked back up at Sasuke who still had his smirk on his face, and I could only sigh out lightly.

'_Things wont get better, huh?_'

"Hey guys!"

We looked up to see Kakashi sitting on top of the bridge with a light smile on his face. We didn't say anything to him, and he was confused. "Anything…wrong here?" he asked.

Once again silence, but it wasn't until Naruto face him with a grin. "NOTHING! IMMA BE BETTER THAN EVERYONE, WATCH ME!" he yelled.

I was slightly taking back by his bold statement, however, I couldn't help but to smile lightly at that as well.

* * *

We were in a river right now, cleaning it up since there was so much trash and shit in it. Honestly, really? Do people really just feel bored and throw their shit away in the water?! Who does shit like that? **(Me, Serenity. I'm sorry, damn -_-)**.

I glance over at Naruto, who was searching for more trash, and I smiled a little at his determination.

"…Kazahana."

I looked lightly to see Sakura next to me, looking down at the water, however, I felt like she had some business she had to take care of with me.

"Haruno." I said as well.

"…I don't know what Sasuke-kun sees in you of all girls, however," She looked up to glare at me, but also had a smirk. "I'm not giving up on him." she told me. "I will not lose to you."

Though I felt relief that she wasn't going to turn all emo and shit over the whole Sasuke thing, I still got protective. What? I may not show it, but Sasuke is MY man…well…boy…but that sounds weird, so that's my MAN!

I smirked lightly at her back. "We'll see about that, woman."

"GAHHH!"

We all looked over to see Naruto being swept away by the current, and I screamed out. Just how the fuck did he fall in the water any damn way!? I was about to run after him to grab him, but I saw that Sasuke had sprung into action hanging on a rope to grab him. My pounding heart stopped slowly, and I sighed out lightly.

But once I thought everything was fine, I heard the branch to the tree snap, and they both went falling. My eyes widened lightly, and I quickly made some hands signs.

"Earth Style: Mother Roots Jutsu."

Branches shortly sprouted from the tree and quickly grabbed Sasuke by his ankle and Naruto by his waist. My heart finally slowed down, and I heard Sakura sigh out as well. Kakashi looked over at us and shortly at Naruto and Sasuke who was back on the ground once the branches placed them there.

"…Thank you Serenity for saving us before we died." he mumbled to them.

Naruto laughed embarrassedly, while Sasuke grunted. I could only sigh at that. "You two are losers without me." I placed my hands on my waist.

Naruto, still laughing nervously, looked over at me. "…Thanks, Ree." he said.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

* * *

We were walking in the village now, and damn was I tired. I was walking behind Kakashi and Sakura and Sasuke carried Naruto who was caught in an mine field that a dog pulled him into. And as sad as that was, I was just laughing at him, no offense, but he should have known better to not get the biggest dog out there.

"…Serenity." I heard Kakashi.

I looked up at him. "Yes, sensei?"

"You're never with the group at times. You keep your distant from them."

I sighed out a little and stared at them as I saw Naruto and Sasuke bickering at each other all of the sudden, and I looked back up at Kakashi. "It's annoying. I cant stand shit like this. I might as well be my own group instead of seeing this." I grunted.

"…Then you need to tell them that-"

"Kakashi-sensei, honestly, shit isn't going to work like that." I told him. "They need to learn that on their own. When shit gets real in the end, they'll learn…" I told him, looking off.

He stared at me before looking back into his book. "…Alright guys," he addressed to all of us. "That's enough for today. Lets get some rest. I'll see you guys tomorrow." he said, poofing off.

I stared at the missing spot that Kakashi was just at, and sighed out again. Sakura saw that I wasn't paying attention to the whole situation, and quickly ran over to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun!" she called to him.

My head quickly snapped over to see her flirting, and I shook my head at it, however, I had to bit my tongue 6 times so I wouldn't choke a hoe. I heard her ask him to go on date with her again.

He stared at her, slightly cold. "You need to stop flirting and start training. You're worse than Naruto." he told her, walking away from her and over to me.

I stared at the ground once he stopped in front of me. I pouted lightly. He's doing this damn boyfriend shit again. I'm not even planning to leave yet. I wanted to hang out with Naruto and go back to his place and eat some ramen.

"Come on." He said, holding out his hand.

The thing was…I would have went with Sasuke, however, I don't like relationships. I don't want to one day slip and end up depending on him or something like that. He did tell me that it's ok, however I didn't want that kind of life style. I trusted a someone once and then he made me a murder.

"I'm not leaving yet." I told him.

He stared at me. "Come on. I'm going to drop you off home and then I'm going to the fields-"

"Ok, then you go train." I blurted. "Imma hang out with my brother." I told him.

I felt jealousy sprout from him, and he glared at me slightly, taking me back. The fuck is his problem?! But either way, I glared right back at him, not breaking the gaze we gave one another.

"You like Naruto or something?!" he snapped at me.

I was taking back at his statement. "Naruto was my first friend! He offered his home to me! He made me happy, _before you_!" I snapped back with a hiss at the end.

He glared harshly at me. "Then I don't understand the whole fucking point of why I'm giving you my time that I can use for something else!"

I rolled my eyes. "Ohh, Uchiha is stating that I'm wasting his time, something that Serenity didn't even fucking ask for!"

He stared at me coldly. "Then by all fucking means, you have fun with your 'brother'." he told me, walking away now.

I stood there proudly, however, I couldn't help but to feel sadness just now. He was so serious about that too. I turned around, sucking in my pride just for a second.

"Sasuke-"

"I'm not wasting my time with you right now." he told me, walking further away.

My eyes soften and slightly stung before I rubbed them lightly with my palm. Naruto and Sakura stared at me for a second, and I stared down at the ground with broken eyes before shaking off, my mood turning from sad to now sour…and bitchy.

"FINE! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF I'M NOT WORTH YOUR DAMN TIME! YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ME, UCHIHA! I'M NOT LIKE THOSE STUPID BITCHES!" I yelled, however, he didn't even respond to it, and I know I was loud enough, even if he was almost out of sight. "DID YOU HEAR ME, SASUKE! I DON'T NEED YOURS OR ANYONE ELSE'S TIME!" I yelled once again.

It's true. I was always growing up on my own. My mother was terrible with us, not in an abusive way, but more of an…antisocial like way. When something ever happen to me, good or bad, but always bad, I kept it in and handle it my way, because I'm independent. I don't need anyone, I don't need sympathy. I am not week nor pathetic enough to want any form of that shit.

However…that thought process didn't seem to stop these tears that threaten to leak. It didn't stop him from calling me a waste of time. Maybe I'm just bad at this girlfriend boyfriend thing…I think that explains it. However, I don't understand this…jealousy that he gets every time I say Naruto! It makes no sense!

However, I sighed out and rubbed my eyes. I'm hungry. I soon turned to look over at Naruto, only to look confused when I saw him talking to Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. I haven't seen them in a long time. I smiled lightly and walked over to them.

"Hey guys, long time no see."

Konohamaru was the first to look up at me, and a smile was on his face instantly. "SERENITY-ONEE-CHAN!" he yelled out.

The other two quickly looked up at me with a smile as well, and Udon, sniffed. "Serenity-onee-chan! I missed you!" He said, sounding stuffed up and a snot bubble was just…there, hanging from his nose.

I smiled a little and pulled out a tissue. "Sweetie, blow." I told him.

He took the tissue and blew his nose while Moegi looked over at me. "Onee-chan, is it true that you're going out with Sasuke-kun?!"

"Gah!" she caught me off guard with that, and shortly I looked the other way. Seriously, even the little academy students know about us and it's barely been a day? That some bull shit!

"FORGET THAT RIGHT NOW! NARUTO-NII-SAN IS GONNA PLAY NINJA WITH US!" Konohamaru yelled at them.

Playing ninja? …That sounds fun! I wanna play too!

"Seriously? A ninja playing ninja? That's stupid." Sakura mopped over to us, after Sasuke dissed her…5 minutes ago or something like that.

I scoffed lightly at that. "Coming from the ninja who sucks at her only responsibility-OWW!" I winced when Naruto elbowed my side.

"Ree!" He snapped at me.

I looked at him with a confused look while he gave me that shut up look. I pouted lightly and looked the other way and mumbled. Konohamaru noticed and looked at him.

"Hey, boss, is that your…girlfriend!?" He showed him his pinky.

Naruto noticed and shortly laughed and blushed at that. "Well…you can tell that she's totally into me."

I felt rage raid off of Sakura and she punched Naruto so hard that he went flying and collided into a wooden fence. I covered my mouth when I witnessed that, I saw that he was coughing out blood. The kids all ran to comfort him, and I quickly turned to Sakura and glared at her with hate.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO HIT HIM SO BADLY?!" I yelled at her.

She glared at me back. "HE'S ANNOYING-"

"DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE FUCKING RIGHT TO ALMOST PUT HIM IN A COMA! MAYBE I SHOULD BEAT SOME FUCKING SENSE IN YOU! _DON'T YOU EVER PUT YOUR FUCKING HANDS ON MY BROTHER!_" I told her.

"OH YEA, AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?!" she yelled at me.

…She asked for it. You see this, right?! She wants to die, ok? Ok.

As I was about to proceed to start some shit, I heard Konohamaru yelling from behind me. "YOU'RE AN EVIL TROLL, WHO DOES THIS TO A PERSON?! NO MATTER HOW MAD YOU ARE AT THE PERSON YOU SHOULDN'T HIT THEM LIKE THAT! HE'S YOUR TEAM MATE! YOU'RE NOT EVEN HUMAN, ARE YOU?! JUST LOOK AT THE SIZE OF YOUR HUGE FOREHEAD!" he insulted her.

I covered my mouth up when I heard that, and held in my laugh. What? That was too funny. I forgot about just now that quickly. I shortly heard him scream. I looked up and over at a now standing Naruto and the kids, running away from Sakura. I gasped out, and ran after them. My god, this bitch is crazy. They didn't do anything wrong but laughed at her! I believe that if it's funny enough to laugh, then shit, laugh at it, don't take it to heart!

I saw that they all stop running, and I got confused quickly. I looked over to see Konohamaru being held up by a…weirdo with purple face painting and wearing all black. He also had a weird thing on his back, covered up with wrappings. I stopped my running once I was in front.

"LET ME GO!" Konohamaru yelled.

"Hey, it was my fault, he's only a kid. Just let him go." Sakura said.

"YEA, LET HIM GO!" Naruto yelled out now.

"…You guys are annoying me."

"Kankuro, we're not here to cause trouble."

I looked over to see a girl with blond hair style so…differently, almost like Shikamaru's hair but placed in 4 short pony tails. The boy looked over at her. "Don't worry, Temari, Imma finish this up before he gets here. I just wanna have some fun." he told her, chocking Konohamaru more.

This time, I stepped in. What the fuck is wrong with this mother fucker? "_Hey, let him go and we'll go at it._" I glared at him.

The two of them shortly looked over at me. The boy smirked. "Well, well, what do we have here? Another weakling…except this one is cuter."

I twitched at him disgustingly. "…Ew. As if I'll date a ugly looking mime." I called him.

The girl next to him laughed and he twitched at me before glaring, his anger pulsing from what I can feel. "You people are annoying me."

"THEN ALLOW ME TO FIX THAT!" Naruto yelled out, running to save Konohamaru.

I looked over at him quickly with wide eyes. "NARUTO, STOP! THIS IS-"

"GAH!" Naruto fell on the floor quickly. My eyes widen lightly and I look back over at the boy who was smirking lightly. I noticed his hands were out and in a curling like motion. I study him, and I slowly went to my hair and pulled out some strands, letting it turn into a short dagger. With a step I was right in his face, and using this to my advantage, I sliced the arm he was holding Konohamaru with.

He yelled out, dropping Konohamaru and he quickly ran over where the others were. I quickly did a step back and I swung my leg out that collided with his neck. He caught my gaze, and I saw a smirk on his face. Shortly then, he lower kick my ankle, catching me off guard.

I screamed out and fell on the ground. That actually hurt! I took off my sandal and saw a bruise already forming on my ankle. I see, Mr. Mime plays dirty. I saw how he cracked his neck. "You kick like a man. That shit hurt." he told me with a smirk.

"FUCK YOU!"

"OH, WHAT TIME CUTIE-OW!"

I threw my shoe at him **(YES! I FINALLY PUT THAT ;D)** for his smart ass remark, which collided with his face harshly. He yelled out, and I saw his nose was bleeding. Yes! I broke it! However, that didn't stop him. He glared at me harshly.

"I was going to let you go, but now, you're gonna regret that."

His hand went towards me, and just when was about cut his hand off with my dagger that he forgot about, a stone collided with his hand, making him wince and backed away from me. I stared at his soar hand, a bit confused at what just happened.

"You're a long way home and starting a problem that you wish you haven't done.

"SASUKE-KUN!" I heard Sakura yelled out with a smile.

I looked up to see Sasuke sitting on a tree branch with a slight glare on his face, tossing a few more stones around. I blinked a bit and kept staring at him. He came…Sasuke actually came back to save me? Did he even leave?

"Oh look, more weaklings." Mr. Mime said.

"Get lost." Sasuke told him, crushing a stone that was in his hand and shortly released it and the stone was nothing but dust.

"SERENITY-ONEE-CHAN, YOU'RE SO LUCKY!" Moegi sighed out.

I twitched when she said that. Seriously? Lucky? He wouldn't of had a hand if Sasuke didn't step in…but I should be thankful, yea? He came back to my rescue…if I needed it…and I probably did.

"I'm tired of these little assholes!" Mr. Mime spat, going behind his back to pull off that thing I was staring at earlier, the wrappings coming a lose.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO USE THE CROW FOR THIS?" The girl next to him yell.

"Hell yea. I'm tired of them-"

"Kankuro, back off."

We all looked over at the tree to see a boy with spiky short red hair, standing upside down, arms folded with heavy eyeliner around his sea aqua eyes. He had this giant gore on his back.

"You're an embarrassment to our village." He stared mainly at Mr. Mime. He was laughed nervously.

"H-Hey, Gaara." he called him.

That name sounded so familiar. I don't know this kid in anyway, however, I know his name, I used to hear it all the time in the past. I kept my gaze on him as he continued to stare down at Mr. Mime. "Did you forget the reason we came all the way out here?"

"W-Well, they, well-she, challenged me first and-" he pointed at me, but the boy cut him off.

"Shut up…before I kill you."

I shivered. Bloodlust, pure bloodlust was leaking from him. I gulped, but then I began to shivered. Even Mr. Mime was scared shitless, and sure was the girl next to him.

"R-Right, I'm sorry, Gaara, I was totally out of line." he told him

"…" Gaara shortly looked over at Sasuke. "I'm sorry, for any trouble he has caused."

Sand was quickly in front of me and he went from the tree over to the ground in an instant. Sasuke was quickly by my side once he jumped from the tree as well. But I just stared at this Gaara kid. His energy…it…was cold. I cant make it out as anything. It scared me.

He looked at me for awhile. I couldn't tell what it was, his eyes…they spelt trouble. I needed to get away, I needed to run. I tried to get back on my feet, but that bruise was actually a sprain ankle and I fell back down, moaning in pain when I did.

'_Serenity, move damn it, MOVE!_'

But my body was in so much pain. I looked into his eyes, fear was all written in my own. My eyes even welt up, I wanted to cry. I was so scared that I wanted to cry. What the fuck is wrong with me? I've haven't been this scared since I left. And though I was scared, I only thought about one person. '_S-Sasuke! Sasuke, I need you!_'

He stared for another second, and then shortly, he turned away and walked to his group I'm assuming.

"We didn't come here to play games. Lets go." he told them.

They followed him, no complaints or question. Oh thank god, thank god they're leaving.

"HEY!" Sakura yelled out.

'_BITCH!_' I yelled in my head.

"What?" The girl known as Temari asked.

Sakura than asked several question, seeing that they're from the Sand Village, and asked to see some ID. Temari stated that they have permission and that they're here to take the chuunin exam. Naruto looked confused. "The hell is the chuunin exam? I never heard of that shit."

"You take the exam to become a Chuunin, boss." Konohamaru told him.

Naruto was pumped. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT?! I'M THERE!"

I heard Gaara scoffed, walking away, and shortly Sasuke spoke. "Hey, you. Who are you?"

Temari turned back around with a flirty smile on her face. "Oh, you mean me?" she asked.

Though I was scared, I swallowed my spit and began to take possession of what is mine. "N-No, not you. He's not interested in you." I glared lightly. "He's talking about raccoon eyes."

They looked taking back at what I said about Gaara, and shortly, he turned around. The end of my life will happen shortly because of my big ass mouth.

"…My name is Gaara of the desert…I'm curious about you too. So, who are you?"

I saw Sasuke smirked. "Uchiha Sasuke."

They soon had a stare down before Gaara looked at me too. "And you?"

Those eyes just scared me, and that energy, that fucking instinct to kill. I hushed myself once again and looked the other way. I said nothing. I didn't want to reveal myself so easily. What if he looks up my information and tries to kill me or something for calling him a raccoon?!

"I asked you a question." he said deadly.

I shook with fear. "K-Kazahana…Serenity." I told him lowly.

Sasuke noticed I was scared and so did Gaara. He shortly began to turn again.

"Hey! I bet you're dying to know my name huh?!" Naruto said with a smile.

"…I couldn't care less." he said.

They shortly left and I held myself. I shortly looked up to see Sasuke staring down at me. "You alright?" he asked.

"…" I soon pouted and forced myself to get back up again. I was still scared, I didn't even use my medical jutsu to heal this wound. I limp my way away from them, using the fence as support as I walked.

"Just where the hell are you going?" Sasuke snapped at me.

I looked at him. "Home!" I snapped back.

"Let me take you-"

"I DON'T NEED IT!" I cried. "I CAN GET HOME ON MY OWN! I DON'T NEED YOU!" I yelled out, walking again, the tears of fear finally split out.

I became too dependent it seems, I'm never afraid. I know no fear. And yet, he scared me? I know who he is now. A Jinchuuriki. He's like Naruto. And I fought worse since I was 5. I've gotten weak, I am weak. And it's because of this relationship I'm in.

"Serenity!" Sasuke followed me.

"_LEAVE ME ALONE-_"

"SERENITY, SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME FUCKING HELP YOU!"

I looked up at him, a glare on my and his face, but that didn't stop him from lifting me up, bridal style and leaped me off somewhere. I stayed quiet and I saw that we were going to my house.

"…What was up with you today?"

"Nothing was up with me. I'm the same as any other day." I said bluntly.

"I thought the Serenity I know wasn't afraid of anything-"

"I'M NOT!" I snapped. "I KNOW NO FEAR!" I yelled at him.

He looked down at me before sighing, irritated, and kept walking. "You're really annoying." he told.

"So what! I'm a waste of your time anyways!" I yelled out.

He stayed quiet before sighing with frustration. "Look, Serenity, I know you're pissed. I really do, however, today…I didn't mean it. I was upset." he told me coming up to my house.

I stared up at him while he stared down at me. I took my hand and dug into my chest and pulled out the key to my house. It was an awkward silence and we soon started laughing a little. He took the key and opened the door and walked us in, closing the door.

He took off his shoes before walking to my couch and lied me down on it. I shortly gasped.

"MY SHOE!"

"I have it, calm down." He told me holding it up before taking off the other one on my foot. I 'ohed' and just kept staring at him. He place my shoes somewhere and shortly stared at me.

"…I'll leave now." he told me.

"Huh? Why?" I asked sadly.

"…I thought you were still upset at me." he told me.

I looked at him sadly. Yea, I'm mad…but I didn't want him to leave. When I'm alone with him like this…I don't want him to leave. "…Doesn't mean I want you to go…" I blushed lightly.

"…" he walked back over to me once I scooted on the couch, my legs still on the couch so he could sit down at least. I felt him sitting down, and felt his uncomfortableness…if that's even a word. I shifted to the other side to cuddle on his chest.

"…Serenity, you know you can tell me anything." Sasuke said.

"Same to you."

"I have no secrets-"

"You're jealous of Naruto-"

"I am not!" he snapped.

I was taking back lightly, and I shortly looked up at him. "Sasuke, you are. I can feel it…I can feel it right now." I told him.

"…" he shortly sighed out and looked the other way. "You gotta tell me what's up with you if I tell you."

"Yea." I said.

He was quiet for a bit longer, but he shortly sighed out and looked down at me. "I'm jealous at how close you guys are."

"…Eh?"

"That's what I'm jealous about, seeing him with you, seeing how you two behave, I just hate it when you're with that loser!" he confessed to me. "…And maybe I have been…clingy if you want to call it that, but I cant help it when it comes down to you Ree. I don't like seeing other guys with you…"

I blushed lightly. "…Did…did you just call me Ree?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "Naruto gets to call you that! I always wanted to call you Ree!" he snapped.

I put my hand out to him. "Ok, ok, calm down. You can call me Ree." I smiled. "It's cuter when you call me that anyways."

"…Oh, so you're saying Naruto is cute?!"

My sweat dropped. "Anyways, Mr. Jealous Type. Since you told me that, I'll tell you what's up with me…"

He calmed his ass down like I thought he would and stared at me. "…Welps, you see…as you know…what I'm trying to say-"

"I know what you're doing."

"…What am I doing?"

"Just get to the point." he rolled his eyes.

I sighed out, but I shortly got to the point like he wanted to. "I can feel emotions, I can feel tension, I can feel everything because I am Serpent's spirit" I started before sighing. "I felt that kid…and he scared me…I haven't felt something like that in years. And then…I duhno. I wanted to run to you…but my pride wouldn't have let me. Because I shouldn't believe in fear…I used to be fear…to know you have that power that people fear, that people know about you because of the amount of blood on your hands, my 10 year old self loved it." I pouted lightly before looking back at Sasuke. "Yea, so that's what's up." I told him.

He kept staring at me. "…The hell you mean you're a Serpent's spirit?"

I open my mouth, but quickly closed it. That something I rather not talk about with him just yet…"It's just a clan thing…it's…pretty hard to understand-"

"I told you that you could tell me anything-"

"I know…but not yet." I looked down sadly.

We were quiet and I placed my head on his chest. He shortly responded by placing his arm around me, gently kissing my head which I blushed at. He kept me close by his chest and I couldn't help but to smile.

"…You're always protected, Serenity. Even if it seems like I'm far, I'll always be there to protect you." he told me.

I could only blush more at that and I looked up at him to kiss him tenderly on his lips, which he responded to, wrapping both of his arms around me now.

…Maybe…this is something I can get use to, however, I cant stay this close…I just cant…if I become depend, I'll only be a burden for him…just how my sister saw me.

'_Sasuke, I promise I wont be useless to you…_'

* * *

**This is the longest that I wrote for a story so far _, but I enjoyed writing it. I hope you guys liked it. Also, I have a poll going on so I would appreciate it if you guys can vote on it. Thanks, and please review! Bye!**


	8. Just A Day With Sasuke

**Serenity's P.O.V.**

I'm tired. And not only am I tired physically, I'm tired of Kakashi's ass coming late all of the damn time. I was actually the first one here, and no one else seemed to be here either. I really don't know why I'm always the first one to come, I really don't. And I don't know why us as a group comes at the time he tells us. Seriously, I could be in bed right now. 12 pm is pretty damn early if I could say so myself.

I shortly heard footsteps coming, and I turned to see Sasuke with his hands in his pocket. My hands were folded under my breast, and I stepped in front of him.

"Really? Late? You late out of everyone in this damn group?!" I glared and scolded at him.

He stared at me. "…Woman, what the hell are you talking about?"

"DON'T CALL ME A WOMAN! I AM A GIRL!" I told him. "AND I'M TALKING ABOUT WHY YOU'RE SO DAMN LATE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME WE WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET HERE?!"

"…2 O' Clock."

"AND YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS RIGHT NOW?!"

"…2:03?"

"2:05 ACTUALLY!"

His sweat dropped and he shortly shook his head at me. "You're on your period, aren't you?"

I pouted at him. "You're damn right!" I told him, leaning on the railing, he shortly did the same.

"That explain this sudden bitchiness." he laughed lightly before getting quiet again.

"…It's not bitchiness…it's PMSing."

"…Bitchiness, right?"

I thought about it. "…Ehh, I guess." I giggled a little, forgetting my frustration and just happy that someone is with me right now…

We stood there quietly, and I kept looking at the sky before glancing at him, before looking back at the sky again and repeating the whole process again. I don't mind looking at this guy all day actually. He's straight handsome. It's still hard to believe that he's my boyfriend…

I stared too long at him, and he turned to look at me. A blush came on my face, but it would have been embarrassing if I turned away now. Our eyes stared deep into one another's, and I shortly leaned over to him, my eyes lids half way closed.

"Before they come…can I just have one?" I asked him.

He didn't hesitate, he grabbed my chin and pulled me closer to him to capture his lips with my own. My mouth quickly open to allow him entrance, which he took advantage of instantly. I don't know what's gotten into me all of a sudden, but…I just really like kissing him. It feels so…good. It heats my body up in a good way. It makes me want more.

However, I pulled back, knowing that if I didn't stop now, we were gonna get caught by Naruto and Sakura. I kept staring at him, and I don't know what just happened, but I started laughing, my blush never dropping from my face.

He stared at me like I was strange, but he had an amused smile on his lips before pulling me into his chest. "Something funny?"

"I don't know!" I held him back, still laughing. "I think I'm happy!" I laughed harder.

"So laugh? That's pretty fucked up." he chuckled.

"I know!" I told him, giggling now until I came into a complete stop.

I stayed in his arms though, and it had to have been minutes until I pulled my head up to at least look at him with a smile on my lips. "I like you." I told him.

He smiled back at me and lend down to kiss my lips gently, pulling back when he did so. That caused me to moan in displeasure. "Another one."

He couldn't help but to chuckle at me and shortly kissed me again, a bit longer this time, satisfying me.

"Hey! I'm here."

We quickly pulled away from our embrace when Naruto came running on the bridge with a grin. "Hey, Ree!" Naruto smiled at me.

I smiled back at him. "Big brother!" I jumped up to hug him lovingly.

He held me back, swinging me around. We laughed lightly, and it was then I felt Sasuke's jealousy again. I looked over to see him glaring at the ground with passion…it was like…FUCK YOU GROUND! FUCK YOU AND YOUR VERY BEING! …But maybe we should replace ground with Naruto. I know he's jealousy, however, he shouldn't be…me and Naruto only have a special friendship. Nothing more or less. Sasuke has nothing to fear. He's the one that I like.

"Ne, Ree." Naruto said.

I looked back at him, placing my smile back on my face. "What?" I asked.

"When are we going to get some ramen together! We haven't hung out in days! And you've been staying in your apartment now! I get lonely with out you."

I felt sadness raid from him, and my eyes soften at that. It's not that I didn't want to go back to Naruto's house, it's just…me and Sasuke cant make out anymore…if that's the best excuse. Sasuke will go where ever I go, that includes Naruto's house as well…and those two…they're like a cobra and a mongoose. Shit will always go down when those two are together.

"I know, Naruto…we'll hang out today!" I smiled.

"…Well, I really cant today…you see the kids wanted me to play with them today…"

I felt a coat of happiness bloom from Sasuke…and also a victory moment for him.

"…Oh, I see…"

"Yea…but I wont be busy later on, like around 8ish." he scratched his cheek. "How about then?"

I open my mouth, but then Sasuke came and grabbed me by my waist. "Sorry, dobe. She's with me at night." Sasuke so smoothly put it.

My sweat drop. "…Thank you, Sasuke for making me sound like a whore."

Naruto was taking back by his sudden response. "S-Serenity…"

"No, Naruto. He doesn't mean it like that." I glared at Sasuke who only smirked down at me. I shortly rolled my eyes and looked back at Naruto with a smile. "Sounds like a date!"

"Excuse me?" Sasuke went to jealous mode while Naruto grinned all happily.

I looked back at him. "You know how we give each other nicknames? Imma call you Jelly. Alright?"

He twitched at me, while I just rolled my eyes. The jealousy shit is pissing me off. He's so fucking jelly that it isn't funny.

"…Fine. Whatever then." he told me, letting me go as we walked back to the rail to lean on it.

I looked over at Sasuke, before looking back at Naruto. "Imma calm Mr. Jelly down." I told him, with a smile before walking over to Sasuke.

Once I got in front of him, I stared at him. "…Jelly?" I called him.

"…" He kept quiet, not even looking up at me. His eyes were glued to the ground.

"Come on, talk to me, Jelly." I went to his face with a smile. "You're being moody again." I told him.

"Hn."

"Oh come on. We'll have the rest of the day together after Kakashi tell us what he wanted to talk about." I tried to persuade him.

His eyes finally flickered up to look at me. "I'm training today."

I groaned. "Again?"

"I need to be strong, Serenity. Do you understand that?"

"But cant you just hangout with me today?"

"I was, but you wanted to hangout with that loser today." he grunted out.

"I haven't hung with Naruto for…3 days now!" I told him. "Why cant you train at night! It'll still be a bit bright out." I told him with soft eyes.

"…"

"…Please? We'll do whatever you want." I said, grabbing his hand and smiling more at him. "Whatever you wanna do, we'll do it." I told him, now with a smirk.

"…You hinting at something?" he smirked back at me, finally holding my hand back, pulling me closer to him.

I grinned. "Whatever makes you spend time with me." I told him, standing on my toes to press my forehead on his.

He shortly chuckled at me, letting go of my hand and wrapped his arms around me. "…Alright, you got me. We'll hangout." he told me.

I sprinted my arms up happily in the air with a grin. "YAY!" I told him, wrapping my arms around his neck to hold him back.

* * *

…Awesome…it's been 3 hours…3 shitty hours and he's still not here yet. Kakashi, what the fuck is wrong with you?

"He's always late." Sakura, who finally showed up about 10 minutes after Naruto, stated.

"You're right, Sakura!" Naruto agreed with her.

"ALL THIS TIME MAKING US WAIT, I COULD HAVE BLOW DRIED MY HAIR!" she yelled, angrily.

"YEA! AND I COULD HAVE BRUSHED MY TEETH AND CHANGED MY UNDERWEAR!" Naruto yelled out with her.

Sakura and I looked at him. "Really? Really Naruto? If you couldn't do anything you could have at least done that." I said, still in Sasuke's arms.

"…I have to agree with Kazahana on this one. That's pretty disgusting." Sakura agreed.

Just then, a poof sound was made, and we quickly looked up to see Kakashi sitting on the top of the bridge. "Hey guess. Sorry I was late. I was lost in the path of life-"

"LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura yelled out.

Kakashi jumped down with a light smile on his face, shortly looking over at me and Sasuke. "I see, so you and Sasuke hit it off finally?"

"FUCK OFF!" I snapped with a pout and blush on my face, hiding back in Sasuke's chest.

Kakashi laughed. "No, it's cute." I heard the amusement in his voice. "Since when? Come on, tell me, I'm your sensei." Kakashi was next to me, poking my side.

I faced him, that blush never left my face "Yea, you're my _sensei_! Not my father! Stop being weird!" I told him.

I still felt the jealousy Sakura had, but now I felt depression coming from her as well. I couldn't help but to sigh too. I'm kind of guilty, however not as much. I didn't steal anyone, Sasuke liked me…sooo…I'm not doing anything wrong, right?

"Was it before or after our return from the mist village?" he kept asking.

I was snapped out of my thoughts and I moaned out, annoyed, and looked at him. He's not gonna leave me alone. "It's been 2 days, ok?" I stated, letting go of Sasuke and shortly from his arms at the same time and just held his hand.

He only chuckled more before motioning all of us to crowd around him, which we did. "I just called you all out here to tell you all that I nominated you all for the chuunin exams." he told us.

We stared at him and Naruto shortly jumped him with happiness.

"YES, THANK YOU, THANK YOU KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"Hey, let go of me! You're slobbering all over my vest!" Kakashi yelled out.

Naruto shortly let go of him, and Kakashi went to his pockets to pull out four applications. "Here, all you guys have to do is take it to the academy 5 days from now to room 301. And if you don't feel ready this year you always have the next time." he told us, handing us our application.

I scanned over it, and I was hit with so many emotions from everyone…including myself. This is fucking awesome! This will get me closer…a lot closer to my plan to kill my father.

"Any questions? No? Ok. Bye guys." Kakashi, poofed off just like that, leaving us all to think.

Naruto the first of us grinned and ran off somewhere, and a mopping Sakura following as well. It was me and Sasuke, and I shortly looked over at him, who was in deep thoughts.

It makes me wonder what he's thinking about. I shortly moved over kiss his cheeks. He looked down at me instantly.

"…I forgot I wasn't alone." he told me.

My eyes soften and I gave him a gentle frown. "You're never alone, babe." I told him.

I saw a soft smile on his lips and he shortly made us walk. He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked up at him with a smile.

"Where are we going?"

"To my house." he told me.

"Ehh? Your house?" I asked.

"Yep. I wanted to take you to my house yesterday, but you were acting like…Serenity…" he said.

I 'pshed' him but shortly leaned on him as we kept walking. "Do you live far from here?"

"No. My clan was once the police for Konoha. I live right in the heart of the village. A little bit close to you as well." he told me.

"…Seriously? That close?" I looked up at him, a bit shocked.

"Yea. Something like that." he told me.

We kept walking for awhile after our short talk. I knew we were already in the Uchiha district for the fact that no one else was here but me and him. All you could hear were our footsteps, that's how quiet it was. I stopped us from walking when I saw a house with a lantern of the Uchiha crest on it that's been sliced in half. I looked over at Sasuke sadly, who wasn't even looking at it, just me.

"My aunt and uncle lived there…" he said simply. "I was really closed to them…"

"…I know." I told him, looking down. "I can see you, Sasuke…happy."

"…" he shortly pulled me. "Come on. We're almost at my house." he told me and I followed.

We kept walking until we came up to house bigger than rest of the house. I admire the beauty of it as we kept walking closer and closer to it. He shortly stopped us to unlock the door and let us in. He guided me in and I shut the door and shortly looked around the house.

"…It's cold…" I told him. "And we're in the middle of summer…" I told him.

"…I'll get you something to drink." he brushed my comment to the side and let go of my hand to go to the kitchen.

I stood there just to look around the house and I noticed pictures where around his house still. I walked over to them and looked at each one of them. The one that got my attention the most was a family picture it seems. I picked it up and stared at it. A woman, a man, a younger version of Sasuke, and then…a body with a missing head…Sasuke, you could have at least cut the whole body out!

"…What are you doing?"

I gasped out and turned around, hiding the picture behind my back, to see Sasuke there with a cup in his hand. I laughed out nervously. "N-Nothing. I'm just doing…me?" I laughed out more.

"What's behind your back-"

"I'M NOT BEING NOSY!" I blurted out.

He gave me a 'what the fuck' face. "Ree, they're just pictures. I don't give a damn if you're looking at them-"

"Oh, really!" I asked, pulling the picture from behind my back. "Why didn't you say so in the beginning?!" I asked him, examining the picture again.

He walked over to me, handing me my cup, which was ice tea…in a cold room…oh well, he's trying. This must be the first time he actually had visitors. I stared at the woman for sometime now before facing him.

"I see where you got your looks from." I told him with a smirk.

He smirked back at me and I looked back at the picture to stare at the man next. "…And I see where you got your will from." I said looking down at young Sasuke before cooing.

"You were so cute! No wonder you have such a huge fan girl club!" I told him, going up to his cheek to kiss it and sat the picture back down to drink my…cold…tea.

"…You're not going to ask me about the other one?" he asked.

"You're brother?" I asked. "No, not really." I told him, facing him after I was done with me tea, setting it down somewhere and wrapped my arms around his neck, staring into his eyes. "I wanna have a good 3 hours with you. The past is emotional, I don't want you to remember it. You don't think about the past when you're with me, I'm your calm haven." I grinned.

He smiled lightly at me. "Something like that."

My grin drop to a small frown. "…Fuck you then." I said letting him go, but still grabbed his hand. "I wanna see your room!" I said, dragging him down the hall.

"…Make a turn and it's the last one to the right." he told me.

I followed his instructions and saw the door to the room, opening it. My jaw dropped lightly. His room…it's huge**(If you seen Sasuke's room in Naruto before, you know it's huge -_-)**! I let go of hand and ran all around his room, admiring shit and what not. I jumped on his bed shortly then and rolled around it. "IT'S SO SOFT-AHHHHHH!" I fell off his bed, head first.

Sasuke started laughing at me, hard. "You're such a dork!" he called me.

I looked up at him, holding my head with a pout. "You laugh at your girlfriend after she falls from your bed?!" I asked him. "You're fucked up!" I called him.

Still laughing, he walked over to me, and lifted me up by my waist, setting me back on his bed. He shortly smirked at my pouting face. "You'll live." he said simply.

I gave him a look again, and pushed him away from me. "Asshole." I said simply.

"…Look, you winkled your kimono." he told me, trying to press it out with arm.

"So? I have more at home." I told him. "Imma get another one shortly." I said simply.

I shortly then grabbed his hand so he could stop and pulled him to sit down with me. I snuggled on his arm and just played with his fingers with my own.

For this to be my first relationship…I duhno, I like it. I like being with him. I like his present. I like his kisses, I like him holding my hand. I like him being all in my mind. And deeply, I like him being jealous…though it is very annoying.

I shortly felt him leaning down to my neck, kissing it lightly as he used his hand to brush my hair back, kissing it intimately now. I bit my lip lightly, leaning to his kisses. I felt my kimono sliding to half way expose my shoulder and his head was buried into my neck.

I gasped out unexpectedly when I felt his tongue graze across my neck. A new feeling was now coming from my between my legs. I shut them tightly, and Sasuke's arm wrapped around my waist to pull me closer to him, his teeth now nipping and pulling my skin. My hand went to his thigh and I squeezed it tightly, now panting noises were coming from me. And then, in an instant, he bit down on my neck, and I screamed out, my nails digging into his thigh now.

I heard a growl come from him, and shortly, he started to suck the area he was biting at. I couldn't help but to moan out his name lightly. He was biting me, there's nothing wrong with that. I'm not ashamed to do stuff like this with Sasuke. He wanted to mark me, and I'm letting him. But the only downfall with this…

I'm so horny now…

* * *

"Kay, Imma go now." I said to Sasuke.

I made him dinner about an hour ago to thank him for his…'hospitality.' He gave me 5 marks along my neck, and I so generously gave him 2 to show that I wasn't going to try to CHEW his neck off.

He looked at me. "Where're you going again?"

"Hang out with Naruto?" I asked him with a face. "Did you forget?"

He grunted and I stopped him. "Hey, we made a deal."

"Yea, but I'm used to you now. Just stay for the night."

"Tomorrow." I said. "We'll hang out for the whole day and I'll stay the night over. I promise." I gave him a smile.

"…" he shortly sighed out. "Alright then." he told me.

"Kay, I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled more at him before turning away.

"…Ree." he called me.

I turned around to look at him. He was looking down, and I saw something pink on his cheeks. "…I never told you this…but I like when you smile." he told me.

I blushed when he told me that as well, but my smile only widen. "Thanks…bye, Jelly." I told him, walking out the house.

Man, I really like that boy.

* * *

**Another chapter completed :). I actually finished another one as well, but I gotta leave to visit my aunt in the hospital ._. but as soon as I get home I'll update another chapter, probably sometime in the evening. Anyways, review :D. Thanks and bye!**


	9. A Story For Another Time

**Serenity's P.O.V. 5 Days Later.**

As a group, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and I walked in the academy. I was actually surprised to see Sakura here. I felt her scared in the beginning when we were offered the applications…and she still is nervous. I looked at both Naruto and Sasuke before slowing down my pace, pulling Sakura with me. She was shocked and stopped her walking, as did I. She looked at me.

"K-Kazahana-"

"Sakura, you don't have to do this." I told her.

She was taking back when I stated that. "And don't give me some bull shit, Sakura. I can feel that you're scared as hell. You're nervous, and you have a little bit of regret. No one is forcing you."

She stayed quiet and I stared at her with soft eyes. I may not like her, but she's still my teammate, and as such, she's just as important to me. "Talk to me."

"…I am scared." she told me. "I'm scared for all of us…even you, Serenity." she told me, honestly.

"…The chuunin exam is a life or death experience. It is something that will be difficult for us as first time gennin. And not even as skill as Sasuke is, his chance of surviving this is in the odds, and you should know how you and Naruto is placed in this." I gave her a serious look.

"…And what about you?"

"…Sakura, I shed hundreds of people's blood when I was only 5, and became an assassins of assassins at the age of 10. You tell me out of all of us who will come out of this alive?"

She stayed really quiet, and I felt her nervousness. "…I'm not trying to break your hopes, but unless you're certain, I refuse for you to walk into you own death most likely." I stared at her.

"…But wouldn't you want me dead? You don't like me."

"…True, I don't like you." I said bluntly, noticing her sweat drop. "…But you're still my teammate…and I wouldn't forgive myself if you died."

"…You're telling me this because…you care?" she looked taking back.

I laughed and shortly smiled. "You can say that."

She sighed out, but shortly smiled back. "I'm going in there, nervous or not. I wanna see how tough these Chuunin exams are." she told me. "And don't forget, I still wont lose to you for Sasuke-kun's love." she smirked. "This is also a test of Romance!"

My smile turned into a smirk shortly after she said that. "_There was never any competition!_' I hissed through my teeth.

"Hey you two! What are you guys doing!?"

We looked over to see Naruto waving us over, he and Sasuke both stopping to look at us. We smirked one last time at each other with a glare before running over to them. I quickly grabbed a hold of Sasuke's hand and we walked over to where a crowd of people where at.

All four of us were confused, and we shortly saw some kid with a bowl cut wearing a green spandex outfit get punched and he shortly then fell on the floor. I stared at the kid. "…Well damn…" I said lowly.

Apparently it was loud enough that caused us attention, and the kid who hit the kid with the bowl cut hair looked over at us as well. "Well well, if it isn't the little rookies." he said.

"…Rookies?" me and Naruto asked.

"Fresh out the academy and already taking the Chuunin exams."

"…Ohh." I said lowly before gasping loudly. "OHHH, THAT'S WHY WE'RE CALLED ROOKIES!"

"WAIT, I'M STILL LOST!" Naruto looked at me.

"HE JUST SAID WHY!" I yelled at him.

"Yea…but I wasn't listening, Ree!" he told me.

As I explain to Naruto in a dumber way, Sasuke and Sakura explain that this wasn't even the 3rd floor, and people amazingly gasped at them. Naruto also gasped in understanding and I smiled at him.

"HELL YEA WE'RE ROOKIES, BUT WE'RE GONNA KICK SOME ASS TOO, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto said.

"But Imma be the one doing most of the ass kicking." I winked at the group.

Naruto looked at me. "Ree, ass kicking is a man's job. All you and Sakura have to do is sit back and let me do all the work."

I was taking back by his sexist comment, but I couldn't help but to smirk. "It looks like Sasuke's gonna be saving your ass a lot, yea?"

Sasuke and Sakura laughed at him and Naruto twitched at me. "HEY!" he yelled at me.

"Excuse me."

We looked over to see the boy with the bowl cut hair walking over to us…mainly staring at Sakura. He shortly blushed.

"You're name is Haruno Sakura, right?"

"…Uh…yea?"

"My name is Rock Lee…please be my girlfriend." he shortly flashed her smile.

Me and Naruto huddle. "…He got some bushy ass eye brows." I said.

We snickered at each other "They look like caterpillars!" Naruto said.

I stop laughing instantly. "No. That's not funny…"

Caterpillars are baby butterflies, NO ONE disrespect the butterflies. Naruto remembered that and started laughing. "Oh yea, I forgot, you like butterflies-"

"I DON'T FUCK LIKE BUTTERFLIES, I LOVE THEM! HOW DARE YOU!"

Sasuke looked over at us and smirk. "You're asking for death, aren't you, Naruto?"

Naruto shortly shivered and looked over at me again. "Ok, calm yourself, Ree."

We stared each other for awhile, and then we started laughing again.

"Hey."

We all stopped laughing when a boy with long brown hair came up to us. I stared at him, he had the same eyes as Hinata…he must be a Hyuuga. Oh, speaking about my best friend…I miss her…even though she's not my best friend…YET! I wonder if her and her group made it as gennins…

But anyways, the boy looked mainly at Sasuke. "You're one of the 10 rookies, an Uchiha too…what's your name?"

"It's common courtesy that you introduce yourself first." Sasuke said bluntly.

"What?" he asked with rage as a girl who was standing next to him with two buns in her hair laughed.

I looked at the boy, feeling a lot of hate and sadness coming from him. However, this kid is beyond arrogant, he's just like Sasuke…

"In other words, you need to give respect to earn respect." I chimed in, still holding Sasuke's hand.

The boy looked at me and looked down at our interlaced hands. "…So, you're his girlfriend it seems."

I gasped with fakeness. "Oh my, how did you figure that out?! It couldn't have been the ora of love radiating from my boyfriend here!"

He glared at me, but shortly, Sakura grabbed us. "Come on, Naruto, Sasuke, Serenity. Let's go already." She pulled us.

"You don't have to pull me, Sakura." Sasuke said, irritated.

"Oh shut up, you like being pulled anyways, Jelly." I said.

"And just how long you gonna call me Jelly."

"Until you're no longer jelly, Jelly." I smiled up at him

* * *

"…Sasuke…" I said lowly.

We were stopped by that one ninja with the bushy eye brows. He just beat Naruto a minute ago, wanting to spar with Sasuke. We had no time for this bull shit. We shouldn't even show this jackass our moves just yet. Psh, men. And I thought women were a pain in the ass.

"Sasuke we don't have time. We have less then half an hour-"

He cut Sakura off. "Relax. All I need is 5 minutes to wipe the floor with him-"

"Sasuke, if you fight him, the odds aren't going to be in your favor** (Hunger Games xD).**" I told him.

He looked down at me. "You're doubting me?"

"You're going to lose." I said bluntly to him.

Sasuke and Sakura looked taking back at my sudden comment. "Save yourself the humiliation. Lets go." I said, grabbing his hand.

He snatched his hand out of my own and looked down at me, glaring. "Shut up." he told me.

I was taking back by his tone. "Shut up?! I'm only telling you the fucking truth! He's just fucking stronger than you-"

"I don't need to hear that shit from you!" he snapped at me. "Just shut up and stay out of it!"

I stayed quiet and we stared at each other with tension. I then glared at him. "…I'll be at the room whenever your done getting your ass whopped." I said simply, walking away from them.

"Wait, Serenity! We're suppose to go together!" Sakura yelled.

"Sorry Sakura. But I need to be alone." I told her simply, still walking away, ignoring Sasuke's eyes on my back. Sometimes, people need to just listen to me. I can see things they cant and it's a waste of time to see it happen again if I tried to prevent it.

I kept walking down the halls, and I shortly stopped once I saw Kakashi standing there. He looked at me, slightly shocked. "Serenity, you're the only one who came?"

I some how smiled at him. "The others are done stairs. Sasuke was being annoying."

"A couples quarrel." Kakashi chuckled.

I looked down, slightly sadden. "…I told him he was going to lose the fight…he was too…but he told me to shut up…" I said lowly before looking back up at him. "He didn't need to tell me to shut up. I was just warning him."

"…Sadly Serenity…you like a guy…and he has a man's attitude. Things need to be the way they want it to be." he said, smiling at me.

"…I guess." I sighed out. "…I didn't really think of it like that."

"That's why I'm here. Think of me as your father." he smiled more.

I had to laugh lightly at that. "…My father…more like an uncle…" I said lowly. "An annoying one too."

He laughed. "That's close enough I guess." he told me.

I couldn't help but to smile back at him. "…Why do you want to be so close to me…Kakashi?"

He was taking off guard with my question and he shortly laugh. "…Maybe because I haven't had a younger girl to care for in awhile…I always wanted a daughter anyways." he told me.

I smiled more. "…You can call me your daughter…but you will only be an uncle to me…I don't want a father…" I told him happily.

"…All the Kazahanas are dead, is that right?"

I got quiet. "…Only me and my sister lived…maybe a few others…but we're the only two I know about so far…"

He stayed quiet as well. "…Why was it that your clan was killed off?"

"That's a story for another time." I said lowly once I heard footsteps walking up to us.

Kakashi looked past me and at our squad. "Serenity's right, you guys did show up." he smiled.

"Ree, why did you leave?!" Naruto asked me.

I looked over at Naruto, ignoring Sasuke and smiled at him. "Just to beat you here." I winked at him.

Naruto shortly grinned while I grin back at him, facing Kakashi once again. "Can we go in now, Kakashi?" I asked him.

He chuckled, grinned and nodded. "Go ahead. I'm so proud of you guys."

Naruto and Sakura went over to open the doors, and I was about to walk to them, but I felt a slight brush on my hand and fingers trying to interlace with my own. Pulled my hand away, slightly glancing at Sasuke who looked taking back at my sudden movement. I walked over to the others when the door finally opened up, Sasuke in tow, and walked in together.

Once the door closed, we looked around, Sakura went into fear, Naruto slightly scared, and Sasuke…slightly intimidated.

"Man, they're scary…" Sakura said.

I scoffed at the group of ninjas that were glaring at us and looked back at my group. "…Don't be intimidated by these-"

"SASUKE-KUN! I KNEW YOU'LL COME!"

I was cut off, and I looked over to the side to see Ino on Sasuke's back. He was glaring at her annoyingly, and I was twitching, along with Sakura.

"God, I missed those good looks of yours, Sasuke-"

"BACK OFF INO!" Sakura yelled.

Ino noticed Sakura and taunted her, and both of them got into an argument over Sasuke. It's like…they don't even care that he's with someone else already. …Women, I guess.

"Ugh, you guys are here too, I knew it was going to be a drag, but this is even worst."

Shikamaru and Choji eventually walked over to us as well. Naruto glared at Shikamaru and then **THOSE TWO** got into it while Choji just kept eating his chips. I shook my head at this mess. Isn't there anyone in this place I could talk to?

"U-Uhm…hi, Naruto-kun."

I looked over to see Hinata standing behind Kiba and Shino at her side once they came up to us. I got really happy just then. "HINATA!" I yelled out, my arms open wide to her.

She saw me, slightly taking back when I hugged her tightly and snuggle my cheek on hers. She shortly noticed that it was me and smiled. "H-Hi, Serenity-chan."

"You're still cute!" I told her.

She blushed and I looked over at Naruto, smirking. "Huh, Naruto?"

He looked at me. "What?" he asked.

"Hinata's cute, isn't she?"

Her whole faced turned into a cherry and Naruto looked at me and then her and then at me. "Well…I mean I guess." he said. "…But she's still pretty weird."

She was now sulking. "He thinks I'm weird." she said lowly.

I gasped out at how much negativity came from out of her now. I glared at Naruto. "NO ONE TOLD YOU TELL HER THAT, IDIOT!" I yelled at him. "I'LL THROW MY SHOE AT YOU!" I pulled off my shoe, about to throw it.

Naruto pleaded with me not throw it at him, but I wasn't listening to him, my eyes darted somewhere else, and I threw my shoe in that direction.

"OWWW!" Ino cried, finally letting go of Sasuke to hold her head.

Sakura began to laugh at her, and Sasuke looked over at me shocked. I shot Ino a glare when she looked around to see who did it, and I looked back at Sasuke, shortly smiling at him. He was taking back, but smiled as well, picking up my shoe and walked over to me with it.

"You're funny." he told me, handing me my shoe.

"No, I was annoyed and she annoyed me the most." I said simply, putting my shoe back on my foot. "Imma go find a damn bathroom." I said, walking around to find a bathroom

"Hey, you guys…"

I didn't pay attention to the new voice that popped up out of nowhere and just kept looking around to find me a bathroom. I looked over to the side, and noticing that these ninjas were staring at me, and I glared at each of their asses back, threaten a challenge at the same time.

"Well well, if it isn't the cutie."

I stop my walking and looked up to see Mr. Mime smirking down at me. I glared more at him. "Move." I said simply.

"I never got my rematch." he said.

I twitched. "IF YOU DON'T GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY!" I yelled getting into his shocked face. "I GOTTA PISS! I GOTTA LEAK! I GOTTA PAD TO FUCKING CHANGE AND YOU'RE ALL IN MY FUCKING WAY! I DON'T HAVE FUCKING TIME FOR YOU AND YOUR MANLY ASS PRIDE TO REDEEM ITSELF BECAUSE I KICKED YOUR ASS! NOW MOVE!" I pushed him down on the floor and walked away from him.

Fucking asshole! When a girl gotta piss, step to the side, when I gotta piss, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!

* * *

I got out the bathroom and walked back to my group. I feel much better now! Wizzing can do a lot of wonders for a chick. …But I still cant believe that this chuunin exam hasn't even started yet…I wonder if they left us in this room to kill each other off…it would make sense…

I made it back to my group, but I saw everyone crowded around something. I blinked and walked over to the group. I saw Sasuke in the front and I went over to grab his hand. He looked down at me.

"What?"

"What? I just came over to see what's up."

"…We heard you back there earlier." Sasuke smirked.

I giggled a little. "I had to wizz, and that mother fucker was trying to fight me." I told him, batting my eye lashes. "Did I sound funny back there?"

"You kinda scared the shit out of everyone in here." he told me.

I laughed. "So, what are you guys doing-"

"Here they are."

Sasuke and I looked over at the source of that same voice I was to busy to pay attention to earlier. My eyes widen when I saw that familiar silver hair, glasses wearing guy. He was still wearing purple and gray to represent the sound, but now…he was wearing the Konoha headband? What the fuck is he doing here?

"_Kabuto._" I glared at him with hate as I said his name with so much venom.

He looked over at me, and I saw a spark in his eyes when he recognized me. He placed a smile on his face, and all eyes were on him and I when he got on his knee to bow to me, placing the two cards off to the side.

"Serenity-sama. It's been almost 2 years now." he said to me.

"Sama?" Naruto said, looking at me directly now.

"What's this guy talking about?" Sasuke asked me in my ear.

I could only glare more at him, and he shortly looked up at me. "Your father has been searching for you-"

"_YOU TELL THAT FUCKER WHERE I'M AT AND I'LL KILL YOU, KABUTO!_" I said with so much bloodlust, taking everyone back in the room and giving us attention again.

"I see that your attitude has yet to change, my lady." he chuckled.

"And just what the hell are you doing here?!" I spat at him.

He chuckled more and he went to fix his glasses slightly. I never took my eyes off of him, and my hand went to my hair. He finally looked at me in my eyes.

"Ahh, that's just what Eternal asked me when I saw her-"

My eyes widen and I truly lost it. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" I yelled out quickly pulling some strands out, letting it turn into a small dagger. I opened it's sheath, planning to go slash his neck, but Sasuke quickly grabbed me by my waist. I still struggled in his arms, and I felt tears come out of my eyes from anger, frustration and irritation. "_JUST WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY SISTER!? I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING ARTERIES OUT WITH MY FANGS, FUCKER! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY MY SISTER'S NAME WITH THAT MOUTH!_" I sobbed out with hate. "_FUCK YOU, KABUTO! JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW ABOUT MY SISTER!"_

Kabuto was afraid, and Sasuke looked down at me with wide eyes, placing my head on his shoulder and shortly then, handing me over to Naruto whispering something like, 'cover her.' Besides, it seems that he has some business to take care of with Kabuto…as do I later on.

Naruto covered my face up with his shoulder, and as he pulled me away, I looked back at Kabuto. "_PUSSY! YOU'RE LUCKY THEY'RE TAKING ME FAR AWAY FROM YOU, OTHERWISE I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU!_" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and the others were staring at me with wide frightful eyes.

Naruto eventually pulled me away from everyone and took me over to a corner. I held him tightly and he shortly rubbed my back. "…Ree…it's happening again…you don't look like yourself anymore-"

"I don't care!" I told Naruto. "It's who I am, Naruto!" I said, pulling away from him, knowing that I released my snake like features. "It's because of the Serpent. It's ok now. I don't care how people look at me anymore." I told him with crack voice.

"Serenity…"

I wiped my eyes and looked down. "…I look just like him…"

"…Him? You mean Kabuto? I mean, you kind of out beat him in looks and charms, even if you look like you're gonna chop some balls off!" Naruto laughed at me.

Even if Naruto sounded like an idiot, I couldn't help but to smile at him and laughed a little, wiping my eyes. "…That kid…" I said lowly, referring to Kabuto. "…That kid…don't ever trust him…Naruto."

"Ehh…but why?" he asked. "He doesn't seem all that bad, he's even helping us out-"

"You don't know him the way I do, Naruto…" I told him.

"Just how do you know that guy, Serenity?"

"…That's a story for another time." I said lowly.

He opened his mouth to say something, but shortly, Sasuke came over, pushing Naruto out of the picture. "I got it from here, dobe."

Naruto twitched, but sighed and just walked away, shocking me in away. Once he was further away, Sasuke grabbed me by cheeks, rubbing my head a few times, and I felt him move his hand up to play with the small horns on my head before flicking my forehead.

"Ahh!" I yelled out lowly.

"Dumbass." Sasuke scolded at me. "What the hell were you proving back there?"

"…Not to fuck with Kazahana Serenity, especially that pussy ass-"

"Serenity, you could have put yourself in unnecessary-"

"If he knew something about Itachi, you would be doing the same shit **(This. Is. When. Shit. Gets. Real! :O)**!" I snapped at him.

He was taking back and I just kept glaring at him. "This is MY business, and I'll handle things MY way." I told him. "If he knows anything about my sister then I want to know!" I told him. "And I don't give a fuck who I need to _kill_ in order to get my information! It's my damn nindo!" I told him bluntly.

It's true, I don't believe in killing. However, as I said before, if it's unavoidable, as it is with Kabuto and anyone else who associate himself with, I'll let the Serpent decide, and the Serpent will always chose death, it's the rarest thing to see the Serpent chose to spare a person…like she had with my own life before…

He stared down at me, slightly upset, but I didn't care. It's the fucking truth, and I'm stating it. But Sasuke eventually relaxed. "…"

"What?"

"…Nothing. I suppose…I understand."

I was quiet and he held me while I held him back. We just stayed like this for a moment before he let me go, holding my hand.

"I suppose my face is back to normal?"

He nodded his head, and pulled me back over to the group. Naruto was actually yelling off to the crowd of people in front of us, saying he was going to beat them all. I only smiled at him, and Sasuke smirked.

Hinata shortly came up to me. She was smiling lightly. "…Serenity-chan…I don't see you any differently." she told me.

I couldn't help but to smile back at her and I shortly looked up at Sasuke. "See, Hinata liked my rape face!"

He twitched at me while Hinata laughed at me. "…Maybe…one day…when we are close…you could…tell me?" she asked.

I smiled more and nodded my head. "Yea. I will." I told her simply.

This happiness I had couldn't stay for long though. I saw Sound Ninjas coming out of nowhere to attack Kabuto. My eyes widen lightly. Why are they attacking him? Aren't they on the same side? I bit my lip. If they ruin my chances to get some info…

Just as quick, I sprung into action, pulling some strands of hair again and letting my hair turn into wires. I grabbed the first 2 ninjas with the wires, bring them down to the ground. However, the third one already swung at Kabuto, missing, but I saw something else, I saw frequency waves hitting Kabuto, and he shortly fell on the floor, throwing up.

I twitched at that because it was disgusting as fuck. What the fuck was he eating today? I shortly saw the sound ninja, who I finally recognized as Dosu, about to hit Kabuto again. I bit my lip and shortly, I stuck my arm out.

I really didn't want to use this. But I have no other chose, I need my information.

"_Hidden Shadow: Snake Hands._" I hissed.

From the sleeve of my kimono, one of my white snakes came out and wrapped himself around Dosu's stubby little body and pulled him over to me and the other members of his group, Zaku and Kin. They were confused and were struggling to break free.

"Who the hell is this bitch?!" the boy that was tied in my wires gritted his teeth towards me.

"…_Zaku, did you forget about me already?_" I asked him looking at all of them. "_Kin?_" I asked before looking at the boy who was being held by the white snake as he stared at me with wide eyes. "_…Dosu?_"

The other two stopped their struggling against the wire and stared at me with wide eyes, fear rushing to them. "S-Serenity…sama?" they asked me.

"_Do you wanna die?_" I asked, more as a statement.

Zaku was the first to crack. "SERENITY-SAMA, I'M TERRIBLELY SORRY! PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME!" he begged for his life.

"P-Please, Serenity-sama, have mercy!" Kin cried.

I stared down at them coldly, letting the wire around them turn into hair and the snake drop Dosu and went back to my sleeve. "_…I don't want to see your faces throughout the whole exam…is that clear? Stay out of my way!_"

They bowed down to me before scurrying away into the speed of sound. I stayed quiet, holding my head tightly.

These bastards, making me remember shit I didn't want to, let alone that, making me act the way I did those 2 years ago. I came to change,

Not

Become

_Him_.

"Serenity." I heard Sakura's voice.

I gasped and looked over at everyone else who looked slightly afraid of me, excluding Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata. I brought a smile on my face somehow and grinned as cutely as I can.

"…It's a story…for another time. That's all."

* * *

**So, I just got back to my grandma's house, and I updated like I promised! I'll also update tomorrow as well! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Review and bye!**


	10. Conflict, Conflict, CONFLICT!

**Serenity's P.O.V. Next Day**

I'll tell you one thing, I hate the second exam already. I don't even know what the fuck is going to happen next. My eyes wont show me anything. Yesterday's exam was fairly easy though. Stealing information without getting caught, priceless. However, I'm pretty sure this is when the chuunin exam will get more advance.

"Welcome to the Forest of Death." the woman known as Anko told us.

We kept staring at the fenced off gate and the feeling of fear hit all around me. The Forest of Death, huh? Maybe in there I can kill Kabuto after I get the information I want out of him.

"OH PLEASE, I'M NOT SCARED OF THIS PLACE!" Naruto yelled out.

It was shortly then a kunai was thrown at Naruto, slightly missing him, but got his cheek. I didn't even notice her getting behind us with a kunai to Naruto's neck.

"The ones who speak the loudest are the ones to crack, tough guy." she said.

I twitched at her. "Hey, you hag, get your hands off of my brother!" I snapped at her.

She looked down at me, and quickly then, my eyes showed me her past. She was talking to me, but I wasn't paying any attention to her. I saw pain in her childhood, I even saw the betrayal she went through. She's so…similar to me…to my sister. My lips quivered up at her. "…I'll kill him." I told her lowly.

She looked at me confusedly and I shortly then glared at him. "I don't care what _he_ did to you in the past, but **I'm** going to kill _him_. You're to weak to do it anyways." I spat at her.

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME?!" Naruto gasped out. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW THE WOMAN, REE!"

Anko stared at me with so much confusion. But I didn't care. No one will take my responsibility, **my goal**, from me. She opened her mouth to say something to me, but we were shortly greeted with a long tongue that was holding the kunai she threw earlier.

"I'm returning the kunai you so kindly threw" I heard a woman's voice.

My eyes widen, and I looked up at this woman with a snake like tongue. My eyes widen more when she looked down at me, a smile on her lips. "And aren't you a cute one." she told me, licking her lips.

I stepped back, grabbing Sasuke's hand as I kept staring at the woman. She just smile more at me before walking away shortly then. Naruto and Sasuke both noticed this new bonded fear I had and I couldn't even shake it off and act like I was faking the whole thing.

"…Ree, are you ok?" Sasuke asked, forcing me to look up at him.

I nodded my head, fear still across my face. What's going to happen? What is happening? Why wont my eyes show me show me anything!

* * *

We walked in the forest as soon as the gates opened up for us. I don't even know why the hell we were walking so slow. Our objective was to find an earth scroll to pair along with our heaven scrolls. We have to fight to the death for these scrolls. And as easy as that sounds…

I looked over at the others and sighed out. '_It'll be a pain in the ass if they end up dying on me…_'

I should really stop thinking like that. What the fuck is wrong with me? It wont be just a pain in the ass, it'll be a nightmare to lose them! I sighed out lowly and we kept walking down these roads.

"…So what's the plan?" I asked out loud.

"…The plan is to…uhm…" Naruto struggle. "…What is the damn plan anyways?!"

We stopped walking and stared at one another. When no one said a thing, I sighed. "We don't have one, do we?" I sighed out.

We all sighed out in a union, and Naruto walked away from us. "I gotta piss."

I followed him. "Right behind you." I told him as the other's sweats dropped.

* * *

I was done doing my business behind a bush and walked out to go to my group, a satisfying smile on my face. "Kay guys, is Naruto done?" I asked them before my glanced at Naruto. "Oh, you did finish before me."

They glared at me, and my sweat dropped. "…The fuck is wrong with you guys?"

"We had to save Naruto over here because he was attacked by a random ninja who tried to play off like he was Naruto." Sasuke told me.

"…And I'm being glared at why?"

"Just how do we know that you're the real Serenity?" Sakura asked.

"…Huh? I mean…I feel like Serenity…" I said. "If I'm not, I did a damn good job transforming into her…but I would make her ass a bit bigger than this…and maybe dropped my chubbiness…oh, and then I could put a little bow on my head so I could be cuter!" I grinned at them.

Their sweats dropped. "…I don't know, she just confused me. That sounds like Serenity to me." Sakura said.

"…Hey! I got it!" Naruto walked up to me. "Only Serenity can do this. She can do this thing with her tongue-"

"You're sick-"

"That makes her S's sound all funny like."

It was an awkward silence then "Oh…I do?" I was confused as hell now. He's making fun of the way I talk huh?

They looked at me and at Naruto, and shortly Naruto looked at me. "Repeat after me. Serene is just a saying to keep dumb asses from fighting over the serenity of this earth." he said.

Oh, I see what he's getting at, "I'm not saying that. It's embarrassing-"

"YOU'RE NOT SERENITY! IMPOSTER-"

"ALRIGHT, I'LL FUCKING SAY IT, SHIT!" I cursed at him.

They stared down at me and I sighed out. "_…Serene isss jussst's a ssssaying to keep dumb assesss from fighting over the serenity of thissss earth'sss_." I hissed the last part.

Naruto grinned and held me. "Yep, this is Serenity!"

"FUCK OFF, ASSHOLE! MAKING ME HISS AND SHIT."

I saw how Sasuke and Sakura wanted to laugh at me. "AND YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP TOO!" I yelled at them "Come on, let's go-"

"Hold on." Sasuke said. "We need a pass key if something like this ever happens again." he told us.

"…" We looked at him. "…The question will be when does a ninja strike…a ninja waits until the enemy sleeps. When there guard is down, when their weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment when a ninja strikes."

Sakura nodded her head and me and Naruto looked so confused. "…Wait wait, a ninja should strike with the enemy is…what?" I asked.

"I agree, why you gotta go pick the hardest one out on us. Cant we just say something like…I duhno, something other than that?"

"Idiot, it suppose to be like that so I know it's you."

"…So as the other 2 remember that, can I just say some bullshit like…I duhno, cupcakes or something?" I asked him.

He gave me a slight glare. "I'm disappointed in you."

"How?! I didn't do-"

"I expect Naruto to be confused, but not you. It's a bit shameful to call you my girlfriend."

My sweat drop and so did my mouth, and Sakura was in the background dancing when she heard Sasuke say that. I shortly twitched at him, now turning piss. "You know what, FUCK YOU THEN!" I told him, getting up. "It's your fault for not knowing the real me for a longer amount of time." I said, turning away, about to leave.

Sasuke grabbed me by my arm. "Where the hell are you going now-"

I snatched my arm back and looked at him, tears now running down my cheeks. "It's disappointing to see how much of an asshole you can be!" I told him. "I don't match expectations, Sasuke! So don't set me up one! I'm going to find an Earth scroll on my own, and probably eliminate the competition at the same time!"

He looked taking back at my statement, but he got serious just as well. "This is a group assignment, you cant just-"

"A group?" I laughed. "You guys cant survive 2 minutes without me." I told him. "Think of it like this, defend yourselves during the time I'm not here. I'll find you guys somehow." I said simply, walking away from them.

"You're not really leaving are you?"

I looked back at his glaring face. "I'm walking, aren't I?"

He tsked at me and gave me his back. "Idiot." he called me.

I bit my lip and just like that, ran off.

* * *

**Later On That Night**

"That was too easy." I said, going through one of the three dead ninjas pouches and pulled out an earth scroll. "…And it only took 3 other groups for me to kill in order to find you." I smiled at the scroll.

I looked up at the night sky, it was a full moon and it light the whole forest up. If I wasn't so mad at Sasuke still, we could have looked up at the sky together.

"…Jackass" I said lowly. "He got a big mouth and just love to say what's on his mind…then again, I guess that's what make us alike…" I sighed out none the less and placed the earth scroll in my pouch.

"My my, haven't you grown."

My eyes widen when I heard that voice. It was fear once again shooting in my body and I felt myself shaking. A bead of sweat went down my chin. I turned shortly, and it was who I thought it was.

"…Orochimaru…" I said.

I knew it was him when I saw him disguised as that woman earlier. I felt that cold, sniveling ora from about him. His eyes, those eyes stared down at me with so much interested. He chuckled lowly.

"Is that anyway to talk to your father?" he asked me.

"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!" I went to my hair, pulling strands that turned into my long blade Katana.

He laughed at me. "Ku ku ku, I'm not here to fight you child." he said, looking around at the scene that I made earlier when I killed those ninjas. "Look at all of that blood. Sasuke-kun must have really made you mad." he chuckled.

My eyes widen. "…Y-You were…watching us?" I asked him.

"I finally found one of my long lost daughters. Did you really think I was going to keep you out of my sight, my dear cute Serenity." he said to me, walking over to me.

"YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed out, charging at him, swinging my sword.

He instantly grabbed me by wrist, his smirk never leaving his lips. "You're still very predictable."

I glared at him, my eyes burning with pain and anger. He stared into my eyes, that smirk widening more.

"Just like Eternal at this age. You already activated your Hebi no Me"

"HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I spat at him.

"You watch your tone with me, little girl." he hissed at me.

"HOW CAN YOU TALK TO ME LIKE I'M YOUR DAUGHTER!? YOU'RE AN EVIL SON OF A B-"

His arms extended and shortly slammed me into a tree, making it break, and shortly then, I went through 3 more trees before a hard sturdy one stopped me. I felt the broken barks digging into my back, stabbing me in different areas. I coughed up blood, and my head was dripping blood and my blade simply turned back into hair strands which I let go of.

He walked over to me, and I looked up at him with dull eyes. "Have you learn your lesson?" he asked me.

"…_Fuck you!_" I hissed at him.

At this time, with the hand he was using to hold me, he twisted my wrist before completely breaking it. I screamed out, but quickly bit my lip to subdue the pain. He then let go of my now limpy hand and went up to my neck to choke me.

"You are strong, but always remember who is stronger." he told me, now smirking. "You were once my pride and joy, killing people for me just for the hell of it, and now look at you. _You're pathetic now._" he told me, using his other hand to sock me right in my guts, breaking my ribs in the process.

More blood spilled from lips, and I shortly looked up at him, spitting the blood right in his face. I saw him twitching at me with a disgusted smile on, and it was just then I began to gasp for air. I grabbed him by his wrist with my moveable hand and tried to break free. He could only laugh at me. "Since when have you begun to cling for your life, Serenity?" he asked me, laughing.

I twitched my fingers in a come like motion, and shortly then, my Serpant's Blade went from hair to a blade once again and pierced Orochimaru from his side up to his shoulder blade. He released me, yelling out in his own pain, and I slid on the ground and on my knees, gasping for air as he backed away from me. "BECAUSE, I HAVE SOMETHING TO LIVE FOR NOW!" I yelled.

The first person who came into my mind was Sasuke. "BECAUSE I'M ACTUALLY SERENITY FOR A PERSON!" Then it was Naruto. "BECAUSE PEOPLE SEE ME AS A THREAT TO THEIR EMOTIONS, NOT THEIR LIFE" Then Sakura. "BECAUSE THERE'S SOMEONE OUT THERE THAT ACTUALLY SEES ME AS HIS DAUGHTER!" Kakashi… "THOSE PEOPLE ARE MY FAMILY NOW!" I said, tears now coming out my eyes. "SOMETHING THAT YOU TOOK AWAY FROM ME BEFORE I COULD LEARN WHAT FAMILY MEANT!" I yelled to him

"_NOW DIE!_" I screamed out darkly.

I motioned my fingers in an outward position, and my blade ripped out of him from his chest. He screamed out in pain. I could only smirk when I heard that.

"_AND IT DOESN'T END FROM HERE!_" I screamed out to him. My blade now turned into a just dark glow of chakra, and with my one hand, I formed hand signs. "_Forbidden Jutsu: Serpent's Slumber!_" I yelled.

The darkness of the blade coated around him, and more screams came from out of him. "WHAT IS THIS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he screamed out from the dark shadow of my blade.

I panted and spit out some blood. "…_This? This is death._" I told him. "_The shadows are taking you away from here._" I panted out, using to much energy.

His screams faded, along with the darkness of my jutsu. Nothing was left, just my hair was there. I panted and panted, and tried to breath from my nose, but I couldn't. Finally, pain from my body erupted from the earlier battle damage and I screamed loudly in agony. Damn it all. I'm to weak to even heal myself already.

"Ku ku ku."

I stop my screaming, pain was replaced with fear, and I looked over to see Ororchimaru right to the side of me.

"I almost forgot about your chakra laced hair. One of the Kazahana's specialties. They can hide and conceal their weapons into their long hair, and when it's time to use their weapons, they are able to manipulate the DNA in their hair with the chakra and turn it into any blade. But what surprised me is that you actually used my own jutsu against me, able to summon your sword to you with just a motion of your finger as I can. You are very sneaky, just like the serpent inside of you." he chuckled.

He was completely healed, and he just smirked down at me. I could only stay on my knees and looked at him with fear. My eyes glistened and burned with tears I refused to release. I killed him, I KILLED HIM! But why was he still here?! Why does it looks like I did nothing to him?!

"You almost had me, but you keep forgetting, I am Orochimaru!" he hissed at me. "I am your father, you can never KILL ME!" he said, kicking me in my chest.

My head flew back when he did that, and my head collided into the tree I was in front of. I instantly fell on my side, I couldn't curl myself up for protection. Orochimaru chuckled. "I had to tell Eternal that same thing, and I thought you were smart enough to accept that, Serenity, unlike your hasty sister-"

"W-What do you know about her?" I asked him. "W-What do you know…about Eternal?"

He stopped his talking and stared down at me. "…Your sister? Is that all you wanted to know from me?"

"I was going to get it out of…Kabuto…but seeing how you're going to kill me…I might as well know it from you." I told him.

I saw something in his eyes, something that I haven't seen in years. "I was neither going to kill you or Eternal-"

"WHAT KIND OF FATHER EXPERIMENTS ON HIS OWN DAUGHTER!?" I yelled out. "AND THEN KILL EVERYONE IN THE END-"

"Just how is your mark anyways?" he asked me.

"JUST FUCKING FINE IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANTED TO KNOW!" I snapped.

The Seal of Earth is what my own is called. It was the first of many curse marks my father have gave to people. It cannot do what the other marks can, however it can temporally raise my chakra, but after that, significant amount of pain will come with it. Of course **I** would get the painful side of all of this.

"…I can give you power, Serenity." he told me.

"I'M TRYING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT YOUR POWER!?"

"With my training and your strength, you'll easily become more powerful than me. You can run the Sound Village as it's leader-"

"Psh, nice try. I know how you work, Orochimaru-"

"Sasuke-kun will come to me. I marked him with Seal of Heaven"

My eyes widened and he continued. "He will come to me for power, but you, what will you do-"

"SASUKE WOULDN'T GO TO SCUM LIKE YOU IF I TELL HIM ALL ABOUT YOU-"

"Revenge is more important to him then you are." he told me. "Power is greater than love. Sasuke will come with me. You, on the other hand, what will you do?" he asked, fading in to the dark.

My eyes leaked out those tears. "YOU ASSHOLE!" I called him, coughing up blood. With my un injured hand, I took my thumb and placed it on my arm with the markings of snakes. "S-Summoning Jutsu"

In an instant, I was covered with smoke and on the head of one of my favorite snakes, Manda. He looked up at me and saw my damages. "Master, are you alright?! Who did this to you?! I'll kill them!"

Unlike my father, I actually trained **MY **Manda under my control. Manda hates my father, but me and the beast always had a bond together. He saved me when I was only a small girl, and I saved him before he turned into this huge ass Serpent who could anything if I told him too…or if he wanted too.

"…Manda…I need…your protection for the night." I passed out, no longer able to keep consciousness.

* * *

**Good-evening guys :D. I'm sorry it took me forever to update, I was spending the whole day with my grandma! People I say I'm a grandma's girl...that's true enough aha! Anyways, next chapter will barely talk about Serenity's background, a full chapter about her life will happen in a few chapters from now :P. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, if you didn't know, Orochimaru is her father *GASP* I like Orochimaru anyways :D. Well, review, thanks, and bye :D.**


	11. How Could You?

**Serenity's P.O.V.**

I was staring up at the giant purple snake that stared back down at me with his green eyes. It was morning now, and my body was still soar. Manda made me explain what has happened, and he was about to go search for Orochimaru to kill him, however, I had to stop him. That's MY job.

"…You look so weak and vulnerable, master." he told me.

"I'll take that as a 'I care' comment from you." I couldn't help but to grin at him. "I bet my team is much better than I am." I laughed.

"Where are they anyways?"

"Hell should I know? I just walked away from them." I said with regret.

I'm actually nervous about them if something were to happen to them, I couldn't forgive myself. And Orochimaru stated that he got to Sasuke…he must be knocked out, and for all I know, he could have easily died…or…he's being consumed by that power…

"…You lost a few pounds." Manda said. "But your cheeks are still chubby as hell." He said, poking my cheeks with the tip of his tail.

I glared up at him. "Yea, I'm fat, so what?" I stuck my tongue out.

"Well not fat, just chubby."

"FUCK OFF!" I yelled, curling myself up on his cold body that some how gave me warmth as he wrapped more of himself around me. He just laughed at me.

"Your Hebi no Me, have you activated it yet?"

"It's activated…not controlled though." I yawned out, snuggling on him more. "No more talking Manda, I need to rest." I told him, closing my eyes.

"…When you wake up, you should be fine. I'm going back to the summoning…" I couldn't hear what he said next because I fell asleep right then and there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke back up, looking up at the sky and noticed that I was on the ground. I painfully picked myself back up and got on to my wobbly feet. I looked around and noticed that Manda was gone.

"…That's what he said." I yawn lowly.

I closed my eyes once again, yawning loudly. I need to find the others and make sure they're fine. I was about to open my eyes, but I saw an image. I saw a lot of blood shed in this image and injured people, but I couldn't make them out. I quickly opened my eyes and stood their, trying to make sense of the vision I had. I shortly then gasped and moved to quick that I fell back down on the floor.

I looked down at my ankles and cursed before getting back on my feet. What the hell did that mean? Are they in danger? Did something happen to them? Are they…no! I wanted to run, but my ankles were so swollen, and I still didn't have my energy. I hopped, limped, skipped, I did everything I could to get to where I needed to be at quickly. I have no fucking chakra, I'm still in pain, just what the fuck can I do to help them if they are in danger?

I pushed back against bushes and tree branches, everything that got in my way. I tried to use my other wrist, but I remember that that had gotten damage, and I screamed out in pain, however, it didn't slow me down.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

'_NARUTO?!_'

I heard Naruto's voice from ahead. I actually heard it. He didn't sound scared or anything, he's fine, meaning that the others are fine too, but I didn't stop, I picked up speed.

"NAAAARRRUUUTTTOOOO!" I screamed out, seeing an orange fuzz ahead of me.

I came out of the very foresty parts of the forest, and I stumbled when I made it to where everyone was at. I saw Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Lee and his group, but I didn't care. Naruto turned and saw me, and I tripped and stumbled, my arms spread out for him, my tears spilling for him. I was just so happy to see my brother just fine.

His eyes widened, and his arms opened up to me as well. He ran towards me when he saw me stumbling to him. He had a big grin on his face, and it made me smile with happiness.

"NAARRUTTOO!" I screamed, grabbing him and pulling him in an embrace and clenched his jacket with my uninjured hand.

"SERENITY! SERENITY, YOU'RE OK!" he cried to me, holding me back.

I sobbed loudly, not caring that everyone was looking at me as I cried big tears. "I THOUGHT YOU GUYS DIED! I JUST SAW BLOOD, I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING ELSE! MY EYES WOULDN'T TELL ME ANYTHING, I-I THOUGHT I LOST YOU ALL!" I sobbed.

Naruto grabbed me by my shoulders and stared down at me, with wide eyes. I'm guessing he noticed all of my injuries and dried blood. But I looked around and saw Sasuke and Sakura, sitting next to one another, looking over at me with wide eyes as well.

My eyes stayed on Sasuke the longest though, we were throwing mixed emotions at each other, and shortly my eyes widen even more with tears.

"SASUKE!" I cried out to him. "SASUKE-KUN!" I called him now. Sasuke forced himself to get up, which looked painful, and he shortly then ran over to me. I pulled out of Naruto's grip and stumbled over to him.

He quickly embraced me and held me tightly. I think I cried the most when he held me. I felt so…happy. He's alright, he lived through the curse mark! He quickly pulled me back so he could get a good look at me. He also noticed my injuries, and I felt anger, annoyance, and most of all, regret, coming from him.

But since we know Sasuke doesn't actually show regret…well, I think you know what happened from here. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEN TO YOU!" he yelled, which was the first time I ever heard him yelled. "YOU LOOK LIKE SOMEONE FUCKED YOU UP-"

"I DID, I DID GET FUCKED UP! THAT EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED! YES, I GOT FUCKED UP!" I couldn't help but to cry happily at that. "I LOST ABOUT 2/3rds OF BLOOD, I'M COVERED WITH SPLINTERS AND WOOD PIERCINGS, MY HEAD IS BUSTED MOST LIKELY, MY RIBS ARE BROKEN, AND MY WRIST IS SNAPPED AND BROKEN!" I smiled at his shocked face.

"H-HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT HAPPILY-"

"BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE ALIVE!" I cried to him, taking him back. "I DON'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT MYSELF! I DON'T CARE ABOUT BECOME A CHUUNIN! I CARE ABOUT YOU SASUKE! I CARE ABOUT ALL YOU GUYS! AND-" I couldn't hold it in, I just sobbed louder than ever, the little energy I had left me. I almost fell actually, but Sasuke grabbed me and held me up from then on.

It was finally clear to me. The reason why I get so butt hurt when Sasuke say something to hurt me, the reason why I always want to be by his side, the reason why he's always in my mind, the reason why I'm clinging on to life,

The reason why I saw him and I in love in our future to come,

Is all because,

"I'M FALLING SO FUCKING HARD FOR YOU, SASUKE!" I looked up at him with a smile on my face when he stared down at me shocked and so was everyone else at my confession to him.

His hand slowly went up to cup my cheek and smiled back down at me. He didn't need to say it, I saw it in his smile. He felt the same way, and I couldn't help but to laugh again, even with the tears coming out of my eyes. I was just laughing from then on, my tears never stop running down my cheeks.

But this lovey dovey moment we had going on didn't last for so long. He shortly pulled my cheek with the hand he was cupping it with and was now glaring down at me. "Idiot, look at yourself, you look like shit." he stated to me.

My smile instantly turn into an irritated frown. "That's just battle damage injuries, you should be asking if I'm fine, ASSHOLE!" I called him.

He twitched at me. "It's your fault, you decided to leave!" he pulled my cheek harder.

I cried out and used my thumb to hook inside his mouth and I pulled his mouth with it. "Monkey! It was your fault because you were a JACKASS!" I called him.

We kept it up with each other for about 5 minutes, everyone was watching us, but at the moment, to us, it was only him and I. We continued at this before I finally started laughing again because his face was so funny. He to started laughing at me we just stood there laughing, just happy to be near each other again.

…Until our next argument that is.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**3 Days Past**

We rested these past days, and I was finally back to myself, physically. I was able to heal Naruto and Sakura from their injuries, and now I was working on Sasuke.

…However.

"I'm fine, I don't need your help." he told me simply.

"An injured ass will never be held when it talks bull shit."

He twitched at me. "That doesn't make any sense at all." he told me.

"Just take off your shirt. Whatcha hiding from me?" I smirked at him. "Sakura gave you a hicky when I wasn't around?"

"Now your just talking nonsense." he told me.

He still didn't budge and it upset me. I smacked him on the back of the head lightly. "Sasuke, I know every and all things." I told him.

"…" he looked up at me finally. "…Lets go behind that rock." he told me, grabbing my hand and pulling me over to the rock.

"Ohh, we're gonna makeout?" I asked him.

"…That's exactly what we're going to do." he rolled his eyes at me, pulling me behind the rock.

I stood there waiting, he took his shirt off for me. I saw bruises on his chest and stomach, but I couldn't stop the blush on my face when I saw how good looking he was without a shirt. He noticed this and smirk, but I placed my hand over his mouth and went to his ear.

"Yes, you look good without your shirt on, don't get cocky and shit." I smiled lightly at him. My eyes soon went over to his neck, and I saw the seal Orochimaru left on him. My eyes soften and I went to touch it.

"…Some man by the name of Orochimaru did it…" he told me.

"…Sasuke…I'm ready to tell you…but not a lot of stuff though." I told him.

"Tell me what?" he asked.

"You gotta promise you wont tell anyone." I said.

He stayed quiet and nodded his head, and I sighed out lightly. "…That man is my father…" I told him, looking at the ground.

He was very quiet and I faced him. "That seal on your neck…It's the Heaven Seal." I told him. "And I never shown anyone this, I even hid it from you when you saw me dressing that day." I said, undoing the sash to my kimono, opening it up and standing to the side to show him my own mark that was only two symbols that looked like flower petals to represent the beauty of the earth.

"My own is the Seal of Earth." I said lowly. "Each mark has it's own ability and it's own secrets. I don't know how to get rid of them, maybe another sealing is in order, but until then, we're stuck with this. It can rather kill us, or we learn how to tame it." I told him. "I tamed my own without _his_ help, but you…I'm worried about you."

He stared at me and I continued. "Do not let this thing control you, Sasuke. Do not let it consume you with it's own powers…" I begged him.

He nodded his head and I let out a sigh in relief and smiled up at him. He smiled back down at me, and his finger poked my stomach, which is…chubby. "I didn't assume you were this chubby." he smirked down at me, still poking my stomach.

"STOP POKING MY FAT! I HIDE IT FOR A REASON!" I slapped his hand away from my belly, pouting lightly. "You think I'm ugly now, right?" I asked him.

"Ugly?" he asked me. "You think that I think you're ugly?"

I nodded my head, fixing my kimono and tying the sash to it, pouting lightly. I placed my hand on his chest, using my healing jutsu on him. I just got sad all of a sudden. "…I know I'm not thin like Sakura and Ino…but…I hope it doesn't change your view on me-"

"Ree, I don't give a fuck about that. I never once saw you ugly before. Just because I saw a little fat on you doesn't mean anything. Besides…it makes you all the more pretty," he blushed, looking down. "And also…doesn't that mean when you get older you'll be more…curvy..?"

I also blushed at his comment. "Probably." I said. "Besides, curves are a waste of time."

"Well, I need to make sure you have child bearing hips." he told me.

"C-Child bearing-you're not expecting me to have kids, are you?!" I yelled out at him.

He looked at me like nothing. "I'm going to re-populate the Uchiha clan, aren't you going to be my wife?" he asked me.

My face heated up. "W-Wife?" my voice went squeaky for the first time in a long time.

He stared down at with confusion. "Yes, wife. You said you're falling hard for me." he said, getting into my face, still smirking down at me. Blushing harder, pushed him away from me slightly and kept blushing.

"Stop, you're being a weirdo." I laughed at him some how.

He grinned, going over to my neck leaving light kisses on it and I giggled in his ear, blowing in it. "…Put your shirt back on before you catch a cold." I hit him lightly.

He pulled back, kissing me gently on my lips before putting his shirt back on, nice and healed thanks to me. He went back to just holding my hand, and we began to walk back to were the others were. I couldn't help but to blush at what he said earlier, and his energy told me that he was dead serious about that too. I looked up at him, my blush deepening more.

'_You wouldn't make such a bad husband either, Sasuke._'

He quickly stopped us from walking, and I was taking back by how guarded he was.

"Sasuke, what's-"

"An enemy." he said.

I quickly looked over and I was taking back when I saw Kabuto with Naruto and Sakura. I growled out and let go of Sasuke's hand and ran over to them. What the hell is he doing over here?!

"_KABUTO!_" I yelled out.

He turned around when he heard my screech, but my fist collided into his face before he could get a good look at me, causing him to fall down on the floor.

"_YOU GOT SOME DAMN NERVES TO BE OVER HERE HARASSING MY TEAM! JUST FOR THAT I SHOULD KILL YOU!" _I screamed out more going to my hair to create a dagger.

"NO NO, REE! HE'S A GOOD GUY! HE SAVED US!" Naruto defend Kabuto as he got himself up from the floor.

Naruto explain how he and Sakura were going to open the Earth scroll up to find out any secrets they could use to help us for the exam. Naruto also explain how Kabuto stopped them from doing anything that could fuck us up and unable to participate in the Chuunin Exams.

When Sasuke heard this, he immediately scolded those two with a glare on his face and I could only laugh in the back of my head since I'm not the one being scolded at this time. Imma good girl for once! Sasuke shortly looked over at Kabuto.

"…So, you're after our scroll or something?" he asked.

"Oh no, don't worry, I'm not after your earth scroll." he said, sounding a bit cocky. "But I thought you guys got a heaven scroll at the beginning of the exam like us." he stated.

I shortly got confused when he said that. He has a point, why the fuck do we need any help if we have BOTH the scrolls? Loudly, "GROUP HUDDLE!" I yelled out, pulling Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke far from Kabuto and we formed a circle.

"The fuck happen to our heaven scroll?!" I asked them with a scowl.

"That creep, Orochimaru burned it." Sakura stated.

"WHAT?!" I yelled out with a look of anger. "HE BURNED OUR…SO THIS IS USELESS NOW?!" I asked them, pulling out the earth scroll I murder for. "IF THAT WAS THE CASE, I WOULD HAVE TAKEN THEIR HEAVEN SCROLL TOO!" I yelled out, now pissed as hell.

"Serenity, calm down!" Naruto yelled out. "It'll be ok-"

"THE HELL IT IS! IT'S BEEN FOUR DAYS, FOUR FUCKING DAYS AND THE ONLY REASON WHY WE WERE RESTING SO LONG WAS BECAUSE I THOUGHT WE HAD THIS IN THE BAG! NO ONE THOUGHT ABOUT TELLING ME THIS BEFORE NOW?!" I yelled at them.

They were all quiet and I continued on, "I WOULD HAVE WENT BACK INTO THE WOODS, STILL INJURED, BUT GOT US A FUCKING HEAVEN SCROLL!" I yelled. "JUST WHY THE FUCK COULDN'T YOU GUYS HAVE TOLD ME THIS SOONER?!" I yelled out, breaking the huddle we were in.

They still didn't respond to me and that made me all the more mad. "I'M NOT APART OF THE GROUP OR SOMETHING?!" I asked them.

"No Ree, don't take it like that!" Naruto said.

"Yea, Naruto's right, it's just miscommunication. That's all." Sakura explained.

I stayed quiet, no longer planning to yell anymore because I was getting irritated. I decided to just drop this whole thing and they faced to look at Kabuto.

"Done?" Kabuto asked us, his question more directly at me.

I looked over at him, glaring. "_Shut the fuck up!_" I hissed deadly.

Sasuke placed his arm out to me, and stared at Kabuto. "So, are you looking for an Heaven Scroll too?" he asked.

"Nope." he said. "I got both of them." he pulled out both his heaven and earth scroll.

We were all taking back and he put his scrolls away. "I'm just going to meet up with my group at the tower, I'll see you guys later." he gave us his back.

"Hold it!" Sasuke yelled. "I'll fight you for that scroll right here and now."

"WHAT THE HELL SASUKE?! HOW COULD YOU CHALLENGE HIM LIKE THAT?! HE TOTALLY SAVED OUR ASSES!" Naruto cried out.

"That would be rude of us, Sasuke-kun-"

"You two shut up!" Sasuke snapped at them.

"I'm actually on Sasuke's side on this one. Not only because I hate this S.O.B, but also because we're lacking what we need." I said lowly to them. "Back when I was young, if I had to complete a mission, it needed to be done. If my objective was to get something, no matter who it was, friend or foe, they rather gave it to me peacefully, or I'd killed them." I said lowly.

"Of course. That's why you and Eternal were your father's favorites, Serenity-sama." Kabuto said simply, fixing his glasses.

I glared. "_Speak her name again, fucker._" I threatened him.

I saw a smirk on Kabuto's lips before he went over to look at Sasuke. "Instead of fighting me, let me just take you somewhere you can benefit from." he bargain with Sasuke.

"No thanks, now stop bitching out and fight, Kabuto!" I snapped at him.

"Serenity," Sasuke started. "Let's hear his offer-"

"You're not really thinking about negotiating with him!?" I asked Sasuke with wide eyes. "SASUKE, IF WE ALL TAKE HIM ON AT ONCE, WE WONT NEED TO NEGOTIATE!" I held his hand, trying to persuade him. "Just burn him off with your fire ball, he'll try to escape, but Naruto can hold him down with his shadow clones, and from then I'll decapitate him with my sword then Sakura can get the scroll from him. It's fool proof!" I smiled out to him.

"…" he looked down at me. "You're serious about killing him, aren't you?"

I could only grin. "After I get my information from him first-"

"HOLD ON!" Naruto yelled. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS GUY DID TO YOU IN THE PAST, SERENITY, BUT HE SAVED OUR ASSES TODAY! WE OWE HIM ONE-"

"NO, YOU WERE BEING FUCKING STUPID! **WE**,SPECIFICALLY **I**, DON'T NEED TO OWE HIM ANYTHING, YOU AND SAKURA DO!" I yelled.

"Just a second!" Sakura yelled. "We were both pressured, we wanted to know if there was anything we could do to benefit the team-"

"NOT EXCUSABLE! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE KNOW THE RULES AND FOLLOW THEM, YOU SHOULD HAVE STOPPED NARUTO. THEREFORE, YOU BOTH ARE AT FAULT HERE!" I yelled at her.

"Serenity."

I stopped my yelling and we all looked over at Sasuke. He stared down at me. "…We're working with him. He did save us in a way." he said simply.

My eyes widen. I was seriously taken back by his statement. Even the energy he gave me was a serious one. "I…I thought you of all people…understood my position…" I looked at him.

"…" he sighed out. "I don't want to fight him. We owe him this one. It's only right."

"Nice job, Sasuke!" Naruto grinned at him.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled at him.

"_BULL SHIT!_" I yelled out at him, taken them all back. "_I'M NOT FUCKING WORKING WITH HIM, I REFUSE TO!" _I screamed.

Sasuke glared at me. "It's for the good of the team, Serenity-"

"_FUCK IT THEN!_" I yelled out, stepping away from them. "_YOU GUYS ARE ALL ASSHOLES._" Now with tears leaking from my eyes, I gave them my back. "_I'LL MEET YOU GUYS BACK AT THE TOWER!_"I told them, jumping into the tress, ignoring their calls for me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next Day**

I stood there, leaning on a fenced area as I waited for my team to come. It was the fifth day now, the final day. Just in case they failed me, I found a few ninjas on the way over here and took their heaven scroll after knocking them out, surprisingly not killing them as angry as I was.

It had to be about 9 am now, and they still didn't show up, but I knew they were alive. If Orochimaru want Sasuke alive, Kabuto will make sure of that and keep the others alive as well. It's only common sense.

I shortly felt regret for leaving them the way I did again. But I refuse to work with him, and that is final. Not after his role 2 years ago, not the way he played with my sister's feelings for him and then almost getting rid of her. If she wasn't a prodigy, he would have succeeded with it too.

I was shortly taken out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps, and I looked over to see Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Kabuto walked over to me. I pushed myself off of the fence I was leaning on and held up the heaven scroll that I had. "You got it?" I asked to my group.

"Yea." Naruto said, holding up their own to me.

I sighed out in relief and tossed the one I had out of my hands. "Alright then, lets go-"

"Shouldn't you thank me?"

I stopped what I was doing when I heard Kabuto's voice. I heard the amusement in it and cockiness, like I should be grateful to him. So help me God, I will _kill him!_

"We could have gotten in with or without your help," I said lowly. "_Jackass._" I called him.

"SERENITY!" Naruto yelled at me. "WHAT'S YOUR DEAL! WHY DO YOU HATE HIM SO MUCH! HE'S BEEN NOTHING BUT NICE TO US AND HELPED US OUT COUNTLESS OF TIMES! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" he yelled at me with anger.

I was taken back by him, but none the less, I got just as angry. "BECAUSE YOU JUST DON'T FUCKING KNOW HIM THE WAY I DO-"

"THAT'S A LIE, HE'S A NICE FUCKING PERSON! YOU JUST MAKE HIM SEEM LIKE HE'S A BAD PERSON!" he yelled back out to me.

"_YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW SHIT!_" I hissed out darkly at him, my eyes burning with rage. "_WHAT MAKES FUCKING SENSE, NARUTO, KNOWING A PERSON FOR 7 YEARS, OR FOR 2 DAYS?!" _I asked him. "_YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM IS?! YOU TRUST PEOPLE SO FUCKING EASILY, CALLING THEM YOUR FRIENDS BECAUSE YOU NEVER HAD ANY TO BEGIN WITH AND THEN WHEN PEOPLE TRY TO EXPLAIN TO YOU WHO THEY REALLY ARE YOU REFUSE IT!"_ I snapped at him, taken him back, along with the others."_YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME, YOU DON'T KNOW HIM, YOU DON'T KNOW __**ANY FUCKING THING!**_"

He stayed quiet and I glared hard at him with these burning eyes. "…You're right about what you told me. But I do know you, Serenity, and you ALWAYS put yourself first, Serenity!" he yelled at me.

I stared at him like he was crazy. "I put myself first?!" I asked him. "ME?! Serenity?! Kazahana Serenity, puts herself first?!"

"YOU HEARD ME!" he yelled out. "THIS WHOLE ENTIRE TIME IT'S BEEN ABOUT YOU-"

"OH SO FOR A DAY I DECIDE TO THINK ABOUT MYSELF AND MY CHILDHOOD FIRST, BUT I'M SELFISH FOR MY WHOLE LIFE?!" I asked him. "YOU DON'T KNOW MY SITU-"

"I DON'T CARE!" he yelled, clenching his fist. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR FUCKING CHILDHOOD! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR PAST! I DON'T CARE ABOUT NONE OF IT!" he told me. My eyes widen widely when he said that, and my anger completely left me when he said that. Even Sasuke and Sakura were taken back.

…So…that friendship we had meant nothing? Those long nights we spent together where he sobbed his sadness to me and how much he's alone, and now, when I'm ready to tell him everything, he doesn't care?

My eyes watered up, and used my bangs to cover my face. I let out those tears now, and shortly, I began to sob out, and eventually, those sobs came out louder. I cried like a big ass baby, and I couldn't stop now. My hands went up to my face and I kept weeping. "H-HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO ME?!" I yelled.

"…"

"H-How could you, Naruto?!" I asked him. "E-Everything I've done for you, and you say that to me?!" I asked again.

"…'Cuz, you're an asshole." he told me.

When he said that, the Serpent…the Serpent made me snap. "I'LL SHOW YOU A FUCKING ASSHOLE, NARUTO! I GAVE YOU SOMETHING NO ONE EVER THOUGHT ABOUT GIVING YOU! I GAVE YOU LOVE, I GAVE YOU TIME, I GAVE YOU MY FRIENDSHIP, I CALLED YOU MY BROTHER! I BELIEVED IN YOUR DREAMS OF BEING HOKAGE! I FOUGHT THE OTHER STUDENTS WHEN THEY LAUGHED AT YOU! I GOT US OUT OF TROUBLE! I BEGGED FOR MONEY FOR US WHEN WE NEEDED IT" I stated to him.

"I GAVE YOU MY HEART AND SOUL, I CALLED YOU MY FAMILY, SHIT, I GAVE A FAMILY TO YOUR ORPHAN ASS, YOU…UNGREATFUL LITTLE…BITCH!" I struggle to called him. "I NEVER ONCE BURDENED YOU WITH MY PROBLEMS BECAUSE YOU HAD YOUR OWN, BUT AS YOU SUFFERED, I SUFFERED, TIMES TWO, BECAUSE I THOUGHT ABOUT YOU INSTEAD OF MY 'SELFISH' ASS!"

He was taken back by my words, but I didn't stop. "FUCK YOU NARUTO! FUCK YOU, FUCK YOUR LIFE, FUCK THE TIME I GAVE YOU, FUCK THE LOVE I GAVE YOU, FUCK THIS FRIENDSHIP WE HAD, FUCK YOUR EXISTENCES, AND JUST…FUCK YOUR DREAMS!" I yelled at him.

He stared at me with wide painful sad eyes, and I gave him back that look. The others were just watching us with wide eyes. Me and Naruto's first fight…and it seems that it will be our first and last one. Sasuke walked over to me, his arm snaked it's way around my waist and I stared at the ground with sadness. I didn't even want to talk.

They said their goodbyes and thanks to Kabuto, and before he left, I opened my mouth. "My father wanted you to tell me about Eternal…"

He stopped walking and I felt his eyes on me. "…He did?" he asked.

"…Please tell me…just tell me if she's alright. Just tell me what she's up to with her crazy punk ass self." I actually begged because I didn't have the sense to demand at the moment.

He was taken back as well. "…She's just fine. She's gotten a lot stronger than you could imagine 2 years ago. But she is a prodigy, of course she held her own. She's also gotten extremely beautiful in just 2 years time." I felt a sense of love and affection and also lust raid from him. …Disgusting whore.

"She have defiantly grown to be the spinning image of you guys' mother. Like you, she found a new home and new people to love." he said simply.

I kept staring at the ground and Kabuto then left from then on. Sasuke shortly then told us to move and we did. I kept staring at the ground, my heart now beating with pain. I glanced over at Naruto, he wasn't even looking at me. My heart was shredding, now, and the tears came back, this time more silently.

'…_You were the only family I had left, Naruto…_'


	12. A Reunion

**Hey guys, so I'm going home tonight sadly :(, so this will be my last update for awhile unless my friend is home and I can update at her house :D that's a probability! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and also review please! Thank you :).  
**

* * *

**Serenity's P.O.V. A Month and Two Weeks Later.**

The Chuunin Exams were over now. Oto and Suna attacked Konoha during the time of the final exams. I made it to the final exam, and I was second to fight some random grass ninja. I won the fight too, however, I don't even think that matters anymore. It was during Sasuke's fight that everything fell apart. And that Gaara kid, he transformed into the one tail. Orochimaru killed the 3rd hokage, and some how, Naruto defeated Gaara on his own, without me.

Speaking of Naruto, I haven't spoken to him since our fight in the forest of death. We don't acknowledge each other, we haven't glanced at each other, nothing. Worst of all, it sadden me to see him act like this. After all I did for him, after become his first friend, his 'sister,' he's treating me like I never did anything significant in his life.

At this moment, I was lying in my bed, dressed in a dark purple kimono that reached my ankles and hand a slit up to my hip on the right hand side with dark short shorts under it. I really didn't want to get up today. I wanted to stay in bed and try to think about my life.

I heard my bedroom door open up, and I looked over to the side and saw Sasuke walking in and closing the door behind him. He changed his whole look during this past month, and he let his hair grow a few inches. If he was handsome before…I don't know what to call this now…sexy maybe? I don't know, I cant even think, I didn't even do my own hair today.

"If you didn't bring me a bowl of ramen, I want my spare key back." I said tiredly to him.

"I didn't." he said bluntly, walking over to my bed, sitting down on it. "I actually bought you a strawberry short cake." he told me.

"Really?!" I asked him pretty shocked that he went to a bakery for me since he hates sweets with a passion.

"Yea, and this lady told me I had to put it in the fridge so it can chill or something like that."

I couldn't help but to smile up at him for that. Sasuke's been just the best since me and Naruto's fight. Not only that, but he's been doing 'boyfriend' stuff like: checking up on me, which is the reason why he got a spare key to my house, staying with me over nights just to give me company, buying me food. He's so awesome.

"Man, you're just so awesome, I swear you are." I told him, grabbing his hand.

He smiled down at me and went up to stroke my cheek before going to my hair and played with that. "Woman, how long have it been since you did your hair?" he asked me.

"…Shit, I duhno. How long have I been in this bed…two weeks now?"

"Two weeks and two days." he stated for me.

"Well, that's how long it's been."

"So you seriously just get up, wash up, put clothes on and then go back to bed?"

"You just stated my whole schedule. Have you've been watching me?" I asked him.

He didn't find it funny. "All because of that dumbass? Seriously Serenity?" he asked me with a scowl.

"Yep." I said simply. "Are you mad?"

He twitched lightly at me. "…Get up." he said.

"Huh-"

"Get up!" he yanked me off the bed.

I screamed with slight pain and he held my shoulders. "We're going out on a date today!" he snapped at me. "And you are going to enjoy yourself and stop letting Naruto control your whole mood!"

I was taken back by his statement and he walked me over to my vanity. "Now fix your damn hair…"

I looked in the mirror and I screamed out at how horrible it looked. "YOU CAME TO MY HOUSE AND I LOOKED LIKE THIS?!" I asked him, picking up a comb and started to pull out my hair when I went through it with the comb.

"Weren't you aware-"

"I don't care how I looked in the morning! Shit, when I wake up I think I look like the cutest thing ever, and then I come to my mirror right now and I look like…THIS!" I pointed at myself in the mirror. "I CANT HAVE MY BOYFRIEND COME VISIT ME AND I'M NOT UP TO HIS STANDARDS!" I told him. "Next time I look ugly, just say it." I frowned at myself in the mirror.

It was then I felt him wrap his arms around me and his lips pressed against my ear. "You're beautiful." he stated to me. "I rather wake up everyday to a wife who has her own flaws than to one who's perfect and has nothing to fix." he told me.

I blushed when he said that to me, and I looked up at him. He had a serious face on, and my heart thumped. "Y-You think I'm beautiful?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "I don't think you're beautiful. You are beautiful." he stated simply to me. "Didn't you hear me say that?" he asked.

I just kept staring up at him, my blush never leaving my face. "I love you." I told him, turning to face him fully.

He was taken back, shocked to say the least, and I held on to his hand still blushing. "W-Well, I don't know if it's love or not, but…I have deep affection for you." I smiled at him.

He capture my lips with his own, and my arms went to quickly wrap themselves around his neck. My mouth opened up, and I let him slip his tongue inside, tasting me. I did the same, and my hands now went up to play with his hair. His hands went down to my waist, stayed there for awhile, before going a bit lower, shortly then, I felt a tight grip on my ass, making me gasp out in his mouth. He laughed in my mouth, and I didn't stop him from holding my butt, I mean…I liked where his hands were.

I shortly then pulled back, but as I did, I grabbed his lip with my teeth, pulling them lightly before letting go. I saw a smirk on his lips and he went back to attack my lips, sucking and pulling them harshly. I whined out in pain when I felt him biting my bottom lip until it bleed, and he shortly licked the blood away, sensually, and I couldn't help but to shiver in his arms, letting out a light laugh which made him smirk more.

"You laugh a lot." he told me on my lips.

I could only laugh more, and inches away from my lips, he breathed, "Lets go." he pulled away, grabbing a hold of my hand. I grinned lightly at him and we walked out of my house into the village.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V. Some Where Else In The Village**

"So, he's in here?" A tall man, covered in a black with red cloud clock, asked loudly.

His partner, a man with a shorter figure, dressed similarly, was quiet for awhile, just to build suspense. "…Yea." he said.

"I didn't know Konoha was huge." A female voice said now. She on the other hand was wearing just a simple black 'V' neck tank top that showed a bit of her large breast and crimson short shorts with regular black ninja sandals.

"This is your home village, right, Itachi?" The tall man looked over at the short man with a smirk on his shark like face.

Itachi looked at Kisame. "Yea, it is." he said

"How are we suppose to find the Kuubi?" the girl asked Itachi.

He looked over at her as well. "We're going to split up. You work on the high tops and Kisame and I will work on the lower regions." he told her simply.

"…Trying to get rid of me, huh?" she asked a light smirk on her face. "If you wanted to have fun time with your best friend you could have said so." she said, her long silver hair tinted with cerulean blew in the wind a long with Itachi's raven hair.

"Hn."

They stayed quiet and shortly then the girl nodded. "Alright, I'm off then." She said about to jump off.

"Don't get carried away, Eternal, especially in your condition." Itachi voice stopped her.

She looked over at Itachi, flashing him one of her beautiful grins. "Love you too!" she said before jumping off with quick speed.

'_I'll uses this time to see if I can find Serenity._' she thought, jumping from roof to roof. '_Hope you missed your big sister, my baby sister._'

* * *

**Serenity's P.O.V. **

"What does that look like to you?" I asked.

Me and Sasuke was lying on top of a roof, staring up at the sky which was full of clouds from the rain a few days ago. We were sill holding hands, and I've been in so much peace just being near him. He had his free hand behind his head while my own was on his chest since I was lying on my side.

I saw him shrug. "I don't know, a puff ball?" he said.

I pouted. "You said that the last 3 times. Where's your imagination?"

"…In my pants **(I can die in peace now xD)**." he smirked down at me.

As perverted as that was, I busted laughing, along with him. Man, who would have known Sasuke had some jokes. We slowly stopped our laughing and I pointed up. "Those look like eyes." I said.

"More like a woman's-"

"No, don't finish it!" I said, trying to wipe the smile off of my face.

He looked down at me. "…Breasts."

I faced him this time and I grabbed one of his nipples and twisted is harshly. He yelled and grabbed one of my boobs just as harsh, making me scream out as well.

"OWW, MY TIT!" I yelled going up to bite his shoulder.

I heard him grunt out and he went over to bite my cheek, and I screamed, laughed and moan all at once, and decided to play around with him. I like rough play like this. It's like…damn.

"SASUKE, HARDER!" I yelled out to him.

"Freaky little girl."

Sasuke and I quickly stop our foolishness when we heard a voice near us, and we scramble to our feet, but I got all dizzy from springing up so quickly that I fell on Sasuke and we ended back on the ground again. Sasuke twitched at me.

"What the hell, woman?!" he asked me.

I looked down at him, sticking my tongue out at him. "What can I say, I like being on top of you."

He shook his head at me, but I saw that he wanted to laugh, but didn't in the end. "Well, we got company." he told me, looking ahead.

I turned my head to look over at where the voice came from, and just when I was about to go on a rampage because this is the first time Sasuke and I were actually playing with each other and some fucker came to ruin it, my eyes widen up at those familiar moon like eyes.

"Well well, who would have known that this little 12 ½ years old girl was going to be the one to play freaky at this-"

I didn't even let her finished. I got off of Sasuke quickly and I held her, taking her and him off by surprise. My head buried itself into her chest.

"ONEE-CHAN!" I cried out. "ETERNAL!" I cried to her.

I felt her loosen up her tensed shoulders and she wrap her arms around my neck. "Hey, Serenity." she said softly to me.

Her arms, I felt that safety that I got all those years ago. I felt that warmth that I longed for years for, I missed that love that only Eternal could give me. I shook in her arms and I began to cry, I didn't even care where she came from, all I know is that I got my big sister with me at the moment.

"I-I missed you so much!" I told her.

"I know you have…that's why I came to see you."

I stopped my crying instantly, and I looked up at her and glared. "You still have that same punk ass attitude!" I snapped at her when I saw her grinning down at me with her red lip, and her long lashes batted that gave her an instant look of seduction. Her bangs that resemble our father, but longer, blew in the wind.

"I take my time to see you and you call me a punk ass, punk ass?" she asked me, her voice naturally holding this alluring pitch to it.

"Yes, you punk ass! Why the fuck didn't you see me earlier?!"

"Calm down, calm down." she said to me. "I gave you a chose and you chose something else, your fault that you ended up alone…punk ass."

Yes, you can see we call each other punk ass a lot. It's a word me and my sister used every since we were little girls. If something annoyed us, we used to call it a punk ass, eventually, we started annoying each other, and that's when we started calling each other a punk ass.

"Oh shut up." I scoffed at her.

Eternal could only smile at me before she looked over at Sasuke, who was now standing on his feet, watching us. "Well well, and who are you?" she asked going over to Sasuke, pulling me along with her.

Sasuke stared at her and I coughed…a lot. "Sasuke…this is my sister…my blood sister, Kazahana Eternal." I said.

"It's nice to meet you, Sasuke..? His last name?" Eternal asked me.

"Uchiha." Sasuke said bluntly.

I saw something shot into her eyes, but it disappeared and she smiled down at him. "Aren't you cute. I give you my consent." she grinned down at him.

"CONSENT?!" I yelled at her.

She looked over at me, that grin never left her face. "Yea, you know, for sex…but I think you two are already doing it." she said before raising her arms in the air. "OH SASUKE, HA-OWWW!"

I socked her arm and glared at her with a blush. "IT WAS ONLY A JOKE!" I yelled at her as she moaned in pain, and I shortly looked over at Sasuke who was staring at her confusedly. "I'm sorry, when she was little our mother dropped her punk ass on the kitchen table." I smiled at him.

She looked over at us and sneered at me. "That bitch dropped me 6 times on the head…dumb tramp." she said.

I got quiet and Sasuke noticed the tension that was held over us. She was staring down at me and she walked over and pinched my cheeks. "Still chubby are you?" she asked. "I wonder will you stay like that for the rest of your life." she smiled at me.

I was some how able to smile back at her. "I hope so. I'm liked like this." I said blushing lightly.

I saw her taking back. She knows how I hate being called chubby, and for me to state I was proud over it, she had to be shock. Her taking back look slowly turned into a smile. "How cute." she said before looking at Sasuke. "YOU REALLY CHANGED THIS LITTLE PUNK ASS!" she yelled at him with a smile.

A smirk was placed on his lips, and he quickly grabbed my waist and held me there as he wrapped his arms around me, still quiet. "Hn."

…He really is a man with few words.

Eternal could only smile at us and she soon looked up at the sky as well as us. A cry of a hawk was made and Sasuke grunted with annoyance. "Kakashi…what could he want at this moment?" he asked.

"You gotta go?" I asked him with a soft look.

"Yea…I'll be back though, so don't leave." he told me, kissing my neck before my lips and walked away, his hands in his pockets.

I sighed out lightly to myself, and Eternal sat down on the ground. I looked at her, and she just stared off into space. I sat next to her and kept staring at her appearance. Kabuto was right, she did get much more beautiful, more than our mother, her hair was now to her knees and flowed in the wind elegantly.

"Ne, sis." I called to her, noticing something strange about her.

"What?" she asked, still not looking at me.

"Why aren't you wearing a kimono?"

The Kazahanas were very strict when it came to clothing. We had to wear only Kimonos, it was traditional. It showed elegance and properness. You would get whipped if you weren't wearing a kimono, let alone that, it was just Kazahana culture. And it's true that they're all dead, however, I still wear kimonos out of respect.

"Because I'm free to do whatever the fuck I wanna do." she said with an attitude. "I have no one to tell me what it is I need to fucking do anymore. I'm free to make my own decisions. They controlled me for 15 years, and I can now live freely." she told me.

I stayed quiet and she looked over at me. "And why are you still wearing kimonos? You can wear whatever you want now. The clan no longer control you." she told me.

"I know…it's just…it makes me remember mother."

It was quiet again, the wind blowing against our skin again. She was quiet for awhile before she looked over at me. Her moon like eyes staring into my amethysts ones. "Don't speak about that bitch." she sneered.

My eyes soften. "She was our mother."

"Fuck her." she said simply. "If she wasn't out being a damn whore, none of this shit would have happened."

"We wouldn't have been alive!" I snapped at her.

"What's better, running away and hoping Orochimaru doesn't find us and do whatever it is that hasn't made him finished us off for, or never being brought into this place called life in the first place?"

I stayed quiet and looked back ahead, my lips quivering. "…She tried her hardest for us…"

"Don't try to defend her, Serenity." Eternal told me. "It was because of her foolish mistake that caused all of this." she stated. "And you know it-"

"But it was for the best!" I smiled at her, tears rolling down my cheeks. "S-She gave us a better life in the end. I'm happy where I'm at. Aren't you?" I asked her.

She looked taking back, and she open her mouth to protest, but no words came out. She looked down at the ground. "…I'm happy, yea…well, sometimes…" she said.

"Where did you end up going?"

"Joined a group. They provide me a place to stay, food, bathing, all that good stuff." she said simply. "The people in there are all…unique." she said, crossing her legs.

"…What about the boy you ran with?"

"He's a part of it too." she said, placing her hand under her chin. "After Kabuto fucked up what we had, I didn't trust…however, when I saw him…I couldn't help it. I saw his past with these eyes…and everything he did prior to that. When you were in your coma, I did all I could to help you, Serenity…and then he…he would come by the cave every so often to drop off food for me. After you woke up, he stop showing up, and I thought I lost him forever…but when I saw him again, of course we had to stalk him!" she grinned down beautifully at me.

I stared up at her before looking back up at the sky. "…You're crazed." I told her.

I heard her laugh and she looked back up at the as well. "Maybe. But he told me that's what he likes about me. I'm not your average prodigy."

I laughed lightly at that, and we shortly just sat there in silence, just enjoying one another's company.

"…I missed you, Onee-chan."

"As did I, Serenity."

* * *

**Eternal's P.O.V.**

"I'm back." I cheered lightly as I walked over to Itachi and Kisame who were standing on a cliff…well, Kisame was, and Itachi was sitting down. Kisame turned to face me once I stopped my walking.

"We could have needed your assistances just a few minutes ago." He told me with a scowl.

"Man, calm yourself, calm yourself. I was under orders to look on the high tops for the Jinchuuriki. It's not my fault I wasn't there to fight, shit I was hoping to run across someone and fight them." I said before giving him a look. "_But since you're so angry at me, maybe a small spar is what is needed to shut that fucking mouth of yours._" I glared slightly at him.

I saw something rush into his eyes and saw him grabbing shark skins. I, on the other hand, went into my hair and pulled out my own long blade katana, Raiki, that has been past down from clan's head to clan's head.

"A rematch from two years ago, wont this sound fun." he smirked.

"Stop."

We paused what we were about to do once we heard Itachi's voice. We looked over at him who was now getting up. He looked over at Kisame. "Go find some food. You two are only hasty when you guys are hungry." he stated.

"I'M NOT-"

We went silent from the long growl that came from my stomach, and my sweat dropped. "…Maybe a little…" I said lowly, holding my stomach as I looked over at Kisame. "…Can you bring back taiyaki?" I asked him. "Please, ol' buddy ol' pal?"

I heard him snicker and he jumped off to go get us some food. Itachi and I were left alone from then on. His gaze was on me, and I looked back over at him, shyly gazing down at the ground.

"Are you ok?" he asked me, walking over to me.

I faced him, that blush still on my face and nodded. "Y-Yea."

He stopped walking once he was a few inches away from me. "You take things to seriously with Kisame. Playful or not, I don't want you fighting." he said. "Period."

I scoffed and looked up at his taller figure over my own. "He started it! I was just gonna finish it-"

He glared at me. "Shut up."

"Kay." I said quickly as I looked at the ground.

I shortly heard a sigh come from me and he held my stomach. "You are the mother of my unborn children now. You need to take better care of yourself. Do you understand that?" he asked.

"No." I said.

"No?" he raised a brow.

"Yes, no!" I said lowly. "I'm barely pregnant, it's only been a month-"

"A month or longer, you are still pregnant, are you not?"

"Well…" I quieted myself quickly, and the handsome man in front of me sighed at my ignorance. "Stop being so selfish, Eternal."

I stayed quiet for awhile and shortly nodded my head. "…Yes…"

We stayed quiet for a long amount of time, and he shortly wrapped his arms around my waist and held me. He went down to my ear and kissed it before saying. "I love you."

"I love you too, Itachi."


	13. Sibling Conflict

**Hey guys, so I wasn't planning on updating today because I was suppose to go to my boyfriend's house, but my plans were cancel and I wrote the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it, and also review! Thank you!**

* * *

**Serenity's P.O.V.**

My sister said her goodbyes too me just a few minutes ago, and I was walking around the village to find something to do. I wasn't hungry, so I didn't go to Ichiraku, and Sasuke went M.I.A on me. I sighed out. This is exactly why I wanted to stay home, I have nothing to do anymore.

"AND JUST WHY WOULD I GO WITH YOU ANYWAYS! I CAN BE OUT MASTERING THAT…CHIDORI THING!"

My ears twitched, and I saw Naruto and one of the legendary Sanin, Jiraiya, walking my way. I never personally met Jiraiya, but from what my father stated, they used to be on a team with one another with another Sanin, Tsunade.

I stared at Naruto though, my heart pounding with pain as we got closer to each other. His eyes shortly opened, and he caught a glimpse of me as well. Jiraiya was talking, but I know Naruto wasn't paying him any mind. Jiraiya noticed our stares on one another, and he shortly stop Naruto and himself from walking.

Naruto stared at me for sometime. "…Hey." he said.

"…Yea, hi…"

He looked nervous and he rubbed the back of his head a couple of time before looking down at the ground. "…I haven't seen you since the chuunin exams…" he told me.

"Nor have I." '_Well no shit you haven't._' I thought just after I said that.

It was quiet from us once again, and Jiraiya slapped Naruto on the back of his head. "Don't just stand there all stupid and stuff! Whatever it is that you and your" a perverted blush was spread across his face. "Beautiful girlfriend argued about-"

"GIRLFRIEND!?" me and Naruto yelled out. "SHE'S/I'M NOT MY/HIS GIRLFRIEND!" we yelled at him in an union.

That blush dropped his face and a disappointed frown came across his face now. "…Is that so? That's just too bad. I actually thought that this little idiot right here had some game…" he said, pointing at Naruto before smiling at me.

"And what is your name?" he asked.

"Serenity." I told him, smiling back. "It's nice to met you, Jiraiya-san." I bowed lightly to him.

"I like your properness. …Say, you wouldn't mind joining us on our trip to the out skirts of the village would you?" Jiraiya asked. "We're actually on the move to find a very beautiful woman."

"Is that so?" I asked before looking at Naruto. "Are you going with him?" I asked.

"HELL NO! I DON'T WANNA GO WITH THIS PERVERT! AND THAT'S FINALLY, I'M NOT GOING!" Naruto yelled out.

I shook my head lightly at him. "You're missing a good opportunity." I told him before shortly looking up at Jiraiya. "I'm sure you'll convince him." I said lightly before bowing again. "Please…take care of him." I plead lightly before smiling once again and walking away from them.

I felt a little better now. Me and Naruto spoke…however…it still didn't change the little situation we were in. We're still in a painful situation, and it was still tension between us…

'_I just want things back to normal again_' I thought to myself, my eyes watering up. '_I want my brother back._' my tears streamed down my cheeks now as I kept walking, covering my face with my bangs. Is that to much to ask for from the friendliest person in the village? To have his friendship again? I had the best times with Naruto…and now…I can expect those days to be just…gone…

Imma go home and lie back in my bed and cry again…after eating my cake Sasuke bought me. Speaking of Sasuke, where is my boyfriend? I need his company…oh well.

"Serenity!"

I turn my head when I saw Sakura running down the street with a box in her hands. Damn! I don't want her of all people to see me cry! I wiped my eyes until they were dry and looked over at her.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You're finally out of your house!" she smiled lightly at me.

"Yea, I am." I grinned back at her, "I was just going back home though, but I see that the village is slowly getting better."

"Yea." she said. "Everyone here is doing their hardest to get the village back to one piece again…"

"I see…" I said lowly before looking back at that box. "What's that?" I asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I'm bring some sweets to Sasuke-kun." she said.

'_Bitch, you know you didn't forget!_' my sweat dropped, but I only smiled softly at her.

"I bet you spent your time making them for him too." I said softly.

"Yea." she smiled and blushed.

I could only smile more at her and began to walk away. "…To bad Sasuke hates sweets."

I felt her taken back and in rage. "KAZAHANA! YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!" she called me.

I could only laugh lightly to myself and kept walking to…where ever it was that my feet took me. Home, right? Yea, that's where I'm going. Maybe I'll surprise Sasuke and make him dinner when he comes back to my house. He said he was going to spend the night with me.

Another smile pasted it's way onto my face, and I couldn't help but to feel this new wave of happiness every time I thought about Sasuke. He wants me to be his wife, something that made me really happy to hear, and maybe we're rushing into this to quickly, but I really do have deeper feelings then like for him…maybe this is just 'Puppy' Love, but I don't care…at least…let me pretend this is what love is suppose to be like. When you cant stop thinking about them, and you're with them not only for the positives, but for the negatives as well…he has to be the biggest, rudest, cockiest Jackass I've ever known…but he's also the most sweetest guy who cares about the people he loves and will always be dependable when you need him to be the most.

Maybe falling in love so fast isn't that bad. Maybe he's a gift from heaven because I'm trying hard to change my life. Maybe karma isn't that much of a bitch…

I continued my walking, and I looked up when I felt an energy of anger and bloodlust coming towards me, fast. I saw Sasuke running and I was confused. What's wrong with him? I never felt that before from him.

"Sasu-"

He quickly grabbed my wrist and I went running with him…well, more like behind him. Damn, he really has gotten fast, I can barely keep up with him anymore. But what the fuck is up with him?

"Sasuke, what's going on!?" I yelled at him.

He didn't respond to me, and it was quickly then we jumped on a few roofs, and my legs actually wanted to give out because of how fast we were running and jumping. He's gonna eventually carry me if he keeps this shit up.

It was then we stopped running and I immediately panted and held on to my wobbly legs.

"Sakura, where's Naruto?" Sasuke said.

I looked over and saw Sakura standing there slightly confused. "I-I don't know. I thought he was home but-"

He didn't even give her the time to finish. He grabbed my wrist again and we went back on this whole running and jumping mission.

"JUST WHY ARE YOU LOOKING FOR NARUTO ANYWAYS?!" I asked him.

"MY BROTHER!" he yelled out with hatred. "MY BROTHER IS HERE, AND HE'S LOOKING FOR NARUTO!"

I was taken back once again. "NARUTO LEFT WITH JIRAIYA-SAN! THEY'RE GOING TO THE OUT SKIRTS OF THE VILLAGE!" I yelled out to him.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS SOONER-"

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOUR MOTIVES, SO SHUT UP!" I yelled back at him as we ran out of the village.

But what could his brother want with Naruto, not to mention, I can finally meet his brother who caused him all of this pain.

* * *

**45 Minutes Later**

"JUST HOW THE FUCK DID WE GET CONFUSED BACK THERE?!" I asked Sasuke as we came running out of the hotel.

"I DON'T KNOW! THERE'S GOTTA BE ANOTHER HOTEL WE CAN GO TO!" he told me and we turned.

"WELL, YOU GOTTA CLUE WHICH ONE-GAHH, SORRY!" I yelled to the person we…well I bumped into thanks to Sasuke.

The guy I bumped into was yelling at me, most likely cussing me out since he was with some whore looking woman and he wanted to seem all bad. Ohhh, I'm so scared.

"YEA?! WELL FUCK YOUR MOTHER IN THE MOUTH!" I yelled at the guy.

"SERENITY, PAY ATTENTION!"

"NO, HIS PUNK ASS WANTED TO START SOME SHIT, SO HE CAN GO AND FUCK HIS MOM IN THE MOUTH!" I yelled as we ran in another hotel room.

"Woman I swear to you-"

"SWEAR TO ME NOTHING, HE CAN GO FUCK HIS MOM IN THE MOUTH, I SHOULD GO BACK DOWN THERE AND FINISH THE SHIT HE STARTED-"

"Shh." he hushed me as we ran up some stairs.

I instantly hushed myself and we came into a hallway entry and shortly turned the corner. I saw Naruto standing there with a bunch of other people around him. More specifically, when I saw silver hair, I knew it was my sister. She even turned to look at me, an amusing smirk on her lips.

"You're so loud that we heard you before you even got up the stairs. Who pissed you off?" she asked me.

I gulp lightly when I saw her with her blade, Raiki, the long blade katana that's passed down from clans head to clans head, out. She normally don't have it out unless it's serious…unless she's serious about killing someone.

"…S-Some punk ass…that's all…" I said.

"Really?" She asked. "You sounded too pissed off just for it to be some random punk ass." she said. "All we heard was 'Fuck your mother in the mouth this, fuck you mother in the mouth that. I was actually the first person in this room to crack up before Kisame here." he pointed at the giant looking fish man…mermaid…thing.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Sasuke?"

Another man said, not even turning around to look at Sasuke. I looked over at Sasuke, and saw him with a dark glare on his face, his sharingan activated.

"Say, he has those same eyes like you…and he also looks a lot like you…who is this kid, Itachi?"

"He's my younger brother."

I felt more hate raid off of him, killing my head. I never knew a person could hold so much hate towards another person!

"Oh really? But from what I heard, all the Uchihas are dead…thanks to you."

"It's just as you said, brother…I fostered my hatred for you." he stated, his chidori coming about. It was so intense that skin started to peal away from his hand. "IT ENDS HERE!" he yelled, taking off.

The chakra he had in his hands was so intense, that his brother had to turn to look at him and all that amount of chakra in his hand. Even my sister looked taken back.

"DIIEEE!" he screeched.

An explosion went off just now, and once the smoke disappeared, his brother was holding on to his wrist. My jaw dropped. "H-He brushed it off?!" I yelled out lightly.

I was finally able to get a good look at his brother, and my eyes widen. This? This is his brother?!

"B-But…but…" I carried off. "I thought you were a good person!" I yelled out to Itachi who looked over at me.

"And it's been a long time since I seen you too, Serenity."

"But you helped me and Eternal! In the cave! You were-"

"You shouldn't always judge by looks-"

"I JUDGE BY YOUR ACTION!" I yelled out

"And who is she?" the fish man smirked.

"My baby sister!" Eternal grinned. "And the last one born in the Kazahana family-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at Eternal who looked taken back. "AND TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND TO LET GO OF SASUKE, TRADER!" I called her.

"T-Trader?" she asked me. "She called me a-"

"TRADER!" I finished for her. "HOW COULD YOU, ETERNAL?!"

"HOW COULD I WHAT?! YOU SOUND STUPID RIGHT NOW!"

"YOU KNEW SASUKE WAS ITACHI'S BROTHER AND YOU STILL SMILED IN HIS FACE LIKE YOU WERE INNOCENT." I yelled at her.

"I'm not the one who killed his clan. What, I cant show kindness?!" she asked.

"NO YOUR PUNK ASS CANT!" I yelled more. "AND JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NARUTO FOR?!" I asked. "YOU'RE TAKING MY BROTHER AWAY TOO?"

"Brother…Naruto?" She asked, looking over at Naruto. "…Ohh you mean the Jinchuuriki!" she couldn't help but to smile. "Yep, we're taking him too!" she cheered.

"_AND YOU REALLY THINK I'LL LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THAT?!_" I hissed at her.

She now smirked at me. "I don't think there's anything you can do from this point." she said, pointing her blade to me. "_Unless, you wanna prove me wrong._"

I went into my own hair and pulled out my own sword. "_Gladly-_"

"I THINK YOU GUYS ARE FORGETTING ABOUT ME!"

We all looked over once the air was covered with chakra, it seems like it was the 9-tails chakra. My attention was brought over to Sasuke when he started to scream in agony. I forgot all about my sister.

"SASUKE-"

"_PAY ATTENTION!_" I heard Eternal yell out.

I turned my head and she was already in front of me, ready cut off my arm. I quickly blocked her with my own sword, but she pressed her blade down, inching down on me. I stared at her face, a wicked smirk was on it, and I knew she wasn't playing. I got serious as well and was able to push her away, just enough to get into a stance. She noticed and got into the stance I was in.

"_I see that you have been training._" she smirked at me, before taking off, right in my face again. My eyes widened, and that smirk turned so bloodlusting. "_LET'S JUST SEE HOW STRONG-_"

"Eternal, stop."

Itachi voice came through to us, and her bloodlust expression dropped. I was staring at her and he continued. "Not in your condition." he told her.

She backed off then, but now I was questioning his comment just now. Condition? She looks healthy…but…she does look…bigger then before…and her breasts does seem a bit swollen and big too…

I took a step and soon ran over to Sasuke once I saw no one was paying attention because Jiraiya showed up. Just what the hell was he doing before?! But none the less I was on my knees checking Sasuke's wrist.

"Stop." he told me.

"But Sasuke-"

"I can wipe the floor with both of you guys." Jiraiya voice cut me off as he addressed to Itachi and the mermaid man.

"No! This my fight!" Sasuke said to him.

Itachi looked down at us, his eyes so cold and emotionless. "Go away. You don't interest me at the moment." he told Sasuke, coldly.

He got back up, "THEN GET INTERESTED!" he yelled out, trying to charge at Itachi again, but he simply kicked him. I quickly got up and caught Sasuke as he went flying, but his kick was so powerful that we both ended up hitting the wall. I hit head first and instantly collapsed on the floor, while Sasuke slid on the floor.

I looked over at him. "S-Sasuke…are you alright?" I asked, picking myself up and holding my head.

He looked down at me, nodding. "What about you? …You took more damage?"

I nodded. "Sasuke…just stay down."

"WHY YOU-" we heard Naruto's voice.

"NARUTO STAY THE HELL OUT OF THIS!" Sasuke yelled, already letting my words go into one ear and out the other.

We both were taking back and Sasuke lifted himself up. "THE ONLY ONE WHO WILL ELIMINATE HIM, IS ME!" he yelled out, charging at Itachi again.

Nothing I said reached him, he was just running to his own death with Itachi. I lifted myself up and watched how it all played out. Sasuke tried to throw a punch, but Itachi instantly caught it. Not only that, but he just used his arm to smack him away. I tried to jump over and take the impact again, but I failed and he crashed into the wall, sliding down back on to the floor with me.

I crawled over to Sasuke, analyzing his damages. He's seriously injured. I didn't know his brother was so powerful. This is the man Orochimaru wanted in the beginning, and I know why now.

"Sasuke, please stop." I held his hand, my eyes watering up. "Just stop. You're no where near his level, just stop."

"It's my-"

"FUCK THE DAMN FIGHT SASUKE!" I yelled. "I DON'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT IT! I DON'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT YOUR REVENGE! I DON'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT YOUR BROTHER, I CARE ABOUT YOU!"

"Serenity-"

"AND IF YOU DIE, THEN WHAT?!" I yelled at him cutting him off. "YOU'RE NOT STRONG ENOUGH! IF YOU FIGHT HIM NOW, YOU WILL DIE! AND YOUR WHOLE LIFE'S TRAINING WILL BE WORTHLESS!"

"…You should listen to her." we heard Itachi's voice.

I snapped again. "AND YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH! BRINGING HIM SO MUCH PAIN, AND YOU STILL CALL HIM YOUR BROTHER!? YOU'RE A MONSTER! AND ONE DAY, WHEN HE **IS** STRONGER, YOU'LL REGRET IT! YOU'LL REGRET ALL OF IT!" I yelled at Itachi.

I saw a smirk on his face and I saw Eternal taken back. I guarded Sasuke with my own body. "_And if you have anything against that, we'll go at it!_" I hissed lowly.

"SERENITY, NO!"

I looked back at Sasuke who was glaring at me. "IT'S MY FIGHT! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR DENSED HEAD!" he yelled at me. "I WAITED MY WHOLE LIFE FOR THIS DAY, THE DAY I KILL HIM! STAY THE HELL OUT OF IT!"

"SASUKE-"

"Very well then."

My eyes widen and I looked over to see Itachi walking slowly over to us. I still guarded him with my own body as he made his way over to us. "STAY AWAY! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!" I yelled at him as he inched closer and closer. "JUST GO AWAY! JUST LEAVE!" I kept yelling.

He stopped walking and peered down at me before looking past me to Sasuke. I wasn't going to move, he had to kill me before I moved. But it was just then, I felt someone snatch me up by my hair and held me against the wall. It was my sister, and she was watching the battle as well.

I snapped. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" I screamed out, trying to break her grip. "LET GO OF ME, SHIT!" I yelled, head butting her.

She twitched and she grabbed me by my hair again and slammed my head into the wall. "_Your boyfriend is right. This isn't your battle, so stay out of it._" she hissed back at me.

"_FUCK YOU!_" I yelled at her.

She glared at me, but said nothing more. I saw how Sasuke sprung up to fight Itachi, but was instantly punched in his stomach. Itachi proceeded to brutally beat Sasuke, and to know that I cant do nothing to stop him, my eyes watered up and tears of rage leaked down my cheeks. "STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I cried out as he kept beating him. "JUST STOP! HE'S DONE NOTHING TO YOU! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH!"

Sasuke coughed up so much blood and was shortly slammed against the wall. I sobbed out. Shit, I'm not even the one fighting, but I felt the pain just by looking at his face. I felt the disappointment Sasuke had, I felt his lost of pride.

"ETERNAL, PLEASE, TELL HIM TO STOP!" I cried, looking at her who only had a hurt expression on her face as she watched the fight. "HE'LL LISTEN TO YOU!" I cried. "JUST TELL HIM TO STOP! JUST TELL HIM TO STOP HURTING HIM!" I sobbed harder.

"…I cant do anything about this." she told me. "…Just don't hate him…don't hate Itachi after this."

I stared at her like she was crazy and my eyes burned. She told me don't hate him? Don't hate him after he's brutally beating Sasuke. HAS SHE LOST HER FUCKING MIND?!

"…Look at me." I said lowly to Eternal.

She did, and her eyes widen once she caught a glimpse of me. I glared at her. "I'm not like the little 10 year old bitch I used to be, but if Sasuke dies, so help me God, _I will kill the unborn bastards in you._"

She was taken back by my comment. "You know?"

"I saw it." I said.

Her face went back to normal. "_Then you already know why I'm not giving you the same treatment as Itachi is just for saying that shit to me._" she hissed

Screams shortly filled the room and I looked back over to see Sasuke screaming with so much fear and horror. It horrified me as well.

"Using Tsukuyomi on his little brother, how wonderful." the mermaid man smiled.

"I'M TIRED OF THIS!" Naruto yelled out as he ran to stop Itachi, Kisame after him.

"NARUTO, NO!" I yelled out. He didn't stop though, he charged his way over to Itachi.

'_I have to do something! …But…what can I do?_'

Watching this whole situation made me realize the truth.

'_I am weak._'

I'm no where special and skilled as Itachi or Eternal is. Even Eternal is stating that Itachi is stronger than her. And if I cant beat my sister, then how can I beat Itachi? Sasuke got kicked around like a puppy, and couldn't even defend himself. He used chidori, his most powerful move, and it got knocked away like it was shit to Itachi.

I couldn't even defend Sasuke. I let him get knocked around. I couldn't protect him…like I promised to. I'm nowhere near strong, I couldn't even kill our father…this…is what weak is like. When you cant even save the people around you. This is…I'm…pathetic…

"Ninja Art: Toad Mouth Jutsu!"

The wall on my back turned into a soft squishy material, and Eternal let go of me, looking down at the jutsu with confusion as well as I. "…What the fuck is this?!" she asked, mad like.

"You guys are in the belly of the beast." Jiraiya smirked. "There's nowhere for you guys to run." she said.

"Kisame, Eternal, come." Itachi said.

Eternal 'tsked' but went over to my cheek to kiss it and went to my ear. "Don't hate me, Serenity." she said, giving me a sad smile, making my eyes widen.

"Let's go, Eternal!" The mermaid man yelled, running off to Itachi.

"OH SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She yelled back, running off.

I only stayed on the wall, taking back by her words. I couldn't hate her…not after everything we went through. Yea I'm pissed the fuck off at her, and maybe I am too harsh with her…but it doesn't mean I hate her in anyway. She's my sister, and we're the last one left to be called Kazahana. We went through the same pain together, she cared for me when I needed her most when I was in that coma, and she was the one who fought to the death for me when our clan was attacked.

I love my big sister

I pulled myself off the wall, and ran after them down the hall. Naruto yelled back for me, but I wasn't paying attention. I needed to let my sister know…tell her everything. I might not see her again.

A loud explosion sound went off, and once I turned the corner, I saw black flames covered the wall with the giant hole in it. I quickly jumped out of the hole and into the river bed that they were jumping on and followed them.

"ETERNAL!" I called to my sister.

**Eternal's P.O.V.**

After Itachi burned that part of the building away, we were now jumping on the river bed. I actually thought we were going to die back there…but then again, this is Itachi's group I'm in. I'm pretty sure he wont let us, or himself, die to easily.

"So what, we're just gonna run away? We've been doing a lot of that." Kisame stated.

"We only done it once, besides, why stay and fight a Sanin?" I asked him. "You're being too feisty. Stop showing your dick off." I told him.

He looked over at me confusedly. "What does my-"

"Meaning you're being arrogant." I rolled my eyes. "We don't need to start any battles, only out of self defense."

"Eternal's right." Itachi agreed with me.

"HA HA!" I laughed at Kisame and he grunted.

"Besides, I need to rest and recharge my powers-"

"ETERNAL!"

We quickly stopped our running and we looked over to see Serenity stopping as well, panting. I was confused. What the hell is she doing here? I would think she would want to be with Itachi's brother at the moment.

"What?" I asked her.

I saw her eyes watering up. She was always a touchy person who wore her heart on her sleeves when it comes down to the people she truly trust. "I…" she stated.

I stared at her and I heard Kisame in my ear. "You two barely look alike. She's actually cute-"

I stepped on his foot and he yelled out in pain. "SHUT UP!" I yelled at him before looking back at Serenity. "You what?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry…" she said.

I was taken back now, and I saw her tears running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry about how things had to be!" she sobbed. "I'm sorry about what I said back there! I didn't mean it, big sister!" she cried to me.

My eyes soften. Yep, she's still the same Serenity, my little baby…she can say the most hurtful stuff, but will never mean it. It's just like her.

But, I was always the opposite.

"Oh stop fucking crying!" I snapped at her.

"I CANT STOP CRYING!" she sobbed. "I MISS YOU, AND I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN YEARS, AND I MIGHT NOT SEE YOU AGAIN, AND YOU MIGHT JUST DIE ON ME, AND-AND-AND I DON'T WANT WHAT I SAID BE THE LAST THING I EVER TOLD YOU, IF SOMETHING WERE TO EVER HAPPEN TO EITHER OF US!" she just kept crying, using her bangs to cover her wet face. "YOU'RE THE ONLY THING I HAVE LEFT, AND AFTER EVERYTHING YOU DID FOR ME-" She just broke down crying.

I, once again, was soften by her actions and I rubbed the back of my head. Such a baby I'm telling you. But she did have a point. To curse my unborn children like that, I almost kicked her ass for that one. However, that shouldn't be something for her to cry about. We're still family, we're the only ones left. Unlike Itachi, and what he can say to his brother, I cant tell her that the love I gave her was a lie…

I walked over to her and rubbed her head once I was in front of her. "Hey, don't cry over that. It's ok." I spoke to her the way I would years ago. "Who gives a fuck about that. It's in the past. What matter now is that we have each other."

She looked up at me, her lips quivering and her eyes still leaking those tears. I gave her a smile. "You'll always have me because I love you."

She instantly started to cry louder and she grabbed me by my waist and cried hard on my stomach. "ETERNAL!" she cried out like a baby.

My sweat dropped and I kept patting her head. She was suppose to say ok and move on with her life. "You know, you were suppose to stop crying when I said that." I told her, my voice in a slightly toned pitch. "Not cry like a damn banshee…"

She ignored me, and I looked over at Itachi and Kisame who was watching us. "We're going to be here for awhile." I told them.

Kisame chuckled. "Well, isn't this cute though. Eternal's being a big sister."

I twitched. "YOU KNOW WHAT FISH BOY?! I CAN STILL KICK YOUR ASS WITH HER HANGING ON TO ME!" I yelled out. "KEEP FUCKING WITH ME!"

He laughed more at me, and finally, I pulled Serenity off of me, who was holding her arms out to hold me again, her face now cover with snot and tears. I stuck my tongue out in disgust. She's not cute when she cries. I hope she doesn't do that in front of her boyfriend.

"Stop, punk ass. You look so ugly right now." I pushed her away. "Now wipe your face." She did, but only her eyes. "Uhm, no, your whole face."

"…Why?" she asked but did it anyways.

"Don't ask me why, just fucking do it." I snapped at her as I went walking back to Itachi and Kisame.

I looked back at her one more time and smiled when I saw her giving me a small smile. "Take care, Serenity. We'll see each other again." I told her.

We took off just like that, and I sighed out big time. "She's so ugly." I said out loud.

"Well, it's determine that you have a heart." Kisame laughed.

"Just because I don't care for you doesn't mean I have no emotion."

"At least we know that you are capable to be a mother." he told me.

"See, it's shit like that that makes me dislike you…but I still love you." I told Kisame as we now made it to the forest.

"Aw, is that so? You love me Eternal?" Kisame asked.

"As a friend of course, we already know Itachi has my heart." I scoffed. "If I had to chose to save one of you guys, I would save him just because of the fact I cant stand you." I said simply.

I think I hurt his feelings. "…Once again, you're just as cold blooded as a baby shark."

I laughed and Itachi couldn't help but to chuckle at our argument.

"You already know it."


	14. Flashback: Eternal and Serenity

**Hey guys!I's sorry that it took me this long to update, I was busy doing a lot of stuff and couldn't get to my friends house to update...even though she lives ACROSS the street from me. Later on tonight I'll update another chapter, maybe by 11 or so, if I finish it! So anyways, this will be a flash back chapter of Serenity's old life before heading to Konoha. This will be back to back of Eternal and Serenity P.O.V. and also have alot of Itaxoc moments. It will be 3 chapters all together. Ok, well, I hope you all enjoy it, review as well!**

* * *

**Serenity's P.O.V. 2 Years Ago**

"Serenity, you're back."

I stopped in front of my father, my sword clenched in my hand as he smiled at me. He examined me, and noticed that I was covered with blood. His tongue then came out and he licked his lips, satisfied.

"How beautiful. A doll covered with her victims blood. Did you bring back what I wanted?"

"Yes, daddy." I said lowly, going to my side pouch to pull out the scroll he wanted me to retrieve. "The Forbidden Scroll from Suna." I held it out to him.

"Excellent." he grabbed it. "This is exactly why you are my favorite, my dear Serenity." he told me. "Along with Eternal, you two are nothing but my pride and joy. But I couldn't expect less from my children." he chuckled.

"Has mommy been looking for me?" I asked him.

"She asked and I told her that you were out doing me an errand." he told me. "You should go home now and rest." he told me, walking away.

I watched him walk away, and my blade went back to just my hair. I walked from out of his lair and back to main roads of Oto. I am tired, and I really just wanted to go sleep with mommy…

"Hey."

I stopped my walking and I looked up to see my father's followers: Dosu, Zaku, and Kin standing in front of me with smirks on their faces. I stared at them.

"So you came back from your mission. How about a friendly _spar_." Dosu suggested.

"…No thank you. I'm tired." I said simply as I was about to walk past them.

Kin was the one who stepped in my path. "It wasn't a question." she said, her smirk darken.

My eyes narrowed. "Just because my father sees you three as useless doesn't mean you take it out on me. Now, as I said before, no thank you. I'm tired." I said more irritated then I was before.

Zaku and Dosu stepped on either side of me, snickering lightly.

"Orochimaru-sama gave us some new powers, and we wanna test it out on you." Zaku said, showing off some wind implanted holes in his hand.

Something inside me made me snap, and I faced them all with a glare. "_I said_," I started off deadly, as I went into my hair to pull out my katana once again. "_I'M TIRED!_' I yelled out, opening the blade from it's sheath quickly that instantly cut Kin and made her fall to the ground as she screamed out in pain.

Zaku made the first move and tired to hit me with one of those air slice attacks, but I took my sheath and collided it right on his neck, making him fall off to the side some where. Dosu tired to punch me with something metal attached to his arm, but I jumped on the metal part of his arms and kicked him several times on his neck and head before jumping up into the air once he fell on the floor.

Kin got back up, holding her side before pulling out sebon needles with bells on them. I smirked out. She was the only one with nothing new, same old tricks, dumb woman. She threw them at me, and I harden my blade with the flick of my wrist that broke them instantly. Zaku got back up and did some hand signs, "Wind Splice Jutsu!" he yelled out.

I smirked darkly. '_So, that's what's new with him._' With one hand I did some hand signs. "Ninja Art-"

"TO SLOW!"

I was taking off guard when Dosu appeared and swung at me. I dodged, but I felt something hit my ears when I moved out the way. It was then that Zaku's jutsu hit me and I yelled out, hitting a tree at the same time.

That actually hurt, and that thing Dosu did, it was making my head spin. "Damn" I said lowly, getting myself up with a dizzy head.

"You give up?"

I looked up to see all three of them, stand around me with a smirk. They held up daggers, ready to kill me. Even though I had a throbbing head, I still smirked. "Idiots. You forgot something." I said, lifting up my sleeves. "_I'M OROCHIMARU'S DAUGHTER!_" I yelled out.

Three great white snakes sprang from out my sleeve and grabbed a hold of all of them and held them upside down by their legs. I took my blade and let the moon reflect it's beautiful glow off of it. "_You guys got me in the mood to kill now._" I snickered at their terrified face. "_I'll kill you all eventually, just who should I kill off first though-_"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE! WE'RE OROCHIMARU'S STUDENTS!" Dosu yelled.

"_It's not like you guys were special to daddy. You'll be easily replaced._" I raised my blade to him. "_You pissed me off first, so I'll just send you off to Hell_"

"WAIT, NO, SERENITY-SAMA!" Dosu yelled out again.

"_Oh, now you wish to respect me when your life is on the line_." I smirked more, running my blade down his stomach to his chest, his shirt being cut open as well as skin being opened and cut as well. A small stream of blood running down his chest. "_But since you called me sama, give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you._" I stated to Dosu before looking at the other two who were watching me with fear for their own lives. "_Any of you for that matter_."

"B-Because, Serenity-sama, we respect you!" Zaku pleaded with a scared smile.

"_You wanted to kill me 30 seconds ago_" I yawned. "_I'm trying to spare you 3, don't take my niceness for granted_." I threaten.

"IT'S BECAUSE WE'RE SCARED, SERENITY-SAMA!" Kin yelled out.

My ears twitched and I faced her. "_Oh really?_" I licked my lips with a smirk.

"YES ! WE DON'T WANT TO DIE, SERENITY-SAMA! WE WERE FOOLISH TO THINK THAT WE'RE STRONGER THAN YOU ARE! PLEASE, MY LADY, DON'T KILL US!" she cried to me.

"…_Well since you put it like that_." I let my snakes release them and they fell on the ground. My snaked slithered back into my sleeves and I faced them. They had a look of terror on their face and I felt so much thrill in it. "_Get out of my sight._" I said simply.

They scurried off and I shortly sighed out again, walking back down the village and to my home.

* * *

"Serenity dear."

I looked up at my mother who was smiling down at me with one of her beautiful smiles. "You rest well?" she asked me, getting on her knees to look at me face to face.

"Yes, mommy." I yawned out. "Where's Onee-chan?" I asked.

She sight out, her silver hair being pulled up into a bun. "She's out with Kabuto. That girl. She may be 15, but damn it, she's only 15." she told me, stroking my own hair.

"You know what Serenity?" she asked me.

"What, mommy?"

"You're cute." she grinned at me. "And your so chubby. I do feed you to much, don't I?"

I frowned at her. "I'm not chubby! Don't call me that!" I yelled out.

"But you are, my little fat ass baby!" she pinched my cheeks before getting back straight on her legs. "If you do see Eternal, tell her she needs to come home so she can finish her training-"

"I'm home, woman."

We looked over to see my sister walking in, dressed in a white kimono that came to her mid thigh with a red sash. Her silver hair that was tinted with cerulean was to her waist and flowed with ever step she made beautifully. I couldn't help but to blush ever time I saw my big sister, not only that, but at how strong she is too…

My mother glared at her. "You need to stop doing what it is that your doing with Kabuto and start getting your ass ready for being clan leader!" she snapped at her. "You already have Raiki, but how can you use it to the fullest of it's ability if you don't train?!" she asked.

"I know how to use it! It's like any other sword I've used." she said before glaring at her and crossed her arms. "You're being an annoying bitch! Just let me have some fun for once!" she snapped at mom.

My mother clenched her fist and got up to punch Eternal. I saw how Eternal eyes widen, and I was taken back at how mother just…hit her. Eternal fell to her side and was looking up at mother with a glare.

"You're fucking ungrateful!" She spat at Eternal. "Using that bull shit excuse that I don't love you and I hate to see you happy, shut your fucking mouth up!"

"_It's only the fucking truth_-"

She kicked Eternal on her side, which made her scream out and curled up into a ball as she kicked her again. "_I could never stand you! You make me sick!_" she hissed at her.

Eternal got on her knees, but covered her face with her bangs. Mother soon went to the sleeve of her kimono and pulled out her fan, covering her face with it. "…You got a long way to go. I expect to see you in 5 minutes in the training room." she told her as she walked away.

I watched our mother walked away, and I looked over at Eternal. I saw her using her sharp nails to scratch the floor. She only does that when she's angry. I shortly saw something drip down from her face to the hard wood floors. I knew it was her tears.

"…I cant stand her." she said lowly.

"Onee-chan…" I said lowly.

"I cant stand her punk ass or father." she said. "I cant stand this family, this role I'm bonded to, this responsibility, all of it. _I'm tired of all of it_!" she said lowly.

"Eternal, what are you saying?" I asked her.

"_What I'm saying,_" Eternal said looking up at me. "_Is that I FUCKING hate all of them_." she told me.

I was taken back when I saw how her eyes were the Hebi no Me form. Her moon like eyes that were now a cool gray color with slits in the middle of them made me scared.

"B-Big sister…"

"All I need is you and Kabuto. I don't care about the others." she said, getting up and headed to the training room.

I stayed where I was at before walking back to my room. She was serious when she said that. I felt nothing but hate raid from her. Hate and anger. I soon stopped my walking and an image came to me. I saw blood, lots of blood and falling bodies, and I also saw two people running away from the sight of it. I gasped out, and the image disappeared.

'_What was that?_'

I never seen…what…did that even mean? I looked around and saw that it was only me in the area, and I sighed out. Maybe I'm just hungry…

"But still," I said out loud, changing my direction to the kitchen. "That was scary."

* * *

**Eternal's P.O.V.**

"I CANT STAND HER, KABUTO!" I yelled as we walked down the Kazahana district hand in hand as I was eating some taiyaki that my grandmother gave me when we past by her store.

"But she's still your mother-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT SHE IS TO ME! SHE LITERALLY BEAT ME TODAY IN TRAINING!" I yelled out. "Not to mention the fact she socked me in my face with no regret and told me she couldn't stand me." I said lowly.

Ever since I was born my mother always acted like she hated me. I didn't understand why, and shit, I still don't know why. All I know…is that she can die for all I care. I'm not grateful to her for shit. Serenity was the best thing she ever gave me and that's it.

Kabuto sighed out. "You have such a bad attitude. It's just like you." he told me, pulling me closer to him. I blushed lightly at his sudden closeness and we just kept walking.

"So, you prefer Orochimaru-sama?" he asked.

"I cant stand him either." I said lowly. "I never see him a lot anymore, only when he wants me to go on a mission for him…" I said to him. "He can die too for all I care."

I saw something in his eyes, but it left and he smiled at me. "If I didn't love you." he told me.

"What was that?" I asked him, pulling us to a stop.

"What was what?" he asked confusedly.

"You had a look in your eyes. I understand you're my father follower, but I'm only letting you know the truth about it." I told him, lightly pressing on him. "I love you, Kabuto." I told him.

"How cute."

We quickly looked over to see my father walking over to us dressed in his nice kimono. "Two love birds, how lovely." he told us.

"…"

"Aren't you going to great your father, my precious Eternal?" he asked me.

"…Konichiwa, dad." I bowed lightly to him before looking back into his own moon like yellow eyes. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I have some business to do with your mother **(Get it 'Do' xD. Sorry, I really am, I just couldn't resist it!)**." he said before looking over at my cheek that still had that bruise. He frown lightly. "What's that on your cheek?"

"…I had an accident and messed up during my training." I said, covering my mother up for her actions.

"And how is training?" he asked me.

"Fine." I said lowly. "I didn't know that the new sword I was giving was going to be so difficult…" I told him. "It's longer than many other long blade katanas, however I'm doing much better." I told him, lightly smiling.

I saw a smirk on his face. "My my, you're just growing up so fast." he stated. "You're basically a young woman now." he told me before looking at Kabuto. "Come with me, Kabuto. I need you after I'm done with my business." he said, walking away.

"I'll see you later, Eternal." he kissed my cheek before running to follow my father.

I stood there, pretty confused but simply brushed it off. It's just like him…he can say that he loves me, but deep down, he will always be dad's dog. Even though Kabuto and I been together since I was 12, to know that he will always be controlled by my father that will always break my heart.

I sighed about to turn and go to the river, just so I could relax and think, but I felt strange chakras. I looked over and saw two men, wearing black cloaks with red clouds imprinted on them and covered their faces with bamboo hats, standing to the side, watching me. I saw them walking away, but I followed them.

Who the fuck are they, and in my district? Heh, I'm pretty stressed so they really are asking for a fight.

"HEY!" I yelled out as we made our way to the forest, away from the village basically.

They stop their walking, and I stopped as well. "Just who are you fucks?" I asked them. "Snooping around in my districted, in my village, and you guys think I'll let you get away with it?"

The taller figure of the two turned to look at me. "We weren't there to cause any trouble if that's what you're thinking." he said, taking off the hat he was wearing, showing me a shark like feature as he grinned.

"Damn, and I thought I was ugly." I snickered lightly to myself.

He must have heard me. "You said something smart?" he asked, lightly frowning.

"If you call shit talking smart." I smirked at him, noticing the sword on his back. "…Hoshigaki Kisame of the Mist Village. S-Class road ninja and one of the legendary swords men. Killed one of the Mizukage and fled with his sword." I said.

I heard him laugh. "You know of me, I'm honored." he said.

I soon looked over to the side to shorter figure. "And you?"

He stayed quiet, but he shortly turned to face me, taking off his hate as well. Once he did, my face quickly heated up. Such a handsome man, and he looked about my age or a bit older. The wind blew and his raven hair blew with it. His face was straight emotionless, and then his eyes…his eyes were the…sharingan?

"…Uchiha Itachi of the Leaf Village. S-Class road ninja, killed his entire clan but his younger brother." I said lowly.

"You sure did your research, girl." Kisame smirked at me.

"DON'T CALL ME A FUCKING GIRL!" I yelled at him. "I'M GROWN!"

He laughed at me. "You have spirit too." He told me. "Just how do you know about us."

"The bingo book." I said simply. "I have nothing better to do when I'm not training or learning how to be an heiress." I said lowly looking at Itachi. "I'm pretty sure you know how that life is." I said to him.

Itachi watched me. "…So, you're a ninja." he stated.

"No, I'm not." I stated correctly.

"…Who are you anyways?"

"I don't know if I should give my information to a couple of strangers. Especially if they're S-Class missing ninjas." I told Itachi.

"Hn." I saw him smirk. "Bad attitude…Kazahana Eternal, next in line to be heiress of the Kazahana clan, a prodigy and also daughter to Orochimaru, am I right?"

"…" I looked over to the side. "Mother fucker." I couldn't help but to blush though since he knew who I am.

"A prodigy?" Kisame asked. "You look like a little duckling who cant defend itself without it's mother."

I twitched just then. He just insulted me in two ways, calling me a disgusting bird and saying I need my mother's protection. I shortly then glared at him.

"_Want me to prove you wrong?_" I asked, activating my Hebi no Me.

He went to his back and pulled out that large sword. "Would you like to be cut into ribbons?" he asked me.

I only smirked at his bold statement and went to my hair to pull out strands and eventually letting it turn into Raiki. Kisame noticed the length of it and smirked. "That's the longest katana I've seen in my life time."

"Don't take this girl lightly." Itachi stated to him.

Kisame laughed. "She's just a girl-"

I took off and struck him right on his shoulder with the sheath of the katana before placing my foot in a different position and slicing him right in the chest with the blade itself. He had blood leaking from his mouth already and he smirked.

"Your fast, however," he stated before he swung his sword. "I don't cut!"

I saw the tape around it split apart, shortly showing rough, sharp, skin looking blades and it slightly got my sleeve, but it shred it like it was on full contact. Imagine if that shit actually got my arm, I wouldn't have an arm. I jumped back and glared at him.

"You punk ass! How the hell am I gonna explain to my mother how this damn kimono got ripped?!" I snapped at him.

He chuckled. "Then allow me to…change the fight." he said, making hand signs. "Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!"

He soon spit out water that turned into a shark. I got disgusted instantly **(She doesn't really have a thing for sea creatures…or birds ._.) **, but did my own hands signs. "Fire Style: Dragon's Rage Jutsu!" I soon blew out a massive wave of fire that evaporated his water shark and went over to burn him all together.

"I don't think so!"

I stopped my jutsu and turned my head, seeing Kisame about to strike me with his sword. With my own, blocked him, but he was so strong that I struggled to keep him from touching me with his blade. His smirk never dropped and he kept forcing himself down on me. I sucked in some air.

"Wind Style: Fan Kiss Jutsu!" I said before blowing him back, just enough to jump over from him all together and catch my breath. Damn, maybe I should have listen to mother about training…I was never good at controlling my stamina.

Kisame recovered from my air attack and noticed me panting. "Oh, don't tell me your tired already. We've barely started." he stated.

"I aint tired!" I yelled out using my chakra on my sword before it turned into two fans. "I'm just starting!" I charged at him.

'_At least I hope I can fool him. All I need to do is at least get that sword out his hand and then I can use taijutsu on him. Just relax Eternal and use your eyes. That's why you activated them._'

"Are you really trying to use fans on me?!" Kisame yelled out and rose his arm. I smirked lightly, '_Just what I saw from these eyes._'

I used my fan and with its own sharp edges, and I slashed him harshly on the wrist he was holding his with. I saw how his hand opened up, and I used my other fan push the bottom of the sword upwards from out his hand and shortly took the fan I slashed Kisame with and flapped it, blowing it away from us.

'_Perfect!_' I thought before doing a sharp twist with my body and collided my foot right in his face. He budged and moaned lightly out in pain and I growled out. Fucking freak. He's big for a reason.

'_Alright then._'

Adding more chakra, my fans went back into Raiki. This is my only chance, I can kill him right here. I swung the blade, about to take his head off, and I saw his eyes widened. I smirked darkly.

"_NOW DIE-_"

"It's time I stepped in."

My eyes widen when I saw Itachi behind me with a kunai. He brought it down, but some how I used my foot work to jump off of Kisame shoulders and up into a tree. I saw how Kisame glared at me.

"Little brat. She's actually stronger than she appear."

"If I haven't stepped in, you would have been dead and without a head for the after life."

I had to laugh at that, but I got serious. "…So, what were you guys doing in this village anyways?"

"It's classified." Itachi said, dull.

I stared at them with my eyes as it told me the truth. "…I see…" I said, putting the pieces together. "You guys were spying on father huh? Not only that, but looking at me to confirm to your leader if I'm good enough to join your little organization. This whole fight was a set up, knowing that I have a bad attitude and shortly then, your partner here fights me while you read and study the abilities that I possess."

He looked taken back and Kisame eyes widen. "What a woman…"

I saw Itachi shortly smirk. "Not only is she strong, but she also has brain and beauty."

I blushed at his statement, but of course, "Fucker!" I called him, getting up and jumping back down on the ground. "…Look. I'm not interested in your group, and my powers aren't that great. In fact, Kisame here is right. I'm actually pretty weak."

"Trying to make yourself less desirable?" Itachi asked.

"You sound like a weirdo." I told him. "Less desirable, what am I doing, selling myself?" I asked.

"You're tired of your life, aren't you?" he asked me.

I didn't even need to think about that. "Yep, I'm tired of it." I told him. "But…I'm here for only one person, and she needs me." I told them before looking over at them. "Until my baby sister no longer needs me, I have to be by her side."

I saw them stare at me, Itachi mostly watching me with his cold sharingan, but I couldn't help but to see something in his eyes before it disappeared. We were done with business here, and I shortly walked back to the village.

"That's a shame…" Itachi said.

"Itachi-san, wait up!"

I glanced back over and saw the two of them walking away. I faced back forward and sighed. "Man…that kid was really cute too." I sighed out looking up at the sky.


	15. Flashback: How It All End

**Hey guys, I know I said I was going to update, but things didnt go my way as always -_-. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Major fight sceans and what not. Well, I leave you with this. Bye!**

* * *

**Serenity's P.O.V. Few Weeks Later**

"Onee-chan?"

I walked inside my sister's room once I opened the door. I saw her sitting on her bed about to go to sleep herself. She looked over at me, surprised to see me up during this time.

"Serenity, why are you up?" she asked me, annoyed and tired like. "It's 11, take your ass back to bed."

"But I cant!" I cried to her. "I keep seeing things with these eyes, I keep seeing bad stuff." I told her. "It wont let me sleep!"

The vision I saw from a few weeks ago has been getting worst and more constant. Every time I closed my eyes I would see it again and again. It was actually scaring me.

She stared at me, and shortly then her eyes widen. "What do you see?" she asked, patting her bed to signal me to come. I did, closing the door behind me and sitting on her bed before looking up at her. "Blood and people dying." I told her.

"Are you sure your not just seeing yourself…killing?" she asked, her sweat dropped.

I shook my head. "You know when I kill I don't leave anyone alive, but I see others running away from the clan."

She looked interested now. "…Have you activated your Hebi no Me?" she asked me.

"I duhno." I yawned sleepily.

"Does your eyes burn or irritate you a lot?"

"Uhm." I thought about it. "…No…is it suppose too?"

She could only laugh at me. "Yes, I rather you not feel that kind of pain, but yes."

"Does it hurt more than the curse mark?" I asked, lifting up my night shirt to show her 2 flower petals that daddy gave me when I was 5.

I felt anger raid from her, and I saw the rage in her eyes as she stared down at the mark. "…No…not as much as that." she told me. "…Serenity, do you love dad?" she asked.

"…Uhm…" I thought about it. "…Sometimes…he's not like every other father…he gives us whatever we want…sometimes…and he is the leader of the Sound village!" I smiled.

"…So, him causing us pain is ok because of his statues and he gives us stuff in some point of time?" she asked me, her eyes changing into Hebi no Me.

"I'm not saying that-"

"Serenity, you're so young." she told me lowly. "You shouldn't be killing people at your age." she told me. "You're everyone's little doll. You were suppose to be innocent." she said.

She held me in her arms and kissed my forehead gently. "Forget I even said that." she told me. "Lets go to bed." she placed me on the bed and covered me while getting in with me.

"Onee-chan, what does my vision mean?"

"I don't know." she sadly. "Just go to sleep. Don't worry, big sister will protect you." she kissed my forehead before snuggling me close to her.

I always felt so safe in Onee-chan's arms…I know I have nothing to fear. She'll protect me, and besides, it's not like I'm scared or anything…

I yawn and closed my eyes, letting the darkness of sleep cover me.

* * *

**Eternal's P.O.V.**

"ONEE-CHAN!" Serenity screamed out.

I quickly opened my eyes and lifted myself up and looked at her with wide eyes. "Wh-What-"

**BOOOMMMM**

I quickly grabbed Serenity and got on top of her when I heard a that loud explosion. I didn't know what that was, all I knew is that I had to protect Serenity. But still, what the fuck was that? It sounded like it was from the outside, but I don't know.

I lifted her up and well as myself and got off of the bed, placing her down on her feet. I looked down and saw her scared face, which was a shock to me. Serenity is never the type to be scared so easily, however, I knew that this was the time she dropped her guard and she need to be defended. She may not agree with it, but she's still only 11.

I grabbed her hand. "Come on." I said.

She nodded her head and we ran outside of my room and I quickly screamed out when I saw the amount of dead bodies already made. Serenity saw as well and she looked so petrified.

"T-Those were…our…"

They were our cousins from the different levels of the Kazahana clan, but also, they were guards for the main house hold…our guards. It was their duty to protect us, but it still sad to see them dead.

"W-Who could have done this?" I asked out loud.

"ONEE-CHAN, LOOK OUT!"

I turned my head and I saw Oto ninjas throwing kunais at as. I glared and sucked in my breath. "Fire Style: Dragon's Rage Jutsu!" I once again blew out that massive wave of fire that instantly melted the kunais that were thrown at us, and also burned the 10 ninjas to a crisp.

I pulled Serenity with me, and we ran down the outside hallways until we reached to the last screen door that will lead us to the living room.

"WHAT ABOUT MOMMY?!" Serenity asked.

I forgot all about her. "SHE'S ON HER OWN!"

"ETERNAL-"

"SHE'S A GROWN WOMAN AND IS HEAD OF THE CLAN! SHE'S PROBABLY OUT FIGHTING WHO EVER IT IS THAT IS ATTACKING OUR CLAN!" I looked back at her tear covered face. "ALL I CARE ABOUT IS GETTING YOU INTO SAFTY SO I CAN GO HELP HER!" I yelled out.

She sniffed hard and we ran faster, until we reached the training room. I closed the screen door to that and ran over to where the removable tatami mats was and pulled it open, revealing stares to a secret room. I looked over at Serenity. "It's a bunker room. It was created just in case the house is ever attacked. Serenity, go down there and stay until I come back-"

"BUT WHAT IF YOU DON'T?!" she yelled out to me.

"I will-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" she sobbed. "I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU, ETERNAL!"

"Control yourself! You're forgetting who it is I am! I'm Kazahana Eternal, I wont let anything happen to myself!" I told her.

"That's pretty bold of you to say."

I got quiet, and I turned my head and saw Kabuto standing there. I sighed out in relief when I saw him. He's safe. That's good.

"Oh Kabuto, it's only you." I told him.

"Only me?" he asked.

I looked at him confusedly, and he was watching me with a smirk on his face as he walked over to me.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" I asked.

Why is he acting like this? It's strange, and I don't like strange. Not only that, but I could sense something sinister from about him. I saw a glow from his hand, and he walked closer to me.

"Orochimaru-sama gave me order, and I had followed them like he wanted me to." he told me.

"Onee-chan, be careful!" Serenity told me.

I got up and walked over to him, ignoring Serenity's pleads for me not to. "Kabuto, what the fuck are you-"

I instantly got quiet, and my eyes widen with pain as I quickly coughed up blood. I saw his hands, that glow was actually chakra, hit me right through my stomach. What the fuck just happen was the only thing that went through my mind. Pain slowly consume my body, and fell back on my knees, holding my bleeding stomach.

"ETERNAL! ETERNAL WHAT'S WRONG!?" I heard Serenity cried. "YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BIG SISTER!?"

Kabuto had a wicked smile on his face, and my eyes could have only widen. He's apart of this too? "B-But…why?" I asked him.

He could only snicker at me. "As smart as you are, you couldn't figure out that my whole emotions for you were just lies?" he asked, laughing more. "It was all a trick, and you fell for it!"

I was lost for words. Lies? All of that time? All of those…moments? I was tricked? He tricked me? I always knew he was my father's little bitch, but not to this extent, I thought he loved me back?

"BIG SISTER! BIG SISTER GET UP!" Serenity yelled.

"I'm getting tired of her." I heard Kabuto sigh out. "I should get rid of her first and then you."

I felt something snap in me. I lost my mind completely as soon as he threaten my baby's life. I couldn't give a fuck if he tricked me all these years, but once you put my sister into this…well…

I just hope you're ready for the after life.

With my own hands, I used my chakra to turn my long nails into sharp claws. In a serpents hand stance, I stuck him right in his thigh, and I complete ripped my hand from out of him.

He yelled and stumbled back, and I got up, going into my hair to pull out Raiki. Kabuto looked up at me with shock, and I could only glare down at him.

"_Worm. You have some damn balls to threaten my sister in front of me._' I told him a wicked smirk on my face. "_Imma show you why the dragon spirit in me is the strongest out of the whole clan_"

"You were supposed to be traumatize while I killed you off! Your emotions were supposed to hold you back-"

"_Silly Kabuto,_" I cut him off, activating me Hebi no Me. "_My emotions can easily be cut out and be blocked off if I chose them to be. You were never worth a damn to my emotions._" I told him.

I got into my stance. I know I just practice this move, however, I think I got it down. The Dragon's Waltz. I use my natural chakra nature, air, and let it dense and form into a spiraling motion around my blade that he couldn't see. I took off, and with the blade, I shift it upwards, not even letting the blade touch him, and I shortly I went diagonal and did the same thing before placing my foot in another direction and moved over to the side of him and brought the blade down and up and continued the same movement, stepping and moving faster as I went around him the 2nd time, and shortly a 3rd time, and then the last time, the 4th time, I let the wind around the blade blow away in his direction.

He fell on the floor, and shortly then, his flesh started to fall off of his body, only showing his muscles and blood squirting off of him. He started to scream out, finally feeling the pain that my blade left on him.

"A-Amazing, you didn't even touch him, Eternal…" Serenity said in awe as Kabuto screamed on the floor, curling into a ball. The amount of blood he'll lose will be enough to kill him.

"Come on, Serenity. You wont be safe in here-"

"Ku ku ku."

I stopped my talking and I turned, taken back when I saw our father appearing from out of the shadow.

"DADDY!" Serenity yelled out, running to him her arms open widely.

**Serenity's P.O.V**

"DADDY!" I yelled to my father when I saw him. I ran over to him, but I felt myself being pulled back from him and was held in Eternal's arms. I was confused, and I looked up at her.

"Eternal, what are you doing?!" I asked her.

She ignored me and was glaring right at our father. "Kabuto told me…you were plotting to kill us." She said.

My eyes widen when that came out her mouth, and I stared at dad with tearful eyes. "W-What is she saying?"

He only chuckled. "I wasn't planning to kill you, only to test your ability." he said.

I was in shock, and Eternal continued. "_After all that we did for YOU?!_" she spat at him. "_YOU WERE ONLY GOING TO KILL US?_!"

"If you died then my plan wasn't successful, but you didn't, and now, more opportunities awaits you, my precious Eternal."

"_YOU'RE SICK!_" she yelled at him. "_YOU'RE OUR FATHER! HOW COULD EVEN SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!_"

Eternal let go of me and charged straight for father with her blade, only for him to use the hidden snake hands jutsu and grabbed her by her neck and arms. He chuckled more. "I'm not here to fight you, Eternal, I'm here to offer you more power than what this clan could have ever offer you before." he told her.

"F-Fuck…off!" she snapped at him.

"This clan means nothing to you, doesn't it?"

She stayed quiet and he continued. "You will never unlock your true potential being trained with silly swords. Sure, the dragon spirit, the spirit that has been merged with your own soul, is a powerful weapon, however, you haven't unlock that power yet because of this clan and their lack of power!"

He slammed her into a wall before pulling her up into the air, and slamming her back down on to the floor. The floors broke within the impact range, and I heard her scream out in pain, and my eyes widen. I never heard her scream like that, she never screamed the way she had. She's hurt she must be hurt.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I cried out.

He laughed more and lifted her up again and smashed her into one of the pillars in the room. I saw blood leaking down her head and I saw a painful expression her face. Was dad really this powerful? He's actually hurting her. No one can hurt Eternal! Eternal is strong, she's…

"WILL YOU COME WITH ME, MY ETERNAL?!" he yelled at her, letting her go once he tossed her into another wall. Once she collided on it, she rolled on the floor, seriously injured.

"ETERNAL!" I yelled out, running over to her tensed in pain body.

She was moaning out in pain, and I saw how blood covered her mouth. She looked up at me painfully, and I felt my eyes watering up again. "…Run…" she said lowly.

"NO!" I cried out. "I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" I told her.

"How touching." dad said, walking over to us.

'_I HAVE TO PROTECT HER NOW!_'

I turned my body and used myself as her shield, just so that father wouldn't touch her. He looked down at me, a smirk on his lips. "Dear Serenity, how bold of you, but this isn't between you and daddy, no, it's between daddy and your Onee-chan." he told me.

"W-Why are you doing this to us?!" I asked him. "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED US!"

"And I do." he said with a chuckle. "I just happen to love to see my research come out true more than I love you both." I saw his hands reached out to me. "Now move!" he told me.

He smacked me away like I was nothing and once I recovered, I noticed that he grabbed Eternal once again. "I finally perfected the curse seal, Eternal, this will unlock you a whole new type of power than ever before."

She could die if she gets that curse seal, I already know this because my own tried to kill me. And even if she lives through it, I know that eventually it can take over her body with power and makes her crave for it until she does father bidding. I was able to control my own urges, and I know Eternal can to, but I don't want her to going that pain and knowing that she will always be controlled.

'_N-No! No! NO!_'

"_NOOOO!_" I screamed out.

**Eternal's P.O.V.**

"_NOOOO!_"

A source of massive chakra hit us, and I turned to see Serenity covered with all of this dark chakra. I heard father chuckle. "Beautiful." he smiled. "This is the power of the curse mark! This is the power that can be your own-"

"No" I cut him off lowly. "…That's not…the curse mark…that's…the serpent." I told him as the chakra around her turned into a great serpent.

"…She's…young…her body…will be destroyed by this amount of power release…"

He didn't care at all, he had this look of excitement on his face. I reached up to my hair when he wasn't paying attention, and shortly created a dagger. I stabbed him right on his side, causing him to yell out in pain, but released me none the less.

I fell to the floor and stumbled to run over to Serenity. The chakra itself turned into a living thing and tried to strike me, but I did a sloppy duck and avoided it. I tried to regain composure, but shortly then, it's tail stuck me from the side and made me go through the paper and wood door and back to the outside. I looked down and saw my blood on the paper and wood piercing in my legs and thighs.

I heard Serenity screaming, and I struggled to get myself up, and stumble my way over to her. "SERENITY!" I yelled out to her. "SERENITY, SHUT THE FUCK UP AND FIGHT IT!" I yelled at her, getting closer to her.

"ETERNAL!"

I looked over and I saw my mother running in from the broken entrance, wearing battle armor and her long silver hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, and over to me. I felt emotions build up in me when I actually saw her alive. My eyes welt up. "MOM!" I yelled, hugging her.

She held me back, stroking my hair.

"Are you ok?" she asked me.

"YEA!" I cried out before I pulled back to look up at her, seeing her staring at Serenity.

"Is that Serenity?" she asked.

I nodded my head. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! SHE'S GOING TO DIE, I KNOW IT! THIS POWER IS TO INTENSE!" I told her.

She stared at me before letting me go and walking over to where Serenity was. I watched her, and I saw her weave hand signs. A brighter, warmer chakra came from her and wrapped itself around Serenity's chakra. It was shortly then that serpent slowly disappeared along with mother's chakra, and Serenity fell onto her knees and shortly collapsed altogether.

I ran over to her, not caring that father finally pulled the blade out of his side and was now walking over to us.

"COME ON, ETERNAL!" Mom yelled, already outside.

I picked her up bridal style and ran after my mother, avoiding the snake hands father used on me to slow us down. We were now out of the house and into the districted. More dead bodies were around us, and many more Kazahanas were defending off the enemies. We shortly made it out of the district and into the Sound village itself.

"…This is as far as I'm going." mom said.

I looked over at her with wide eyes. "Why aren't you coming with us?!" I snapped at her. "WE'VE MADE IT THIS FAR, WHY ARE YOU STAYING BEHIND?!" I yelled at her.

"Eternal, I am the leader of this clan. I'm responsible for every thing that has to deal with this clan, that includes attacks. I must stay and protect the clan-"

"THE CLAN IS DEAD!" I yelled at her, my tears spilling out. "WHAT ELSE LEFT IS THERE TO PROTECT!?"

She stayed quiet and I continued. "WHY ARE YOU WILLING TO DIE FOR THE CLAN?! THE CLAN, THE CLAN, FUCK IT!" I told her. "JUST COME WITH US, JUST STOP-"

"What kind of heiress will I be if I leave my family, Eternal?" she asked me.

I was taken back by her words. "You were ready to die for Serenity, why was that?"

"B-Because…she's my flesh and blood-"

"And that is the same with the clan. I'm willing to give my life away. It is my duty."

My lips quivered, and my tears never stop flowing. "YOU'RE SO FUCKING STUPID!" I called her. "IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMARTER THAN THAT-"

**SMACK**

My eyes widen when I felt a sharp pain on my cheeks, and I looked up to see my mother glaring down at me. "_You still have a lot to learn!_" she told me. "_And until you actually understand what it means to die by protecting something you care about the most, you will always be ungrateful, Eternal._" she stated to me.

I was still in shock, and she gave me a scroll, sticking it in the inside of my sash. "Now get out of here, Eternal. Take Serenity and run far away from here as possible." she told me.

I looked over behind her, and I saw my father walking closer to us. I was struck with fear. "H-He's-"

"I know he is." she said simply before staring down into my eyes with her own amethyst ones. "Do not look back. Just keep running."

I gulped and took a step back before running as fast as I could like she told me too, avoiding the kunais and shurikens thatwere thrown at us by some more random Oto ninjas, and I kept running until I knew I was far away. Tears leaked from my eyes when I made it to the village gates, and I started to sob loudly once I was outside of the village and into the forest.

I didn't need to look back. My eyes showed my father decapitating my mother with no regret and a smirk on his face. I saw him sending his ninjas out to find me and Serenity, and even with injured legs, I made it deep into the heart of the forest. I looked up and saw a cave hovering above rocks and tree. It was perfect.

I jumped up on a rock before jumping next on a branch and shortly leaped off of that to get inside the cave. I collapsed as soon as we made it in, and I sat Serenity down on the ground. I panted and sweat drip down on my face. I looked out the cave and saw smoke in the air, knowing that's the clan burning down.

The image of mother dying came back into my thoughts and I covered my face with my hands and sobbed once again. "YOU STUPID BITCH!" I called her. "YOU COULD HAVE LIVED! YOU COULD HAVE STAYED WITH US!" I sobbed out. "YOU HAD OTHER RESPONSIBILITY THAN JUST THE FUCKING CLAN! WHAT ABOUT ME AND SERENITY?!" I yelled. "WHAT ABOUT US?!"

I just cried, and cried. It was hours until I finally let up. I looked over at Serenity, who was still asleep, and I crawled over to her. I shook her a couple of time.

"Serenity, wake up." I told her.

But she didn't. I shook her a couple of time before shaking her more violently. "SERENITY! WAKE UP! WAKE UP DAMN IT!" I yelled at her, raising my hand down to slap her. I slapped her again and again, about four times until her cheeks were redden.

She still didn't wake up, and I checked her pulse. She still had one, but what the hell is wrong with her. …A coma? I soon shifted a little, but I felt that scroll hurting me.

I pulled it out of my sash and looked down at it. I opened it up shortly then, and I saw it was both a letter and a summoning scroll. I read it, and I noticed it was my mother's hand writing.

_Eternal and Serenity,_

_There is no need for me to beat around the bush with this. I'm most likely dead. I wrote this to you guys during the time your father, Orochimaru, decided to attack the clan. I want you guys to know the truth about why he had plotted this and my final words to you guys. Orochimaru and I had been in a forbidden relationship ever since I was 18. I was arrange to marry one of our further branch cousins so we could keep the family pure, however, I chose my heart over the clan this time. Orochimaru never particularly liked the Kazahana, mainly because of the research he wanted to conducted on us. That is the reason why he plotted to kill us off. He wanted to understand how is it that our soul is merged with spirits of the Dragons and Serpents and what does it take to make these spirits even stronger and even perhaps implant them into other ninjas that were not a Kazahana. _

_Orochimaru and I never married, though he was acceptable enough for the family because of his status as leader of the Sound village. I just chose not to marry him, and I was shortly pregnant with you, Eternal. Ever since then, the clan had only saw me as a whore. No matter how strong I was or how good I do for the clan, the Kazahanas only saw me as an omen for the clan. When I had you, I pushed you beyond your limits because you were a fine example of a prodigy. I trained you every day and every night nonstop because you were going to bring an opportunity to my honor once again._

_Eventually, your father also saw potential in you as well, and as powerful as your father is, I was unable to stop him and protect you. Eternal, personally, I tried to stop him from sending you on all of those mission you had to do in order to fulfill his cold, repulsing research. And I'm sorry to say that all you were, to the both of us, your parents, nothing more than an opportunity for greater cause for the both of us._

_Serenity, on the other hand, you were your father's and I personal favorite. We spoiled you rotten, giving you all the toys you wanted, all the food you wanted, all the kimonos you wanted, you got everything. However, the day you turned 5, you were more than just spoiled, you were used as a killing machine by your father. Not only that, but since you always listen to your father without any hesitation, he experimented on you dozens of times, eventually giving you the curse seal. You were so young, you shouldn't have went through that by your father, Serenity. I tried my hardest to stop him, but the power your father has makes my very own seem like trash._

_You are only 11, Serenity. You shouldn't go through the type of life your father has set you on. Taking others lives shouldn't have been you. You are the baby Serpent of something else. The day you were born, you had this warm ora about you, you had all these friends, but your father made you erase their entire existent on behave of his research. I named you Serenity for a reason, and with that reason, I never want you to kill again, Serenity. But I know all together that is entirely impossible. Killing is who you are, but I want you to try and to stop. However, if it comes to a point that killing is the only option, I want you to let the Serpent decide. _

_You two have a new life ahead, and I'm sorry that I am unable to guide you through these time of woman hood, sex, love, all of it. This just have to be a learning experience for you two. Let the Dragon and Serpent Spirits protect you and send you somewhere happy._

_~Mother. _

"_BITCH!_" I yelled out, burning the paper with breath out fire as soon as I was done reading it.

I knew it, I knew she never loved me! I was just an object to grant her honor, and here I am, crying over her! She abused me so she could become great again! That was her fault! She should have carried that burden of shame and placed it on my back too, she shouldn't have forced anything on me!

And _him_! He's DISGUSTING! Experimenting, and doing all of this shit to my sister, TO MYSELF! They are both disgusting! They are shameful! I HATE BOTH OF THEM! THEY'RE BOTH SELFISH! WHAT KIND OF FUCKING PARENTS DOES THIS?!

My tearful eyes shortly glanced over at the summon part of the scroll, I took the blood that was on my thighs and ran it over the summoning circle. "Summoning Jutsu!"

A poof appeared, and blankets, kunais, food and water came from out the smoke. I looked over at Serenity and dragged her over to the puffy blanket that will give her comfort. I tucked her in it and I saw a spare one as well. I knew it was mine, but instead, I used it to make a pillow for her.

I fell back by the side of the cave and finally pulled the sticks out of my legs and thighs, crying out in pain, but I shortly used my healing jutsu to close all of the bleeding holes. I stared at the sticks and sighed out. I can make fire with that. I shortly then looked back at Serenity.

"Don't worry, we wont ever go through that again. Big sister promise…"


	16. Flashback: Love and Goodbye

**Hey guys! I start school Tuesday, so expect even slower updates because of it, but I'll try update as much as I can during school as well. Well, this is the last flashback chapter and then we'll be back to real life chapters ^.^. Hope you all enjoy, bye!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Eternal's P.O.V. **

I shut my eyes a couple of time, dozing off for the 5th time this past hour and watched Serenity. It's been about 3 days now since we've been in this cave, and I've been keeping her hydrated, clean, and fed. I haven't even slept for these past days, I've been keeping watch like I said. But I know I need to rest soon. If I don't, I'll start hallucinating.

I looked back over to Serenity and saw her calmly sleeping, and I shortly looked outside. It was raining out there, and I made another fire to keep us warm…well, me more than anything. I closed my eyes once again, but quickly open them again before my heavy lids dropped. Maybe a little nap. Just a really…small…nap.

"Oi, it seems that someone took the cave already."

My eyes snapped back open and I went to my hair to pull out strands to make Raiki, but I noticed that I had no chakra what so ever so my stands of hair just stayed as hair. I looked over to the side and grabbed the kunai mom gave us, and I pointed it to the source of that voice.

"STOP!" I yelled.

The man, who looked like a shark, stopped and he stared at me. "Oh my, you're that girl, aren't you?"

I stared at him, batting my heavy lids. "I may be hallucinating, but I'll kill you! Even if you are a figment of my imagination, sharky!" I called him.

He rubbed the back of his head with confusion with his little fin arms. "A hallucination? You really forgot about me? It's only been a few weeks." he said.

"What going on?"

"Itachi-san, I found her." the shark guy said.

Another man walked inside of the cave, but shortly, my eyes made him out as a "WEASEL?!" I yelled out. "IT'S AN OVERSIZED WEASEL AND A WALKING TALKING SHARK!" I yelled out. "AND THEY'RE WEARING CLOTHES! WHAT KIND OF SHIT IS THIS?! SOME KIND OF DISTRACTION?!" I yelled out. "WHO DO YOU WORK FOR?!"

They stayed quiet, looking at one another before looking back over at me. The shark stared at me. "…I think she lost her mind." he said.

"HA, THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT ME TO THINK! FOR ALL I KNOW THIS COULD BE A DREAM-A DREAM! THAT'S RIGHT, I WAS GOING TO TAKE A NAP, IT'S ALL A DREAM!" I started to laugh like I lost my mind before gasping. "BUT IF I'M SLEEPING, WHO'S WATCHING SERENITY?!" I yelled out. "I GOTTA WAKE UP, I GOTTA WAKE UP!"

Still thinking I was in dream land, I raised the kunai up and brought it down swiftly to stab myself in the thigh. But I stopped because I shortly felt a tight grip on my wrist. I looked up to see the weasel holding me and staring down into my eyes with his own onyx ones.

"You're nowhere near dreaming."

I blinked and I started to panic. "IT TALKS! HE CAN TALK! MAGICAL WEASEL YOU ARE!" I yelled. "IF I PULL YOUR WHISKERS, DO I GET A WISH!?" I asked him.

"…Whiskers?"

I soon grabbed on to the long things on his nose, and pulled on it harshly. "OH MR. WEASEL, I WISH FOR MY MOTHER TO HAVE NEVER FUCK MY FATHER! I WISH THAT YOU TAKE THIS PAIN AWAY FROM ME AND MY SISTER! I WISH THAT NONE OF THIS HAD EVER HAPPEN! I WISH…" I slowly felt the darkness of sleep hit me, and my grip on him loosened. "…I actually wish…that I had…some food." I said before collapsing on top of the weasel, finally falling asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

My eyes opened up and I looked around the cave. I heard smacking noises as someone ate and crackling noises from a fire. I lifted myself up and I saw the same two people I saw weeks ago. I rubbed my eyes and lifted myself up more before feeling something sliding off of me. I looked down and saw one of their cloaks around me, and shortly then I yawned.

Kisame looked over at me first, still smacking on his food. "Oh, she's awake, Itachi-san."

Itachi shortly then looked over at me, eating as well. I also noticed that his cloak was off and I'm guessing that the one around me is his. "…So it seems."

I rubbed my eyes some more and stared at them. "…What…what are you guys doing back here?" I asked, groggily.

"…We're here to offer you a chance to join the Akatsuki." Itachi said.

I let that process in my head. "…I though I turned you down?" I asked, getting up and walking over to Serenity.

"I never asked the first time." he told me.

I stayed quiet and saw that she was still asleep. I sighed out, getting some water and lifting her up before placing the canteen in her mouth and making her drink it. Once I was done with that, tucked her up and walked over to the fire, noticing them just…staring.

I sat down, staring back at them. I'm a pretty talkative person…and I'm bored and need someone…or people, to talk to. "…I had the weirdest dream that I was about to fight these animals or something, and this magical cute weasel was giving me wishes, and the shark was little asshole 'cause he didn't give me shit." I frowned up.

I heard Kisame laugh loudly. "That wasn't a dream! That was real! You were hallucinating, and you were pulling Itachi's hair yelling out random stuff. You used so much energy that you ended up passing out." he chuckled.

I stared at him, my face twitching to hold in my laughter. "SERIOUSLY?!" I yelled out before I started laughing, along with Kisame.

Itachi was staring at us before eating, what it seems like, the 6th dango in a row. "You asked for stuff that was out of my reach. But I did bring you back something." he said going to the side of him and pulled out a bento box.

I stop laughing and stared at it. "…You bought me this?" I asked him.

"You _wished_ for it." I saw the amusing smirk on his face.

I felt myself blushing before grabbing it. I shortly then scoffed. "You didn't need to buy it, punk ass!" I called him, opening up the bento to see rice, vegetables, chicken, and beef.

"Is that anyway you thank a person for giving you a meal-"

"I'll eat you." I told Kisame bluntly.

Itachi then chuckled, eating another dango. I shortly then ate my own food, and Kisame, his fishes, and we just sat there. Kisame was smacking once again, and I felt myself getting annoyed by it. I shortly looked up at him.

"Why?" I asked him, annoyed.

He looked down at me. "Why what? I'm not doing anything wrong-"

"Close your mouth when you chew!" I told him.

"I'm a grown man and your elder, show me respect-"

"So, what's your decision?"

Itachi's voice stopped our argument, and I looked over at the handsome young man. He's still on that whole Akatsuki shit huh? No matter, I'll still decline their offer. I have no interest to be in their little group. I don't even know what the hell this Akatsuki thing is all about, and I don't care to know either.

"I'm not interested, how many times do I gotta tell you no?" I asked him.

I heard Kisame chuckle. "I'll let you persuade her, Itachi. I'm going back to spy on Orochimaru." He got up, walking to the entrance of the cave.

My finger twitched when I heard him say that name, and I quickly looked over at him. "If you're spotted, don't come back to this cave." I told him.

He grinned. "Oh, don't worry." he said, jumping out of the cave and back to Oto I'm guessing.

I sighed out and turn my head, only to see Itachi staring hard at me. I gasped out.

"Man, you're a weirdo!" I called him.

He just kept staring at me. "…The Kazahana clan was just destroyed. Wasn't it?" he asked me.

"…" I stared back at him in his brown onyx eyes.

"You have nothing left here. You're the only survivor-"

"My sister." I said, looking over to where her body laid. "If anything, I have to protect her." I told him.

"You're killing your own self." he told me. "That some love you have for her."

"…Look," I told him. "We have no more business to discuses. I'm not interested in becoming a member of your fucking organization-"

"You cant protect her forever." he told me.

I was taken back by his statement and he continued. "One day you wont be there to protect her and if she's only accustom to you then who knows what will happen." he told me.

I stared at him before glaring. "…What are you trying to say?" I asked him.

"You are only making her weak the way you're protecting her. Do you understand that?" he asked me.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled at him.

He just kept staring at me. "You'll only be holding her back." he said, getting up and walked over to the entrance of the cave as well.

I stared at his back. "_You trying to start something with me?!_"

"I'm not starting anything. I'm just telling you that not only can excel your powers, but also your sister's. By leaving her, you'll make her stronger." he told me.

He shortly left the cave and I was still glaring at the area he just left. I shortly then tsked. "Punk ass fucker!" I called him before blushing lightly. "…He still is cute though…but what's his game?" I shortly looked down and saw that his cloak was still wrapped around me. I was taken back.

"…But…it's still raining out there…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was morning once again and I was watching Serenity as always. I saw her stir in her sleep, wanting to wake up and I urged her as much as I could, but she just didn't. She seemed scared, I know she's having some sort of nightmare, and I know that's there nothing I could do to help her…

"Take your time, Serenity." I stroked her cheeks while curling up in Itachi's cloak.

I heard foot steps walking into the cave, and I looked over to see Itachi, drenched with a bag in his hand. I got up immediately. "What?" I asked him, not really caring that he's soaked and wet.

He held out the bag to me. "I brought you something to eat."

I was taking back by his sudden gift. I walked over to him and grabbed the bag. "…If this is your way of pitying me…then you're a punk ass." I called him.

"You really do have a bad attitude." He chucked.

I looked in the bag and saw another bento box…and also,

"Taiyaki?" I asked him, holding up the fish shaped pancake.

"That's your favorite thing to eat, isn't it?" he asked me.

"Y-Yea, but how-"

"I walked down the shop in the Sound Village and I over heard an old lady talking about you."

"Grandma…" I said lowly

"Is she to a Kazahana?" he asked.

I shook my head. "…She took care of my mother when she was only a child. My mother didn't know her own because she died by giving birth to her. Grandma was just a regular woman who helped raise her." I told him before covering my mouth and started coughing like crazy.

"You alright?" he asked me, walking closer to me.

I stepped back. "Yea, I'm fine." I told him, looking down.

"That cough sounded serious." he informed me. "You're coming down with something."

"Lies and vicious rumors!" I told him. "I can never get sick! I got sick only 3 times in my life!" I told him.

"…Seems like this will be the 4th time then." he told me. "Your body isn't healthy. You need to rest." he told me.

"I'm fine! Why do you fucking care anyways?!" I asked him, sitting down to eat the bento box he bought me first and then the taiyaki later.

"…Because…you remind me of myself." he told me simply.

I looked up at him. "I remind a murderer of himself-" I stop talking, and I stared at him. He looked confused, but I kept staring at him. My eyes showed me his life. I heard him speaking to…elders it seems. "…Double…agent?" I asked him.

He looked taken back, and my eyes continue to show me his life. "Leaf Village…you protected the Leaf…but…at the coast of your family's life." I said.

"…"

"…Your brother…you protected him?" I held my head now tired and dizzy.

"…You can see the past?" he asked me.

"I can see a lot of things." I told him. "…But my only question is…why?" I asked him. "Flesh and blood…yet you chose the village."

"…" he sighed out. "I don't care for violence." He told me. "I don't believe in war. If my clan were to attack Konoha, then it would have defiantly caused another great ninja war." he told me.

"…Did you love them?" I asked. "Did you love your clan?"

He stayed quiet before looking out the cave. "…I didn't particularly care for them, but they were still family. I loved my parents. They were the hardest to kill off for me personally." he said calmly. "My brother…I loved him the most."

"So why didn't you take him with you?!" I asked taking back. "If I'm just like you, then you should know that it's your duty as an older sibling to always protect them!" I told him, pissed.

"It is." he told me before looking at me. "However, we have different ways to protect them by. I protect him in a different way then how you protected your sister over there." he pointed to Serenity. "He will never be strong if I were to always be there to protect him. He has learn to hate me, so that one day he will fight me and bring honor to his clan." he told me.

I was taken back by his bold statement. "…You're willing to die by his hands?"

He nodded his head and I was shock before looking over at Serenity. "…" I cant imagine ever fighting her in the end. But I just don't understand. I don't understand why he's willing to…

"In the end…your dying for your brother." I told him.

I just understood it, and he nodded, walking back to the entrance of the cave. I watched him walk away once again, and I looked down at the food he got me. "…He's…different."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"See, I told you you were going to get sick."

It was a week now, and I felt like shit. I really did get the flu like he said, and I was just dying at the moment. I wrapped myself more up in his cloak and coughed all in it so he wouldn't catch my cold.

"I'm fine!" I said with a sick voice as I coughed more. "I never get sick!"

"You need to rest." he told me, setting the bag down and walking over to me.

I scooted back. "You stay-GAAHHH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled at him.

He picked me up bridal style and walked me over to the small fire I made and lied me down. I was staring up at him as he went back to the bag and pulled out some medicine. "I went ahead and bought some anyways." he walked back over to me.

He cradle me in his arms and poured the medicine down my throat. I was blushing at the close contact we had, and I stared up him as he stared back down at me. I saw something in those cold eyes for once. I saw compassion. And though he didn't have his cloak on, he was warm. This fuzzy feeling in my stomach made me snuggle on him unexpectedly once he took the medicine bottle off of my lips. "C-Can…you watch Serenity for me?" I asked him. "Stay in the cave with us…and watch us?" I begged him before falling asleep right in his arms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1 Month Later**

"She's still not up?" Itachi asked me once he came back inside the cave with the traditional bag in his hand.

I shook my head and stroked her face. "She's still alive…" I told him before sighing. "What if she never wakes up?"

"Cant you see it with your eyes?" he asked me.

"It's not that simple…I still need to train. I cant just voluntarily see whatever it is that I want." I told him. "I'm not at that level yet."

I got from away from her and walked over to him. "I cant thank you enough, Itachi." I told him, grabbing the bag that he held out for me.

He stayed quiet and I looked down on the floor, feeling my heart race. I felt his eyes on me, and I was to shy to look up at him and meet his gaze, shit, I was to nervous to move away just so I can eat.

I heard him turning away so he could leave, and I don't know what happened then. I dropped the bag he gave me and grabbed his wrist in an instant, making him stop. I felt his eyes back on me, and I looked down at the ground still, my face heating up more.

"…It's…traditional in the Kazahana culture…to show the person you are grateful to…just how much grateful you are to them." I told him, letting his cloak fall off of me and on the ground.

He fully turned to look at me and I stepped to him. "…I think you know…just where it is I'm getting at." I told him, finally able to look up at him.

"…You don't need to do that." he stated to me.

"…True, I don't need to." I told him, placing my hand on his cheeks, standing on my tippy toes. "But there's a difference between me needing to and me wanting to."

He just stood their, and I hesitated with him, but he didn't give me any signs that he wasn't for it. I closed my lids and gently pressed my lips on his, pressing myself closer on him. His arms wrapped themselves around me and he responded back to my kiss. It was shortly then we found ourselves on the ground, his hands wondering themselves up to my breast before fondling with them.

His tongue was right in my mouth, and was biting and pulling my own lips. He's only a year older than me, but he seems to be a pro in this already. But it was funny to me. What Kabuto couldn't have for 3 ½ years, Itachi was getting in only 2 months time ever since I met him.

'_Man, he's fucking attracting_!' I thought as he started to bit down on my neck and I moaned his name countless of times as he undid the sash to my kimono. His wandering down to my heated area, and I felt his manhood with my hand hardening up. '_Oh wow he's…big…_'

"Itachi…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**2 Weeks Later**

I was lying on top of Serenity's stomach. I saw her cringing and yelling out in her sleep and I felt that the only way I could aid her was to stay by her side. She was moving around a lot, and I felt her hands twitching and moving. I felt her shift around and I heard her yelling out.

I looked up at her and I saw that her eyes were opened wide. She was panting out and sweating. "ETERNAL!" she yelled out to me.

I was in shock and I lifted myself up and I saw her with tears in her eyes. She quickly grabbed a hold of me and sobbed "THEY'RE DEAD! THEY'RE ALL DEAD!" she screamed to me.

My eyes welt up as well. "I know…" I told her.

"WHAT ABOUT MOMMY!? WHAT ABOUT HER?!" she asked me.

"…"

She knew what my silence meant and she started to sob out loudly. "MOMMY! NOO, MOMMY!" she cried to me.

I couldn't cry with her on that one. My mother told me what she truly thought and felt about me. I was just ashamed that she just…I don't know. I don't care anymore.

I heard footsteps come inside of the cave, already knowing to was Itachi. I looked over at him as I held her. He was confused for a second and I could only smile at him lightly.

"She woke up." I told him.

She heard me and she looked over at Itachi with confusion, tears still in her eyes. "…Onee-chan, who is that man?" she analyzed him.

I smiled lightly at her. "He helped me during this whole time you've been sleep." I told her.

"Really?" she asked looking at him, wiping her eyes. "You helped my Onee-chan?"

He nodded his head.

"She actually **let** you help her?!" she said, still in shock.

"Shut up!" I told her.

She ignored me. "ARE YOU HER BOYFRIEND NOW?!" she asked him.

First thing she does when I wake up, annoys the shit out of me. I pulled her by her messy hair and she started to yell out. "Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up?" I asked her.

"STOP! ETERNAL, THAT HURTS!" she cried to me.

I rolled my eyes and I looked back up and saw Itachi, gone. I stopped pulling her hair and stared at the missing spot he was just at. Serenity noticed as well. "He left his bag." she said.

"…No, that's for me." I told her, going to the bag and pulled out the bento box and the taiyaki he buys for me.

"Taiyaki?" she asked, peering behind my shoulder. "He knows your favorites?"

"That's what I said." I told her, giving her the bento box.

She happily took it and went over somewhere to eat it while I just kept thinking about him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's been another month or so since me and Serenity been in that cave. We were now walking to a town in the outskirts of the Leaf Village. We decided that we were going to start our new lives in Konoha. She decided that she wanted to become a ninja and since I'm pretty advance already, I was going to show the hokage over their my abilities and become an Anbu or something.

"Eternal, how much money do we have?"

"We have enough to get an apartment." I told her.

"Do we have enough for lunch?" she asked me, a small pout on her face.

"Not for lunch, but for a snack." I told her.

"Good, I'm hungry."

I laughed at her as she rubbed her stomach. "You're not used to not eating for a few days, are you?" I told her.

She then frowned sadly. "…Mother always gave me extra and told me it was because I was special…" I ignored her comment and I looked up to see a dango shop in our view. I smiled lightly as I remember Itachi and his obsession with dangos.

Speaking of him, after Serenity woke up he stop coming to the cave. I'm not mad…or sad…well…I guess sad…I did give him my virginity. But I gave it to him with no strings attached, so he didn't have to become my lover…NOT LIKE I WANTED HIM TO BE! The situation is whatever to me! He probably have some bitch on the side anyways!

I sighed out frustratingly. I shouldn't even be thinking about relationships! Shit, my ex tried to kill me…and with the image my eyes gave me, he's still out there, alive. Orochimaru wouldn't have let his only follower that he could trust die off just like that.

"ONEE-CHAN!" I heard Serenity yell out.

I looked down at her. "Wha-GAH!"

I bumped into something and I lost my balance, about to fall on the floor, but shortly then I felt arms wrap around me, keeping me up. I felt my head clearing up from my almost near experience of 'death' and looked over to stare at this person sleeves to see those same red clouds imprints that I was wearing right now. I looked up the person and saw the sharingan looking down at me.

"…I-Itachi?" I asked him.

I saw a light smirk on his face. "You forgot about me already?" he asked, letting me go.

Truth was…I didn't want to be let go. It was something about him… It made me want to stay with him. But none the less, I scoffed at him. "Fucker, I just didn't recognize you because you're wearing that cloak." I told him.

"By the way, it looks nice on you." he told me, complimenting how I was still wearing his.

"Still being a persuader?" I asked him.

He chuckled. "Just admiring." he said before looking down at Serenity who was peering from behind me.

"…You're the one from the cave…my sisters boyfriend-"

"STOP CALLING HIM MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND!" I told her giving her some money. "Go get whatever it is you wanna eat." I told her.

She happily gasped and skipped away with the money, and I sighed out, looking back at Itachi. "…You look healthy." I told him.

"As do you." he stated.

We stood there in silence again, and I looked down at the floor, a light blush on my face. "…Can I ask you something?"

"You already did."

Oh, he's trying to get smart, mother fucker. I looked over at his amusing smirk and glared. "Fucking punk ass!" I called him.

He chuckled more. "What is it?" he asked me.

Once again, that blush on my cheeks widen when I caught a glimpse of his eyes, once he deactivated his sharingan. "…You gotta girlfriend?" it slipped from my mouth.

"No-"

"WAIT, NO! I WASN'T GOING TO ASK YOU THAT! THAT JUST SLIPPED OUT!" I yelled at him, but felt happiness shot all over me. "…But…you don't?" I asked him, feeling one of my smiles coming on my face.

"No, I don't." he said.

I open my mouth but he cut me off. "I'm interested in a girl though."

It was just then that I wanted to crawl in a rock and die. "Oh, I see." I told him before looking around. "Ne, where's Kisame?" I asked him.

"Back at the base. I'm doing a mission on my own right now." he told me.

'_I bet he's about to go and fuck his love interest once he gets back home_.' I sighed in my head, but none the less, gave him a smile. "I see…well, Imma go find Serenity before she…I don't know, before she starts acting like Serenity." I told him before walking away and to the direction Serenity went to.

I felt his eyes still on me, but I didn't look back at him. I was actually hurt just now. He's interested in a girl already, ugh, my heart! …But I guess I wont let it get to me though. That's just how shit go…I guess.

I made it over to where Serenity was, eating a bowl of ramen it seems. I sat down next to her and watched her eat it. It's about time I told her. I haven't told her her mothers wishes ever since she woke up…

"Hey, this is good!" she said as she continued to eat it.

"…Serenity." I said to her.

She looked up at me. "Yes, Eternal?"

"…Your mother wanted me to tell you something."

She quickly stopped eating and I continued. "…She doesn't want you to kill anymore."

She looked at me with confusion. "…But I like-"

"Serenity, I understand if it's an enemy thing, but you killed innocent people for the past 6 years."

She opened her mouth, but stopped, closed it, and looked down, sadden.

"…You killed your friends off, and for what reason?"

"…Because _he_ told me to." She said lowly.

"…That man killed your mother. You're just going to become just like him-"

"NO I'M NOT-"

"IF YOU CONTINUE TO DO THE SAME THING AS YOU DID BEFORE!" I yelled at her as she stared at me with horror filled, tearful eyes. "Do you understand, Serenity?! She told us to leave for a reason, she wanted us to start over! She wanted to give us something better than to follow his orders! You are no longer controlled, Serenity, killing isn't you! It wasn't suppose to be you!" I told her.

She stayed quiet and I continued"…But if you want to continue to kill and become like _him_, then so be it-"

"NO!" I saw her crying. "I'LL CHANGE, I'LL CHANGE! I WONT DO IT ANYMORE! I DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE HIM! MOMMY WANTED ME TO BE SOMETHING DIFFERENT!" she cried to me. "I'LL CHANGE! I'LL CHANGE FOR YOU AND HER!"

I smiled lightly at her. "Ok…now eat your ramen."

Still sobbing, she picked up her chopsticks and started eating. I watched her as she finally stopped her tears, and eating happily again. My sweat dropped. '_If I have a bad attitude, then she has bad mood swings…then again, it is the Serpents doing._'

I looked back at her and I saw her looking up at me. "What were you and your boyfriend doing?" she asked me.

"Stop calling him that. He's already interested in another woman?" I rolled my eyes lightly, ignoring the light throb in my chest.

She slammed her hands down on the table. "AND YOUR JUST GONNA LET HIM GET AWAY LIKE THAT!?" she yelled at me. "You're Eternal! You can get whatever you want by just-"

"Serenity…no." I shook my head at her. "You sound stupid, shut up."

"I'm just saying," she stated to me. "I can feel from you that you like him."

My blush came back and looked away, crossing my arms and legs. "So what! I'll get over him!" I said simply. "He's just a man-"

"So…why are you jealous?"

"BECAUSE, IT'S NOT FAIR!" I yelled at her.

"THEN GO STALK HIM OR SOMETHING-"

I shortly stood up. "I WILL!" I yelled out, grabbing Serenity and dragged her out.

"WAIT, MY RAMEN!" She yelled, running back to the ramen stand, finishing her bowl before running back over to me. "Kay, I'm ready now!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is that him?" Serenity asked, pointing at Itachi who took a break by the dango shop and eating another 6 of them. As he was eating, the waitresses and customers were all love struck and just stared at him with a blush on their faces. I twitched, and moved us behind the shop itself and watched him.

"Yea, that's him. Look at all those girls…that's sad, liking him."

I saw her sweat drop. "Don't you like him-"

"You don't see me drooling over him!" I snapped at her before looking back at him who ignored the looks that were giving to him.

He rather of the following possibilities (A) Too cool to care. (B) To infatuated with this girl he's interested. Or ALL OF THE ABOVE!

"…Uh…Eternal." Serenity called from the side of me.

"Not now, Serenity!" I snapped at her. "I'm trying to figure out his game. All these girls are willing to fuck him, yet he don't care, is his interest just that great?"

"How about you just ask me instead." I heard Itachi's voice from behind me.

"And you shut the fuck up too, cant you see I'm stalking you. Why the fuck would I ask you-oh your right behind me and that's a clone up there, isn't it." my sweat dropped.

I turned to face him, seeing that smirk on his face still. I wanted to blush, but some how, I didn't and just stuck my tongue out at him, refusing to drop my pride. "I knew you were behind me all this time, I just wanted to mess with you-"

"But you were still following me around for the past hour or so. I felt your sister's chakra-"

"Serenity!" I yelled at her.

"I FORGOT!" she yelled back. "It's not a real mission! I…" she mumbled something after that. "…PUNK ASS!" she finished.

My sweat dropped, not understand one thing she said. "Ok." I said before looking back at Itachi. "Well, why are you still here?! You see we're not a threat."

"True," he told me before stepping closer to me. "But you have something ask me, don't you?" he asked me, that smirk still on his face.

I frowned up, just how closer he had gotten was enough to show him a blush on my face. "I have nothing to ask you?" I scoffed. "Nope."

"And your blushing why?"

"Because…I'm getting sick or something-"

"Eternal, just tell him your being jelly because you don't know who his dream girl is!" Serenity sighed. "Your pride is really annoying-BUTTERFLY!" she yelled out before running off somewhere since she caught the sight of a butterfly.

"…Bitch." I said lowly shortly looking back up at Itachi who was still smirking. "Yea…what she said. I'm jelly, whatever the hell that means, because…JUST WHO IS SHE!?" I blurted out.

I saw him slightly taken back before he shortly started chuckling. "…She's an arrogant woman who doesn't know how to express herself." he said, playing with a strand of my silver hair. "She's…different with long silver hair and is amazingly beautiful, despite the fact that she gets really jealous, or jelly, of other women." he told me.

I blushed lightly at his statement, and he lend down to me. I shortly then saw something with my eyes. I saw him and I…together…happy.

"She also has a bad attitude by the way." he told me, before capturing my lips with his own, and pressed me closer on the wall with his own body.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Serenity's P.O.V. Later On That Day.**

"Huh?!" I asked Eternal as she stared at me and that man stood next to her.

"…I cant go to Konoha anymore." she told me.

"But we were going to start a new life together!" I cried to her.

"…I know…but…things changed now-"

"BUT WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH OUT YOU?!" I yelled out, tears now coming out of my eyes. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY WITH ME-"

"_SERENITY!_" she yelled at me, taking me back at how harsh her tone was. "I cant protect you all of your fucking life!" she snapped at me. "And I wont be their for you all the time, you need to learn to start taking care of yourself-"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT TO ME?!" I asked her. "YOU TOLD ME THAT I'LL AWAYS HAVE YOU! YOU'RE THE ONLY THING I HAVE LEFT, ETERNAL!" I cried, using my hand to sob now.

I heard her stay quiet, and she walked over to me. "…You're not a weakling, Serenity." she told me. "You can live a life without me…and you will always have me."

I kept crying and I shortly heard her sigh. "…If you really want to…then you can come with me…or you go to the Leaf."

I open my mouth already about to chose to go with her, but she cut me off. "But if you come with me, you'll never get strong enough…to kill _him_." she told me.

I stayed quiet, looking down at the ground with wide eyes.

…She's right. I will never train and try to focus on my own ability if I always seek for her for help. What she's really trying to tell me is…that I'm a burden for her…but also, she's a burden for me as well.

"…I'll go to the Leaf." I told her. "I'll go to the Leaf…and I'll train everyday. I'll become a ninja…and I'll train harder. I wont let anyone defeat me…I wont let anyone protect me…I'll become the best, like you, and I'll keep getting stronger…because I will kill _him_…for us." I told her.

"…" She shortly grin at me. "Be afraid of nothing."

"…" I held her and she held me back. "…I know fear, but…I'll never know it again."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I finally woke up from my dream, and looked around the room. It's been at least a good 2 weeks since Sasuke been in the hospital, and Naruto and Jiraiya were out looking for the other Sanin, Tsunade. I haven't left this place since he's been in here. Sakura visits none stop, replacing old flowers with new ones. She offers to look after him and that I should go home and rest myself, however, I wanted to stay by his side. I wanted to be the first person he sees when he wakes up, and I wanted him to see that I was still by his side.

However…

I looked back down at Sasuke and saw him still in that genjutsu. I took my hand to gently stroke his face, and I felt my eyes watering up. "…If I were only stronger…you wouldn't be in this." I thought lowly to myself, looking out the window and stared at the moon, holding his hand tightly.

I shortly looked back at him and stared at his neck, seeing the curse mark. I touched that as well, and my tears finally leaked out. "…And now…you really will strive for that power…you really are going to my father, knowing that he's after your body, but will give it to him anyways…all for vengeance…" I cried lowly before stroking his hair.

"…Aren't you…Sasuke?" I asked him.


	17. Awake, Cooking, and A Small Gift

**Hey guys! I know, its been a loonggg time since an update ._. I wanted to update at school, but they wouldnt let me use the computer...stingy asses -_-'. Oh! Speaking of school, we had an award ceremony today for the fall semester, and I was on the Honor Roll again...that pissed me the fuck off D: I worked hard to try to get on the Principle List...but I failed. Oh well -_-. Anyways, I really wanna thank everyone who's continuingly supporting me and this story. It makes me really happy to see people making this story as their favorite, reviewing and putting me under Author Alert. Seriously, thank you very much ^.^. Well, this is just a small chapter, not my best, but ehh, I hope you all enjoy it. I wont be able to update tomorrow like I want to because Imma be with some of my friends in little Tokyo and then go up to Korea Town, YAY! **

**I hope you guys enjoy it! Bye! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**

**Serenity's P.O.V. **

"He's still asleep?"

I looked behind me to see Sakura walking in with another flower in her hands. I nodded my head and look back down at him. "…Is Naruto back yet?" I asked.

"I heard he was coming back today…and they found the new hokage, a woman I heard." she said, placing the new flower on the table next to Sasuke.

"I heard the same thing too…" I told her. "…I just thought he would be back by now."

"…Serenity, you know you can go home. I'll watch over Sasuke-kun."

"I've been with him this long. I'm waiting." I told him.

She stayed quiet and looked down at the floor. "…You must…really love Sasuke-kun." she told me.

I looked down at him with a smile. "…I guess I do." I told her back.

I felt anger and sadness come from her, and just when she opened her mouth, Naruto ran in, looking over at Sakura. "SAKURA-CHAN! I FOUND A PERSON WHO CAN HEAL KAKASHI AND SASUKE!" he yelled to her.

I looked down at the ground. The first person he talks to after a long journey…and he doesn't even great me…I guess this friendship is over. I look back at Sasuke. '_I guess…it'll only be me and you…aren't you happy._' I told him, still remembering that jealousy he has for Naruto.

"…Ree."

I was taken back when I heard Naruto call me. I looked over at Naruto and I saw him looking down at the ground with sadness. He walked over to me, stopping once he was right next to me.

"…You were right…about Kabuto." he told me.

I looked away from him, keeping my gaze on Sasuke. "…He tried to kill me and my sister…he's a little bitch for my father, Naruto. He's a weasel who deceives people…like he has to my sister."

"…I didn't know that."

"Because you didn't want to…" I said, feeling my eyes watering up. "…You were my best friend…Naruto…my brother."

He stayed quiet, and I looked over at his hand and saw how his fist clenched, so tightly that his fist were dripping blood. I stared at it for awhile before looking back up at Naruto. "…I know…" he told me. "And…I'm sorry." he told me.

I sighed out lightly, and I opened my mouth, but the door opened once again and a woman and Jiraiya came inside. I looked over at the woman. "…Who the hell is she?" I asked.

"This is Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto grin. "She's gonna help Sasuke." I stared at her with wide eyes. This?! This is Tsunade?! Wow, she's young…she should be like my father's age…I would think she'll look old and winkled.

"Ok, where's the boy?" she asked.

I pointed at Sasuke, and she walked over to him. She shortly then placed her hand on his forehead, and I saw her using medical jutsu on him. I was taken back. As many times as I tried to heal him with my own medical jutsu, it wouldn't work.

'_But then again…she's a sanin_.'

I saw how Sasuke stirred, the first movement he's done, and shortly then, his eyes opened up. My own widened, and I saw his eyes flickering over to me, I could only give him a smile. "Hey, babe." I told him.

With his unbroken arm, he lifted himself up, still staring at me. I could feel my eyes watering up, and when I went to hold him, Sakura beat me to it and held him, crying to him. My watering eyes stopped their tears, and I glared at her. How dare she!

But I just let it go. I'll give him all the hugs he wants…and kisses…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke was now discharged, and we were walking down the village holding hands now. I looked over to smile at him, but he was still in his little world. I dropped my smile then, and just kept walking in silence with him.

I didn't feel anything from him, he was just…dead. I looked at him sadly. Just what is he thinking? Let alone that, why is he quiet. He told me he wouldn't keep anything away from me…

"Sasuke?" I called to him.

"Hn?"

"…" I stayed quiet this time as we came to the Uchiha district. He's not the same now.

"What?" he asked this time.

I looked up at him to see that he was finally looking down at me. "…It's nothing."

"It's something." he told me. "Tell me." his grip on my hand tighten.

"…You're making me sad." I told him as we came to his house.

I finally felt a sense of shock from him as we made it inside his house. "How am I-"

"I don't know what's wrong with you." I told him, still holding his hand. "…You're not yourself." I told him.

He stayed quiet and I let go of his hand to take my shoes off and soon walked over to the kitchen. "I'll make you something to eat. I know your hungry." I told him, walking into the kitchen.

I heard him following me into the kitchen, and sat there. I looked inside of his cupboard to see if he had any instant ramen that I could make him.

"…You made me ramen the last time." he told me, remembering all times I cooked for him was just instant ramen. "I want you to actually cook for me."

I couldn't help but to smile when I heard him change himself for me just for the sake of my emotions. "Cook what?" I asked him.

"Cook me anything that you'll take your time making." he watched me.

"Ok!" I said with confidence, turning back around before kicking myself mentally. '_WHO THE HELL ARE YOU FOOLING, SERENITY! YOU CANT COOK FOR SHIT!_'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ta-da!" I smiled at him.

He stared down at the burnt rice balls and tomato soup I made him, he twitched down at it and I could just give him a smile, my sweat dropping. "Go on, try it."

He picked up the rice ball, and half of it fell back on the plate. His sweat dropped as well and he dropped the rice ball back on the plate. "…I'm not eating that shit." he told me bluntly.

"Then try the soup!" I pushed it to him. "You like tomatoes!"

He soon took a spoon and sipped a little bit of it before dropping the spoon back in the bowl. "I'm not eat that shit either!"

"And why not!" I gave him a sad face.

He didn't care. "'Cause it taste like soap." he told me.

"THE RECIPE CALLED FOR SOAP!" I pointed to the small piece of paper that said 'Sasuke's Favorite Tomato Soup.' I think it was his mothers from a long time ago.

He took the paper and read it, his sweat dropping big time. "IT SAYS SALT!" he yelled at me, pulling my ear. "Can you not read?!"

"YOUR MOTHER HAD VERY COMPLICATING WRITING THEN!" I yelled at him.

"IT'S COMON SENSE!" he told me. "AND WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR RICE!? YOUR USING A RICE MAKER!"

"IT TOLD ME 1 ½ HOURS!"

"45 MINUTES TO COOK IT AND THEN LET IT COOL FOR ANOTHER 45 MINUTES!" he yelled at me. "THE WHOLE PROCESS IS AN HOUR AND HALF OR SO LONG!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!" I cried to him.

He stared at me as I cried in pain because he still was sharply twisting my ear. He shortly let go of my ear and I went to rub it, pouting down a little.

"You can't cook." he told me.

"I never learned how to cook!" I snapped to him. "I was **fed** all my life, and Naruto taught me how to get a hot pot of water and pour it in an cup of noodles."

Sasuke stared at me before sighing. "Then I'll teach you." he told me, grabbing my wrist and pulling me over to the kitchen part of the room. "If you're going to be my wife, then your dumbass need to learn how to cook.

"Hey-"

"Just how were you planning to feed us?"

"…" I pouted a little. "We were going to have ramen every night for the rest of our lives."

He shook his head and shortly then, he started to show me the ways I should cook, surprising me. Sasuke really did know how to cook.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**5 Minutes later**

Well, Sasuke did teach me something.

Don't have him teach me something.

"I DON'T WANNA DO THIS ANYMORE!" I yelled at him with frustration.

"STOP YELLING AND JUST PAY ATTENTION!" he told me. "IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN 10 MINUTES! JUST LEARN!" he said, cutting up his tomatoes before putting it into the pot.

I watched him like he wanted me to, and he looked at me. "Go bring me the cream."

"…Cream?" I asked him.

His sweat dropped. "It's what makes it-JUST GO IN THE FRIDGE AND BRING IT TO ME!" he yelled at me.

"OK, OK! GOSH!" I yelled back, going to the fridge to grab the cream and brought it to him like he wanted.

He shortly then poured that into the pot and then looked over at me. "Start being useful and clean the rice."

I mocked him but went to the pot and started to clean the rice like he wanted me to. God, he didn't have to call me useless in the kitchen! I glanced over at him when he came walking my way and grabbed something before putting it in my face.

"SALT!" he told me before walking back to the pot.

"MEAN ASS!" I called him before I left the rice to soak. "DOING A WOMAN'S JOB, WOMAN!" I called him.

He turned to twitch at me. "WHAT, WOMAN?!"

I hissed at him "YOU HEARD ME, WOMAN!" I called him back.

I heard him scoffed. "You're just mad because you cant do your job right."

"YOU BEING SEXIST OVER THERE?! SAY IT TO MY FACE!" I told him.

In an instant, he was in my face, and he pressed me against the counter tops. I open my mouth to yell at him, but being close to him like this, made my whole mad face drop into a softer expression. The tension we had with each other quickly faded away, and we just stared in one another's eyes. It was then my hands went over to gently touch his cheeks, before I wrapped my arms around his neck and his went around my waist. We just held one another, and I smiled on his neck.

"I missed you." I told him.

"What were you doing that whole time?" he asked me in my ear.

"Waiting for you." I breath on his neck. "I waited for you to wake up." I held him tighter.

He held me just as tight and his lips pressed against my ear, to my cheeks, to my neck and just stayed there. I felt him breathing on me, and I couldn't help but to break down laughing at the fact that it tickled. He looked over at me, a slight grin on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing! It tickled!" I laughed at him before he looked down at me, a small smile on his face.

"You're always laughing when your with me."

I smiled gently. "What can I say? You make me happy." I told him honestly and from my heart.

That smile widened, and shortly then he lend down to kiss me. I missed his lips on mine. I truly did. I just missed him period. I felt him slid his tongue in my mouth, and our simple kiss turned into a more heated one. His hand slid down lower from my waist, and I grip his shirt tightly as I pulled and bit his lips.

We were going to continue, but shortly then a rapid bubbling noise made us pull back and we looked over at the stove to see the soup burning. He grunted with frustration and walked over to it.

"Look at your doing." he snapped at me.

I stood there daze for a second before looking back over at him and glared at his back. "I didn't cause shit! It was your fault, woman!" I called him, walking over to the pot of rice to place it in the rice maker and cook it.

I heard him mumbled something.

"What!?" I asked him, facing him with a slight glare and pout.

He faced me. "I said, maybe if you weren't so damn cute, I wouldn't have been so tempted to leave my soup." he told me before turning back to the soup.

I was taken back by his statement and stared at his back for a longer amount of time. I stayed quiet, blushing to myself and rubbing the back of my head. It made my heart pound with happiness to hear his compliment to me. I soon walked over to him just enough till I was right behind him and I hugged him.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"I didn't cause shit! It was your fault, woman!" I heard her yell out to me.

I tsked at her and stirred the almost burned soup and put it on low. I mumbled something lowly enough so that she wouldn't hear me.

"What?!" she yelled out again.

I cursed to myself lightly, but none the less, turned to look at her. When I saw that angry look on her face, I had to mentally kick myself a couple of time so I wouldn't go over there again. '_Damn woman, do you even understand what you make me go through every time I look at you?_'

"I said," I stated to her. "…If you weren't so damn cute, I wouldn't have been so tempted to leave my soup." I told her before going back to my soup.

Finally I got that one out of my chest, but it's true. I actually get distracted every time I'm around her. Maybe it's the fact that I'm actually starting to act like a man, and now, I get more feelings from her. It's not just like anymore, I'm actually desiring her…

I shortly felt arms wrap themselves around me from behind me, and I looked over my shoulder to see her, her head pressed on my back, and her eyes glancing over to the side with a blush staining her cheeks.

"…Sasuke…I love you…" she told me lowly.

I felt something in my heart pull when she told me that. That was the second time. The first time was uncertainty…but now…I'm pretty sure she's serious. She stayed by my side this whole time and she tried to protect me from my brother.

'…_My brother._'

I clenched my fist, still staring down at her. She tried to protect me, and took a big hit when she hit that wall. Not only that, she tried to guard me with her own body, and also, she stayed and waited till I woke up. I could see the tiredness and relief in her eyes when I woke up. She cares deeply for me, she could be in love.

And my feelings for her are just as significant. When I'm with her, I'm not thinking about revenge. I'm thinking about creating a life with her. When I said she's going to be my wife, I was serious about it. Nothing will change about that. She'll bare the future Uchiha clan, and I'm not changing my mind on that.

"…I love you too, Serenity." I told her truthfully.

She looked over at me, and that smile that I find attracting was on her lips. I smiled back at her and lend down to kiss her. I had nothing to worry about this time.

The soup is on low.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Serenity's P.O.V.**

"It came out better!" I grinned at Sasuke as I ate a rice ball.

"See, and one day you'll be able to cook just like this." he told me.

I looked at him, a frown on my face. "I said it came out better, I didn't say you were a master chief." I stuck my tongue out at him.

A cocky smirk was on his face. "I don't need to be to cook better than you."

I pouted this time. "Asshole!" I called him, drinking down my soup before slamming the bowl on the table with a satisfied smile. "Ok, I wont lie, you do cook good!" I told him.

He eventually grinned and we sat there, smiling at one another. It was then he took my hand and held it, gently kissing it, making my smile widen at how affectionate he was being.

"I want to give you something." he told me. "My father gave it to my mother when he told her he loved her." he said, getting up and pulling me up on my feet.

He walked and I followed right behind him. The hallways were dark as always, and it upset me that he didn't want put lights in here. I'm used to the dark and love it, but he…damn it, put some fucking lights in here!

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Put some damn lights in here!"

"No." he said bluntly. "I like the dark."

I 'humph' at his statement and we finally made it to a door. He slid it open and we walked. It looked like the master bedroom…his parents room I'm guessing. Still, no lights in this room, but the full moon is what gave it light. He let go of my hand to go find whatever it was he was giving me, and I walked around the room, exploring. I shortly stopped when I saw the same picture I was looking at months ago, and picked it up to stare at it. I mainly stared at his mother. She was gorgeous and was so identical to Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Your mom is just so beautiful." I grinned at him and sat the picture down. "If she was still here, I would so date your mom." I told him.

He gave me a look before laughing at me. I noticed one of his hands were in his pocket the other was out and empty. I was confused. "You couldn't find it?" I asked him.

"No, I found it, but I want it to be a surprise." he told me, dragging me over to a mirror.

He got behind me. "Close your eyes."

"Your not going to hump me are you?" I asked him, looking back at his twitching face with a grin.

But shortly then he smirked. "You want me to?"

My face instantly went red and I turned away from him. "Iwasonlyplaying!" my covered my face up with my hands. He might have been joking around with me, but shit, he sounded serious.

I was brought from my thoughts when I felt something cold and rough come around my neck before it tighten harshly. My mind went to several thoughts just now.

'_He's into S&M! He's into S&M!_' was all I could think about. I'm to young to be doing shit like that-

"Ok, open your eyes."

I slid my hands from my face, and I could gasp out. It was actually just a black chocker necklace, but what was hoop in the middle of the chocker was the Uchiha crest, the red was made out of rubies while the white were diamonds. I shook my head at him instantly. "No, I don't accept this!" I told him, quickly going to take it off. "Sasuke, we're only teenagers! You cant give me something like this so early."

"You love me, don't you?" he asked.

I looked back at him. "I love you, yes but-"

"Then if you love me then you'll wear it." he told me simply.

I took it off and handed to him. "I'm not gonna wear it."

He stared at me to see if I wear serious and I stared at him dead in his eyes, shaking my head so many times. "If we ever do…break up, I don't want to have this in my possession." I told him simply, holding it out to him.

He finally sighed out and took it back from me, a disappointed look and aura came from him. I could only look at him sadly. He really did want me to have this, but I refuse to wear it. As beautiful as it is, I'm not going to accept it.

"…If I told you-"

"Nope."

"You didn't even let me finish!" he twitched, annoyed, at me.

"Because I'm not accepting it either way. I'm sorry Sasuke, but I'm standing on this one." I told him.

"You act like I'm asking for you virginity!"

I was taken back by his statement but glare at him none the less. "I rather give you my virginity than take the stupid necklace!"

Now he was taken back. "Are you fucking stupid?!"

I snapped. "NO, I'M NOT FUCKING STUPID! I DON'T GIVE ONE FUCK ABOUT VIRGINITY, IT'S GOING TO BE TAKING RATHER IT'S WITH THE RIGHT PERSON OR NOT! **YOUR MOTHER'S** NECKLACE, ON THE OTHER HAND, IS SOMETHING THAT SHOULD JUST BE KEPT **UNTIL** THE RIGHT PERSON COMES ALONG!" I told him.

He was taken back by my statement, and I looked down at the ground, running my hands through my hair and shortly then crossed my arms. It was quiet between us. We didn't say a word to each other. He shortly then sighed out.

"…If you're really fixed on it…I wont force you to have it." he told me placing it on the vanity. "…But Ree," he looked at me. "I may not show it all the time, but I really do want you to have it." he told me.

I looked back up at him. "I know…but until your certain…that you truly do love me, that's when I'll accept it." I told him, opening my arms to him.

He walked over to me and held me while I did the same. "We'll have a long time for that. I promise." I told him.

"Yea." he said in my ear.

"I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you too, Serenity."


	18. Love, Sex, and Farewell

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait :P. It was hard to get internet where I'm at and so I couldn't update on the days I wanted to. I'll be doing another update on…Friday, maybe? If not that then Saturday. I'm writing a research paper already (Yep, 2****nd**** week of school and I already have a big project!) and I'll be focusing on that for awhile…OR I can procrastinate for you guys ;D! Lolz! Well, until next time guys! And also, thank you so much for your reviews, adding this story as your fav, and adding me under your Author Alerts. It still means so much to me! Welps, time to get dressed for bed. Got school tomorrow -_-'. **

**Goodnight guys! Review and thank you!**

**PS. There's a small lime in this chapter. I would have wrote a lemon...but they're only kids, and I wouldn't feel right writing about 13 year olds having sex xD!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Serenity's P.O.V. **

Months went by now, and last week we finally went on a mission, a huge one. None of us were hurt badly, but Sasuke was once again hospitalized as soon as we made it back to the village. We're in November now, and my birthday was yesterday, and sadly, I spent it by myself in my house. I was going to go see Sasuke on that day, but he didn't want any visitors…

Not even me.

Today though, Sakura, Naruto and I are going to see him. I'm pretty sure Sakura is already there. Naruto should be on his way too. I sighed though, fixing the new kimono I bought for myself yesterday that was a light lavender color and a violet sash. It was time to go visit him and make sure he's doing fine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I made it to the hospital, walking over to Sasuke's room as I ate mochi balls. What? I was hungry! This is a far ass walk, might as well reward myself. I shortly opened the door to his room and saw him just sitting there, looking off into the distant. I was right, Sakura was the first one here, changing his flowers before sitting down in the chair next to him.

Sakura shortly then noticed me once I stopped walking and stood next to her. "Serenity, you came." she told me.

I looked at her. "Of coursed I did. I was just hungry and got me some food." I told her.

"And a new kimono." she scold at me. "You need to start saving your money instead of spending it on food and clothes." she told me.

"Yea, yea, mom." I rolled my eyes. "The next time I get money I'll be sure to put it up." I huffed, eating another mochi ball.

"I'm serious." she told me.

"I am too!" I said. "Next time I'll place my money in a little jar and move it around 6 different times so that I'll forget. That way, I wont spend it." I told her.

She sighed out. "Good grief." she said.

I shortly turned my attention to Sasuke who didn't even noticed my presence yet. I worried a little. "Hey, woman!" I called to him.

Sakura gasped out to me, but Sasuke looked over at me. I laughed a little to myself at that. "It was my birthday yesterday and you haven't told me happy birthday yet."

"…" he looked back down at the bed, taken Sakura and I back.

"Did you hear me?!" I asked him. "Sasuke, that's fucking rude." I told him.

I heard him tsk. "Like I care." he told me, coldly.

I was lost for words to say the less. I didn't know what to say now. In fact, I was hurt more then anything. "What did you say?" I asked him, still shocked.

He looked back at me. "I said, like I care."

"You don't have to be a jackass about it."

"I'm just telling you how I feel." he snapped coldly at me.

I laughed coldly at him. "Ok then, this is how I feel about you!" I threw the mochi ball right at his face, a loud smack sound was made right on impact.

"SERENITY!" Sakura yelled at me.

I ignored her and glared at Sasuke as he stared back at me, glaring at me as well. I breath hard in irritation, but when I was him activating his sharingan, I was taken back.

"You're annoying." he called me.

My mood changed just like that, and I stayed silent and hurt once again by his words. He shortly went back to stare at his bed. "Keeping me back all this time, and I haven't unlocked my true potential because of these bonds, especially the one I have with you." he told me. "I can't** stand** that** one** the most. I've been focusing all my time with you that I haven't been keeping up with my goal!" he snapped at me.

I know where he's getting at.

"_THEN JUST FUCKING SAY IT!_" I yelled out at him, my eyes already leaking tears. "_SAY IT OR I WIIL!_"

He faced me, and I could see no emotions in those eyes. "I'm no longer want to waste my time with you." he said, looking out the window now. "Get out."

With my bangs, I covered my face with them, and I took a step back, before turning around completely. "_SORRY TO HAVE WASTE YOUR FUCKING TIME THEN!_" I ran to the door, sliding it open before bumping into something orange and the smell of ramen hit me.

"Wow, Serenity!" I heard Naruto's voice.

'_I have neither of them now…I have nothing now_.' I thought to myself when I looked into Naruto's eyes with my still teary eyes.

"W-what's wrong?" he asked with concern.

I cried out loudly, and child like, but I couldn't help myself. I even told myself to stop crying, but I couldn't stop. I pushed past Naruto and ran down the halls. Naruto yelled back for me, but I kept running, my tears running hard and didn't stop.

I had a feeling this was going to happen. I had a feeling he was going to see me as his weak point. I had a feeling he was going to leave me. That's why I didn't take that necklace. I knew things wasn't going to…FUCKING SASUKE!

It hurt more than it looks. The way he looked at me and the way he just cut down on my emotions…just how dare he! How dare he! How fucking dare he! I'm annoying?! I'm annoying because he's fucking weak…but I'm the annoying one?! It makes no damn sense!

And…it's not like I actually loved him! So why am I crying like a little bitch?! I…

I…

…I…

…I do love him. Why I was I even trying to lie to myself, I know exactly why these tears are streaming big and continuously. Because I actually did give my heart to him…because I thought…he was going to be someone different. Short amount of time or not, I actually fell for him,

And fell hard.

'_Do you have any idea what you've done, Sasuke?_'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was about 5 now and I stayed in my room, on my bed, up to this point. I didn't cry anymore…I didn't have the tears to cry. I didn't sob, my throat is throbbing. Puffy eye lids and a red nose was the only thing left from my sobs. My knees was up to my chest, and stared down at my toes.

First Naruto, my brother, and now Sasuke, my boyfriend…really? Is this karma now? Why did it choose now? Now that I'm so happy, why? I had a family now…I had something to replace the clan…and now, karma decided to step into this.

It's only logical though. I took away people from this life that others truly care about, and now, the people I care about are now leaving my life in the most painful way imaginable.

"God just kill me…" I said lowly, placing my head on my knees. "I know I'm going to Hell…but that seems much better than this." I said to nobody physical.

I shortly heard something from outside of my room before my door opened. My head quickly shot up and I went to my hair, ready to pull out strands. But I could have sworn I locked my door, you had to have some kind of skill to break down my door without me hearing.

The door closed, and once I saw who it was, my hand went back to my side and I was taken back.

"S-Sasuke?" I asked.

He looked over at me, he was still in his hospital clothes. "Hey." he said simply.

I quickly snapped. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE?!" I yelled out. "YOU TOLD ME HOW YOU FELT ALREADY! WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE WITH ME STILL?!" I asked him.

He stayed quiet and I kept glaring at him as he stared at me emotionless. "…WELL?!" I asked him before looking down at his hand, seeing something familiar. "…My key…" I calmed a bit. "Is that why you're back? To give me back my key?" I asked.

"…Yes and no." he told me, walking over to me, placing the key down on my nightstand before he stood right in front of my figure. We stared at each other, and I couldn't feel anything from him. He was just a mystery. I scooted back on my bed, cautiously.

"Well, what else do you want?" I asked boldly. "That was all that was left from our relationship."

"…Remember what you told me a few months ago?" he asked me.

"I told you a lot of stuff a few months ago. Where are you-"

"Happy Birthday." he said out of the blue before quickly leaning over to push me down on my bed and crawled on top of me.

My eyes widen I reached out to push him off of me, but he quickly grabbed my wrist with on hand, and shortly the other one too, and placed them above my head. I looked at him with a glare while he only smirked. "You're much more cute like this." he told me.

"What are you doing?!" I snapped. "Why are you even here still?! I'm holding you back, yea?!" I asked him.

He stayed quiet, and his eyes stared into my own, finally glinted something. I saw how his hand reached to my hair, playing with it, and the aura he was pouring was that compassionate feeling. It was soothing my own anger, and I was staring back into his eyes, leaking tears once again.

"Why?" I asked him in a crack voice. "It's hard enough to see you…but now you're just messing with me and my emotions." I told him.

"…" He just kept staring at me. "I'm sorry." he told me, leaning down to capture my lips with his eyes.

Something felt…off about him. He didn't seem normal, like he was really regretting something. Was it from today? He already knows I'll forgive him if he just tell me to. But…I don't think that's it.

He pulled back from my lips, and shortly then, he placed his forehead on my own, still staring at me with those hard to read eyes.

"…Ree." he called to me.

"…Yea?" I breath on his lips.

"…I don't want anyone else take away what I think is mine." he told me.

I stared at him with confusion, but he continued. "Serenity, let me have you."

I blushed 10 folds, and I felt his hand letting go of my wrist before moving down to my sash, undoing it slowly since he was waiting for my response.

"Do you have any idea what you just asked me?!" I gasped at him.

"…To have sex with you?" he gave me a look. "I want you."

"…" I stared back at him, once again, the thought that my virginity meant nothing to me came in. It really doesn't. Like I said before, it will be taking rather it's with the right person or not.

…And Sasuke is one of those persons I'm talking about.

After a minute of thinking, I gave him the response he wanted. "…Ok…but promise to be gentle?"

I saw him smile right then and there, he proceeded to take off my kimono after capturing my lips with his once again, his hands sliding up my stomach to my breast to gently massaging them. I took my own hands and slowly took off his shirt, and gently roamed my hands over his cool pale chest.

"Wait," he stopped, right when his hands were in motion to pulled down my bra. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Once I take your bra off…I'm not stopping." he told me.

I rolled my eyes, blushing though. "Yes, shit. I told you, I don't care…just get it over with." I told him.

"…No." he told me suddenly, taken me back. "I'm taking my time…I want to enjoy this…and I'm pretty sure you want to as well." he told me.

I pouted and mumbled. "It's whatever to me."

He snickered lightly at me, but truthfully, I was actually nervous. I know it's going to hurt, but I couldn't show him that. But we both know that he can see through this front. And actually, not only was I nervous, but I was really aroused and excited. My teenage hormones were kicking in, and I was ready to experiment the 'grown' with Sasuke.

And really, I'm happy that it was Sasuke that I'm about to experiment this with.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Later on That Night**

I opened my eyes and saw that I was tucked in my bed. I felt so tired and sore between my legs. I remembered it clearly. We really did went all the way. I lifted myself from the covers and saw I was alone and naked. I played in my now puffy, tangled, messy hair, and peeled the covers down and looked down at the dried cum and blood that was stain on my thighs.

I looked around the room, noticing that Sasuke's clothes were missing. He must have left an hour or so ago since the side next to me is still slightly warm. …He could have at least stayed until I woke up. That was a painful moment…but I guess it was all worth it.

I got up to pick up my winkled kimono, but as I did, I felt a quick rushing pain shooting down my area. I yelp lightly, but shook it off. It's just the soreness…I'll be fine hopefully. I wouldn't have expect Sasuke to be so…dominate in bed. I told him to be gentle, dumb kid. I picked up the kimono again, and went to hang it up. I shortly then walked over to my draw to pull out some sweats and a black long sleeve shirt along with some undies and a bra so I could get ready for bed.

But as I was getting dress, my eyes gave me an image. I saw Sasuke walking down the path…to leave the village. He had a backpack on, and for the most part, he looked pretty calm. I looked at my clock and saw it says 12 in the morning.

"What the fuck is he…" my eyes gave me another image again. It was earlier today it seems. He and Naruto was fighting today, and I mean **fighting**. Shortly then, Kakashi intervene and broke up the fight, but I saw how Sasuke left to go hang out somewhere…Kakashi found him again…and it seems like they were talking, and shortly then he left. But then…

"_The Sound 5?_" I hissed when I saw Sakon and his group around Sasuke. "_…Wait no…4?_" I said when I didn't see Kimimaru with them. I saw them fight Sasuke as well, mainly Sakon. Sasuke activated his curse mark, which took me off guard since I've never seen Sasuke release it before, but it was still futile, Sasuke still got his ass kick. They were talking once again, but I saw Sakon's lips say

"Power…"

The image went away and I gasped out, horrified. "HE'S LEAVING TO THE…NO, HE CANT!" I hopped out my window and ran to where he was at.

Just please don't leave till I'm there…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I ran to the path that saw him walking at that will lead you to the village gates. I got there just in time, and saw him placing Sakura on the bench. I slowed down my pace, and he glanced at me once I came to a stop. We stared at each other, and I stepped closer to him.

"…You're up." he told me.

"…Let's just walk…" I said lowly.

He stayed quiet, but he nodded and we walked together. I looked up at the sky, a full yellow moon once again was hovering above us. "…I always wanted us to stare up at the moon you know." I told him. "Because I feel like it's romantic."

"…Is that so?" he looked up at it with me.

"…Yea." I said as we got closer and closer to his destination. I just didn't know what to say. I'm pretty sure Sakura tried her hardest, and I'm pretty sure nothing I'll say will stop him.

I stopped us from walking, "…Sasuke…I know…" I told him.

He knew what I meant and looked at me. "You're going to stop me too?" he asked me.

"Sasuke, I know this man better than you. He destroyed my entire clan, you of all people should understand me better." I told him with a crack voice. "He's nothing but a monster, a MONSTER! You think he'll give you power without anything in return?!" I asked him.

"I already understand the conditions." he stated. "I'm willing to give him my body if it means I can complete my revenge." he told me.

I felt my eyes burning. "…What about me?" I asked him. "Was everything a lie then? You just…basically fucked me and now your leaving? Was that your whole game hours ago? Get me mad then make up with me through…oh God." I turned, feeling disgusted by the fact I could have been used.

"You think I used you?" he asked me with disgust as well. "I already told you this in your room, but I'll restate it again," he told me. "You. Are. Mine. And I took what is mine, Serenity." he said.

That, surprisingly, took me off guard, and a bright brush was on my cheeks. I looked over at him again, an ache in my heart when he told me that. "…You love me…right?" I asked him.

He nodded. "I do love you."

"So why leave what you love?" Tears now coming down my eyes. "Why?"

He stayed quiet and I felt sadness come from him. "…Then come with me." he told me. "Come with me, Serenity."

My eyes widened at his sudden proposal, and he just stared at me, waiting for an answer. He…did he really just asked me something SO fucking STUPID?

"NO!" I snapped immediately. "YOU HAD TO HAVE LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND, SASUKE!" My tears spilt out. "AFTER ALL OF THE SHIT HE PUT ME THROUGH, YOU DARE TO FUCKING ASK ME TO GO WITH YOU?!" I asked him.

"…"

"YOU'RE TERRIBLE!" I called him, stepping back from him.

"He's the only one who can help me. And I'm asking you to come along so we can still be together-"

"If you walk out that gate and join him, _I never want to see your face again._"

It was a long pause, and we just stared at each other. I was serious, and he knew I was. I'll cut all ties with him if he dares go to the enemy. He stayed quiet, but shortly stepped to me. "…I'm sorry." he told me, walking to me.

I let out a breath of relief, and he held me tightly. I held him back just as tightly. I was kind of bluffing then. I just didn't want him to leave. I didn't want my father to take the only person I had left.

"We'll be strong together, Sasuke…you don't need him."

He held me for a long time, not letting up. Something was off, I can feel it. I shortly then felt his lips on my ear. "I love you, Kazahana Serenity." he told me.

"And I love you too, Uchiha Sasuke." I couldn't help but to smile at the fact he said my whole name.

"You're the only one I will ever love…you are my wife." he told me.

I smiled more in his neck, closing my eyes as he kept saying all of these loving, caring statements to me. I wanted to fall asleep right in his arms.

"…But…I'm sorry." he told me.

I open my eyes slowly and looked up into his onyx ones. "Huh-"

I felt a sharp pain on the back of my neck and instantly, darkness clouded my vision.

"Until next time…this is goodbye." I heard him say before completely blacking out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That next morning I work up to the sounds of tweeting. My head was throbbing, and I really didn't want to wake up. The sun was hitting my eye lids, and I finally opened my eyes to see the bright sun and clear blue sky.

I noticed that it was morning…but what am I doing out here? I don't like the mornings. I rolled myself on my side and closed my eyes to sleep again, but I felt something choking me when I did that. I went to touch it, that familiar rough leather was on it. My eyes widened, and I shortly slid my fingers down some, touching cool gems, shaped into that familiar crest.

I lifted myself and noticed I was also on a bench, and I looked around and didn't see anyone. It was just me. Last night came back to me. Sasuke knocked me out…and went anyways. I closed my eyes again, tears now coming out as I bit my lip. I cried.

I cried.

I cried.

I cried.

He left. He left us. He left me…

I thought snapped him out of it. I understand revenge…I understood his revenge…but I thought he understood mine. The way he talked to me yesterday, I thought he truly changed his way. I thought he was going to stay…

My fathers words came into my thoughts just now '_Revenge is more important to him then you._'

"And it hurts." I said in my sobs. "It hurts…to know that…"


	19. Pain, But It's A New Home In The End

**Hey guys! I rushed to get this one in since I'm at my grandma's house ^.^. This is the longest chapter yet -_-. It took me a few days to write it since I didn't know what to write next :P. Anyways, next chapter is when they're 15-16, so expect...I guess the 'good' stuff :). Kay guys, I'll see you later. Review please :). Thank you, bye!  
**

* * *

**Serenity's P.O.V. 2 Weeks Later**

'_Onee-chan?_'

'_What?_'

'_What's love like?_'

'_Love? Aren't you too young to be asking your big sister shit like that?_'

'_It's not a bad question! You and Kabuto are in love…what's that like?_'

'…_Ugh, love…love is like…when uhh…_'

'_Uhhhh?_'

'_I don't know, shit! It depends on the person. If you feel like it's love, then it might be love…but you can also be wrong…but you should take risk…he…or she can be the one._'

'…'

'_What?_'

'…_That shit sounds like a burden!_'

I opened my eyes when the flood of my sister's and I conversation a long time ago played in my head. Take risks she said…yea, and I get the unnecessary ones.

I looked around my room with a tired look and sighed out. It's been a lot lonelier without Sasuke. I miss him…I miss him so much…

Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji all went out to find him last week under Tsunade-sama's order, with the help of Rock Lee, Gaara, Temari, and Mr. Mime…however…they all came back critically injured…and the mission was an utter fail.

I was asked by the hokage personally to join them, however, I refused too. As much as I miss him, he chose this path. I'm not going to help him. This is his life now, this is his path. I tried…but now failed as well…

I sighed out again, rubbing my eyes tiredly, and also the tears that wanted to leak again, and rolled around in my bed. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift, remembering Sasuke and all the good times we had together, from when I disliked him, to when I started to like him, to now in this stage of love that I have for him still.

'_Sasuke will come for me, you, what will you do?_' Orochimaru's voice was all in my head.

I screamed out, officially losing my mind as I got up from my bed. I just kept screaming, pulling my hair as I did so. "_YOU ALWAYS DO SOMETHING TO FUCK WITH MY LIFE!_" I screamed from the top of my lungs.

I came to my vanity and saw myself in the mirror. I look just like HIM! Just like my father. And it's disgusting. It made me even more mad. It's gotten to the point that I saw my father through my reflection, causing me to go into hysteria. "_GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE!_" I screamed at myself.

I grabbed one of the lamps in the room and slammed it in the mirror, breaking both of them. Screaming more, I picked up my vanity and flipped it over, causing it to break along with the rest of my stuff on it. I proceed breaking and destroying everything in my room. "_GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!_" I just screamed. "_GET OUT AND GIVE ME BACK MY SASUKE! GIVE HIM BACK!_" I flipped my bed over and punched my walls a couple of time.

"_YOU TOOK HIM AWAY!_" I cried out. "_YOU TOOK THE ONLY PERSON I FUCKING HAD LEFT!_"

I went to my closet and pulled out all of my kimonos. With a kunai, I slashed all of them, the beautiful fabric scatter all over my destroyed room. "_YOU TOOK AWAY MY IDENTITY! MY HONOR! MY FRIENDS! MY FAMILY! MY MOTHER! MY SISTER! AND NOW MY FUCKING LOVER!_" I screamed out.

I took a step back, and screamed in pain this time. I looked down on the floor, the shatter glass in my foot. I pulled it out like nothing, but when I saw him in the reflection again, I crushed it with my hand, causing it to bleed from the shatter piece.

"_WHY ARE YOU STILL FUCKING HEEEERRRREEEEE?!_" I yelled out again before grabbing my hair.

I grabbed the kunai once again, and slashed it through my long hair that was once to my butt and is now to my neck. "_I AM NOOTT YOOOUUU!_" I threw my hair around my room. "_SO GET THE FUCK OUTTT_!"

"SERENITY! SERENITY!"

I heard voices in my house, but I couldn't pay attention, I was screaming/crying now. "WHY?! WHY?!" I cried. "_WHHHHYYYYYY!?_"

My door broke open, and I saw everyone in my room: Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, and Lee. They all looked taken back by my sudden appearance…or my room…or both.

I was waving the kunai like a mad woman. " _TELL HIM TO FUCKING LEAVEEEE!_" I screamed.

"Serenity, calm down!" Naruto told me. "Put the kunai down-"

"_HE WONT LEAVE! TELL HIM TO LEAVE!_" I went back to crazed mode. "_GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALLLOOONNNEEE! GET OOUTTT! GEETTT OOOUUUTTTTT!_"

I raised the kunai to myself in an instant, planning to end it all, but all the guys held me down on the floor, keeping the kunai away from me.

"GET THAT KUNAI OUT HER HAND BEFORE SHE KILLS HERSELF!" Shikamaru yelled out.

The girls all ran over to grab my hand and pry my finger off of the kunai. I wouldn't let up, I tried to shake them off of me. "_I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! LET ME GO! LET ME FUCKING END HIM!_"

"SERENITY, WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING TALKING ABOUT?!" Naruto yelled at me.

"_HE'S ME! HE'S ME! I HAVE TO KILL HIM! I HAVE TO KILL THE LEGACY!_"

Tenten was the one who took the kunai from my hand, and they all let me go, all of them sighing out. I just kept sobbing and screaming, and Naruto pulled me up by my shoulder, holding me still as I cried.

"_WHHYYY?! WHY DID YOU STOP ME!? HE'S GOING TO CONTINUE! HE WONT LET GO OF SASUKE NOW!_"

**SMACK**

My head swung the other way. Naruto just slapped me back into my senses. Everyone was taken back, watching us now. My tears stop running, and all that energy I had left me. I went limp in Naruto's arms, and he supported me.

"You were doing this all for Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked.

"Well that's real stupid…let alone that, it was really dramatic and childish of you." Shikamaru tagged in.

I opened my mouth, no words could come out, but I forced it out anyways.

"No." I said lowly. "…Not for Sasuke…"

They all looked at me, confused a little. "Then who?" Lee asked.

"…Why are you all in my house?" I asked emotionless.

"We haven't seen you since we got back from that mission. We all wanted to know if you were alright since Sasuke was the closes to you. But we heard screaming from your room and we had to rush in and see what's up." Kiba said.

"We came in time too." Neji added.

I stayed quiet.

"…You said it wasn't Sasuke…then who is it, Serenity." Naruto reminded me.

"…My father…Orochimaru…" I closed my eyes with shame.

I felt nothing but tension, shock and surprise come from them. I opened them back up. "…I'm the mirror image of him…I couldn't see myself in my mirror…I just saw him and I lost it…" I said lowly. "He took everything from me. He killed my clan, he experimented on me, he tried to harm my sister, he made me kill, I killed all my friends for him…and now…he took…Sasuke…"

I felt the sadness and pain from Sakura and Naruto, and I felt the understanding from the others.

"…But still…you almost killed yourself, Serenity-chan…" Hinata said with sadness.

"I'm sorry, guys…" I said, letting go of Naruto, once I found my strength again. "And your right, Shikamaru, that was childish of me…" I told him. "…But it's my house…I can do what it is I want in here. I've been keeping this in for 2 years and a month or so now…I've been pretending to you guys that life is just the best for me…that's why my name is Serenity…but I couldn't be Serenity today…" I said lowly, picking up another shatter glass, seeing my reflection this time…

"…My hair…" I said sadly, touching the short strands of hair.

"…You had really pretty hair too." Sakura said. "Now you're a part of the club." she tried to smile.

I looked down at the floor and saw all of my kimonos torn and ripped, along with my hair. That was…all of my kimonos from home. Before we left, Eternal and I snuck back to our destroyed home and got all of our clothes, including my mothers', and money before escaping again. Those were the last things I had from my mother…

"…My memories." I said before looking down, seeing a now tattered picture of my mother, Eternal, and myself back when I was 8 that was originally on my vanity. "…My family…they're all destroyed."

* * *

I was sitting in my now destroyed room curled in a ball. Everyone left about an hour ago, telling me everything was going to be and get better. But I already know it's not otherwise.

"Cause Sasuke's not here to make it better…"

What's left here anymore? Why am I still here? I don't have a brother, the only person I had left went to go get powerful.

"So what do I have left?"

My mind wonder back to Sasuke. He wanted me to go with him. He still wanted to be with me. He told me he loves me still… So…what if…I go, and find and be with Sasuke?

"No, Serenity!" I fought myself. "He's…no longer the Sasuke we knew." I said lowly.

…But if I do, I'll be with Sasuke-MY NECKLACE?! I got up and started move stuff around, trying to find the necklace he gave me. I picked my vanity, pushing it over to the side and found it. I picked it up and inspected it. It's just fine, like its never been harmed.

"…" I put it on. "Maybe it's a sign." I walked over to my window and stared at the night sky. It's about 9 now…everyone is going home about now. I found a sheet of paper in this junky ass room and a pen.

I stayed quiet, wondering what to put…I don't want them to know I left to go join forces with my father. I don't want them to think I'm a trader…

It took some time, and I hesitated in the beginning, but I was able to write.

_To All Of You Guys,_

_I'm sorry, I just couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't take this pain. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it. I just didn't. Please, forgive me in the after life…if God didn't punish me to Hell._

_~Serenity_

A fake death, that sounds good enough. I left the sheet somewhere in the room were they could find it and walked back to my window. I opened it up and jumped out, taking nothing with me and ran as fast as I could to the village gates.

No one saw me once I made it out, I was safe, and I was on my way to the Hidden Sound Village. I was going to see Sasuke again…be with him…tell him that I am his wife…show him that I am. I'm willing to go back to that life for him.

Yep, love really is burden…

As I kept running, I saw a figure step out of the dark shadows. I stopped my running and panted now that I finally had a break. I looked up at the figure and saw the sharingan peering down at me.

"…Sasu-ke?" I asked.

"…"

My lips quivered. "…YOU ASSHOLE!" I called him, opening my mouth again so I can start cursing at him. "YOU FUCKING LITTLE FUCKER! YOU LEFT ME AND NOW YOUR COMING RIGHT FUCKING BACK?! WHAT THE FUCK, WOMAN!? I-"

"Itachi, who's that screaming?"

I looked over to the side and saw that fish guy walking up to us with grin on his face. He spotted me, and his grin widened and exposed his sharp teeth "…Oh, this girl is making all that noise…can I kill her?" he asked him.

"…Hey…I know you." I stared at the fish man. "…You're mermaid man!" I called him.

"…Mermaid-"

"Is Onee-chan with you guys?!" I asked them.

"…It's Eternal's sister…" Itachi said.

"Oh really?" He stared at me. "…Is that so, I didn't recognize her…" he stated. "Her hair is a lot shorter than last time."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" I heard my sister's voice booming from behind them.

The mermaid man laughed before looking down at her short figure. "We ran into your sister again."

She stood next to him. "My sister?" she asked before looking over at me. "…Serenity?" she asked me.

"…Onee-chan…" I said lowly.

Well, now you can tell she pregnant. Her belly was a lot bigger and swollen looking. Her hair was now to her ankles, and she looked at me with confusion.

"…You look different…you gained weight?" she asked me.

My sweat dropped and Itachi looked at her. "I think her hair is shorter…"

"No shit her hair is shorter-ohh, that's why she's different!" she gasped causing my sweat to drop. She's the fucking idiot who's smart…but just stupid. "You can actually see those cheeks…" she said.

I stayed quiet, staring down at the ground.

"Why aren't you home? It's WAY past your bed time." she stated.

"…"

"…Is it because of Sasuke?"

I quickly looked up at her. "How did you-"

"We spy on Orochimaru. We know."

I stayed quiet again, causing her to sigh out. "Woman, go home. It's late-"

"I'm going back to the Sound."

I took her off guard with that statement, and she stared at me with wide eyes. "What?!"

"I wanna see Sasuke."

"Are you fucking crazy?!"

"There's nothing left for me in the Leaf…he's in the Sound now-"

"_DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA WHAT YOUR SAYING!?_" She snapped at me.

I flinched at her tone and she continue, her moon like turned into her cool gray Hebi no Me form. "_JUST WHY THE FUCK DID WE LEAVE THE SOUND, SERENITY?!_"

"…To get away from father-"

"_EXACTLY! YOU GOING BACK DEFIES THE PURPOSE OF WHY WE LEFT_-"

"BUT I LOVE HIM!" I cried out to her, taken her back. "LOVE, ETERNAL, I ACTUALLY LOVE SOMEONE, AND I WANT TO BE WITH HIM! I WANNA SEE HIM AGAIN-"

"Idiot." she called me, calming herself down as her eyes turned back to those original eye colors that remind me of father's. "That just made me mad…you're not going to the Sound Village, the village that will give you nothing but hell, because of some boy and 'puppy' love." she told me.

"YOU CANT STOP ME!" I went to my hair to pull out my blade, but noticed nothing short strands of hair.

We stayed quiet for a long while, staring at my fail creation before Eternal started to laugh on point at me. "DORK! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER CUT YOUR HAIR! NOW YOU CANT MAKE YOUR WEAPONS ANYMORE!"

I frowned at her embarrassedly. "HEY, HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP OVER THERE!" I yelled at her.

"HOW ABOUT YOU STOP BEING A DAMN FAIL OVER THERE!" she kept laughing.

I pouted and faced away from her. She slowly stopped laughing and sighed out a little. "…Well, that was funny…but your still not going to the Sound Village-"

"You're not my mother!" I snapped at her.

"Ohh, you hear that guys, she used the 'You're not my mother' line. I have nothing left to say now." She said, the mermaid man laughing a little and Itachi just staring at me. She shortly rolled her eyes. "Your mother is DEAD. I'm basically your guardian who left you…that's not a good thing, but oh well, you have to listen to me."

"NO I DON'T! I-"

"Eternal." Itachi finally stepped in out conversation.

She looked up at him. "What the fuck do you want-"

"HOW CAN YOU TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT?!" I asked her, gasping.

She faced me, an angry look on her face. "I CAN TALK TO HIM ANY FUCKING WAY I WANNA TALK TO HIM! I'M HAVING HIS CHILDREN, SHIT!" She told me, facing Itachi again. "Now, what the fuck do you want…honey…bear?" she struggled to say it seems.

"We need to go…" he said.

She sighed out. "…Right…you two go ahead then, I'll…ketchup." she said.

He stared at her and she started laughing. "Get it cause Imma catch up?" she asked him.

When he didn't laugh, her laughter slowly faded away, and it was just an awkward silence. "…You didn't get it?"

"…I didn't find it funny…" he told her.

Kisame laughed at her. "Fail!"

"Utter fail!" I laughed at her.

She blushed embarrassedly. "He laughs when we're alone!" She faced him. "Why didn't you laugh?!" she hit his arm.

He looked down at her, smirking. "I was suppose to?"

She was mad. "GO THE FUCK AWAY!" She yelled at him.

He chuckled before bending down to kiss her, since she comes to his chest, and shortly then pulled back. "Don't take all day."

She gave him a stupid look. "I wanna go back home, so shut up! I'm not gonna take all damn day." she told him, shooing him off. "Ok, goodbye, see you later."

He and mermaid man jumped off, and Eternal looked over at me, crossing her arms. "Now," she stated. "Why are you away from your village? They're gonna track you down too-"

"I left a note, saying I committed suicide."

She look taken back. "…Well damn." she told. "Didn't waste anytime there…"

I stayed quiet and she continue. "He left for a reason, did he not?" she asked.

I knew she was talking about Sasuke. "…Power." I told her. "He's…fixed on revenge…he's willing to let Orochimaru take his body…"

"…" She sighed out. "Little monkey fucker…" she called him.

"…Eternal…I wanna be with him-"

"_NO!_" She snapped at me.

I stayed quiet and looked at me feet as she stared at me. "Instead of chasing after boys, become strong so you can kill _him_." she told me. "Did you forget your goal? Did you forget what that man did to your mother? Did you forget what he did to you and me?" she asked me

She does have a point…she really does. I couldn't even find the words to argue with her with. She's just right…as always. "No, I didn't…"

"…Then come with me." she said.

I looked up at her crazily. "…Go with you?! Two years ago, you didn't want me!"

"…True!" she said, making my sweat drop. "…However…I needed to get you stronger myself…I know how to uses these eyes, something that you need to learn as well…"

"…So…you're basically training me?"

"Yep!" She grinned.

"…While your pregnant?"

"Multi-tasking and looking good doing it!" she cheered. "I'll convince our leader to let you stay for awhile…I don't want you to be apart of what we are." she told me.

I stared at her and she stared back. "I'll also train you what I know. As far as swords go, you haven't perfected you jutsus…not only that, but I know you have poor chakra control as well."

"…" I laughed nervously. "Stalker."

She grinned. "Only when it comes down to you, baby." she told me before getting serious. "So, how about it?"

I thought about it and she is right. I have a goal, to kill _him_, and once I kill him, Sasuke will have no reason to stay and we can run away somewhere, together…right, after he does his own revenge.

"But…I'll be with Sasuke's brother…what if he hates me because of it?" I asked her. "And…doesn't he detest Sasuke as well?"

"…" She sighed out, scratching the back of her head. "…Itachi…Itachi is a…difficult person to understand." she told me. "He's a good man, he's a fine shinobi, he bares hate instead of love…"

"…Huh?" I asked her, noticing that those moon like yellow eyes stared at her lavender painted toenails for awhile before looking back up at me.

"I'll tell you one day…but not now." she told me. "So what's your answer. Hurry up so I can…ketchup with them."

"WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT!" I yelled at her before sighing. "…I guess. I have no where else to go…besides," I smiled at her. "I miss being with my big sister."`

She smiled beautiful at me suddenly, taken me off guard. She looked so much like mother…so beautiful and…mother-like just now. "Awesome-"

"You look so much like her…" I told her.

I saw her look confused, but she quickly knew who I was talking about. "…As much as I hate her…I'll take it as a compliment…" she sighed out.

"At least you look like her…I turned out as Orochimaru." I pouted.

"But you're cute!" she smiled.

"I rather look like mother than him."

"Shit, I didn't ask to look like Trinity…eww, I hate her name." I saw her spat. "I haven't called her that in years…fucking Trina."

I felt a bit of sadness come from her as she thought about our mother, Kazahana Trinity. But as quickly that sadness came, it quickly disappeared and she brushed it off.

"Can you keep up?" she asked me.

"I think-" She already took off. I forgot how fast she was…EVEN WHEN SHE'S PREGNANT, REALLY?! "HEY, WAIT!" I yelled out, following her as we went to go catch up with the other two.

* * *

What seemed like forever, we were finally inside of this base my sister kept talking about. Mermaid man had to blind fold me and carry me because I couldn't see how to get to this base at all. But now, we were in a warm area that was like a house to me.

"This is basically our main base. We have several more in different parts of the Lands, however, this one is the most important one because…well, I shouldn't really tell you." she looked back at me, sticking her tongue out as she and Itachi held hands.

My sweat drop. "You're suck a child, did you know that?"

"To a certain extent, yea." she told me before gasping. "Oh yea! We have another pregnant girl here." she told me.

"…Huh?"

I heard mermaid man chuckle. "You forgot all about your best friend, Alexis?" he asked her.

"No-o!" she trailed off a little before grinning. "I forgot she's pregnant…well…not anymore I guess."

"…Then that means there isn't another pregnant girl." Itachi looked at her. "Right?" he asked her.

She stared at him. "…Shut up." she told him before she stopped walking.

We all stopped walking once we came to this big wooden door. Eternal pushed it open, and we walked in to see a hologram standing there. The figure's eyes were weird, clear with tints of purple in them and many circles around its eyes.

"Did you guys complete your mission?" it, now a he, asked.

"Yes, the Gobi is sealed within the ninja of Iwagakure, Han." Itachi said respectfully to this figure.

'_He must be the leader then…_'

"Excellent." he nodded his head. "You three may rest-" he stopped talking and spotted me hiding behind Eternal. "Who is this girl?" he asked.

"My sister." Eternal pushed me out to him.

I stopped myself once I was a foot away from him and stared down at me feet to avoid that piercing gaze he had. "…G-Good evening." I bowed lightly to him. "My name is Kazahana Serenity…Kazahana Eternal's younger sister of Otogakure."

He stayed quiet as he examined me. "I see." he told me. "And just why are you here?"

"…Uhh…I…uhm-"

"I brought her here with us so I can train her." Eternal said. "She's the last one of the family to be born. She doesn't know how to use the power that has been passed down from our clan's member to another."

"…" he stared down at me before looking up at me. "While you're pregnant?" he asked.

"Of course I'm not going to physically train her until I give birth. She can learn how to control her chakra and perfect her jutsus before I can teach her anything." she told him.

"And just how long will this take?"

"I'll say about 3 years."

"That's a long time." he scold her. "Don't forget our goal."

"I wont let it get in the way of that." she stated.

He stayed quiet and looked back down at me. "…If you tell anyone about this organization," he eyes tensed and even if he was a hologram, I felt bloodlust, "I will kill you myself." he stated coldly.

I felt a bead of sweat drip from me, and I nodded my head. "Yes sir."

He looked back at Eternal. "She's your responsibility."

"Whatever." she sighed. "Gosh, Pein, you didn't need to scare her shitless." she told him.

"Humph, just doing my job." he said before fading away.

We stood there quietly, and Kisame was the first to speak. "You ok, girl?" he asked me.

"…I think so, mermaid man."

Eternal laughed. "Mermaid man, it goes with you, Kisame."

I heard him grunt out lightly. "…We might as well introduce her to the others now." he said.

"Yea." she agreed. "Come on, punk ass." she pulled me away.

* * *

"…"

"…So…"

"YOU HAVE A BABY SISTER, ETERNAL-SENPAI?!" A guy wearing an orange mask gasped out, wiggling around all weird like.

"Tobi, be a good boy and stop yelling in the lair." A plant man told him, whose face was half white and half black.

I was sitting in the dinning room it seems, and all of the other members were staring at me and back at Eternal before back at me. Eternal, who was standing behind me, looked at the one named Tobi with an irritating expression.

"Yes."

"I always thought you were an only fucking child." a man with silver hair told her.

"Nope."

"Since when did you have a sister, un?" a boy with long blond hair that half was in a pony tail and the rest down to his back asked her.

"Uhm…13 years ago?" she looked down at me. "You are 13, yea?"

I nodded my head, too shy to speak.

"So, what's your name?" the white side of the plant guy asked me.

"…"

"She's a shy one it seems." the black side of him said.

"Huh? You're shy?" Eternal asked me before a dark smirk came on her face. "Or are you scared that all these people are stronger than you and earned the title as an S-class missing ninja?"

I looked up at her, an irritating look was on my face. "Are you stupid?!" I asked her. "I know no fear!" I turned to face them. "My name is Kazahana Serenity, younger sister of Eternal and daughter of Kazahana Trinity and Orochimaru-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! He just asked for your name, relax." Eternal stared at me before up at them. "She'll be staying with us for 3 years or so. Be nice…or else." she said.

"Or else fucking what, shorty?" the silver hair man asked.

I saw her grin. "I'll tell Kakuzu what happen to the bathroom-"

"What happened to the bathroom?" A man, whose face was covered half way, asked as he counted a stack of money.

The other members gave her a look and she gave it back to them and looked at Kakuzu. "Well, one night when everyone decided to get drunk-"

"So you said your name is Serenity?!" Tobi yelled out, changing the conversation. "That's a really pretty name! Serenity…and then…Eternal…" Tobi said.

"Eternal Serenity." I told him. "Yea, our mother planed that out."

"Well, you live up to your name, un." the blond boy said. "You're much more different than your sister."

"…Well, Nellie has her days and I have my own."

Everyone was quiet, and they shortly looked up at Eternal.

"…Nellie?" now a red hair man asked.

Eternal looked at them all and held her big stomach. "That's my nickname…that you guys weren't suppose to know." she glared down at me.

"But it's cute!" Tobi yelled out.

"Yep! In our clan, she was known as Nellie the Teddy 'cause she was so short and cuddly!" I smiled. "…And then people most likely got bitten for that…by her." My smile dropped. "…Those poor people…"

It was that awkward quiet again, and Eternal was snickering so was Kisame. It was then that she finally introduce me to everyone.

"So, the little annoying one is Tobi as you already know."

"Hello-o, Tobi's a good boy-"

"Yea yea, shut up." Eternal pointed at the red head boy. "Sasori."

He nodded at me and she pointed to the blonde boy. "Deidara." She pointed next to the plant guy. "Zetsu." Soon to the guy whose green eyes were the only thing you could see. "Kakuzu." And finally, the silver hair man. "And Hidan…WHO'S A DADDY NOW!" she smiled.

He smirked lightly at her. "It took you fucking long enough."

"Where's your baby?"

"With Lexi upstairs, I'll call her." He cleared his throat. "ALEXIS!" he screamed out loudly.

There was a long silence before the sound of a baby's cries went off. Shortly, then, foot steps were coming fast, along with those cries. A woman shortly walked in, wearing just an over sized shirt, and holding a crying baby. If I thought I was pale, well, she's paler than myself with mid-length inky hair that had tints of crimson in it.

Her ruby eyes that held irritation glared at Hidan as she bounce the little baby in her hand to stop it from crying.

"Hey, you." she talked to him with anger.

He smirked at her. "Yes?"

"You know that thing on your face, that fat ass mouth?"

"Yes." his smirk never let up. "What the fuck about it?"

"Take it, and shut the fuck up! My baby is tryna sleep-"

"I wanna see it!"

We looked over at Eternal who ran over to look at the now quiet baby in the woman's arm. She stared at Eternal before smiling. "When did you get back?!"

"About an hour ago." she told her as she looked at the baby. "Aww, she's adorable." she cooed.

"…She's a **boy**…"

There was an awkward silence before everyone started to laugh in the room, even Itachi cracked up at her statement. I couldn't help but to laugh as well.

"HE LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU, I ASSUMED HE WAS A GIRL!" Eternal laughed.

"HIDAN THOUGHT IT WAS A GIRL TOO!" The woman laughed. "EVERYONE CHECKED TO MAKE SURE HE HAD A PENIS!"

"LET ME HOLD MY GOD SON!" She said, calming down her laughter.

The woman gave her the baby and Eternal went to go coo and play with him. The woman shortly looked over at me, confusion came over her. "Oh shit, who the fuck are you?"

"That's my baby sister." Eternal told her, the baby in her arms laughed when she bounced him around, making funny weird noises to him.

"Seriously!" she said before looking at me. "I didn't know you had a sister! A cute one at least!" she smiled at me. "You two look so much like each other!"

I laughed a little. "Just a little…I look more like…our father though-"

She examined me. "…Well…you do look more like a doll…Eternal always had this baby like face." she said before smiling. "Well, anyways, my name is Alexis…but just call me Lexi."

I smiled back at her. "I'm Serenity…"

"…Eternal…Serenity…"

"It's a long story." Eternal said to the side. "I'M HUNGRY!" she yelled out of nowhere.

"I'm hungry too, un." Deidara sighed out.

"She was suppose to cook." Kakuzu said, looking over at Lexi. "Weren't you, Alexis."

She looked at him. "I didn't want to cook. I'm tired now, big brother."

"You took on a different responsibility until you're ready to do missions again. One of them was cooking." he stated to her. "Isn't that right, little sister?"

"…I. Don't. Fucking. Want. To." she specified to him.

"I'LL DO IT!" I raised my hand with a smile.

They all looked at me and Eternal stared at me. "…You can cook?!"

"Yea!" I smiled. "You see, I couldn't cook at first, in fact, when I cooked I got confused with soap for salt, and that shit came out nasty! But then Sasuke…" I stopped, and the happiness that was just in me disappeared, and that smile on my face dropped.

They all looked at me, confused for the most part. I turned away from them. "…I'll just…go ahead and cook." I walked into another room that was the kitchen.

I felt them all staring at me as I cooked, I heard foot steps walking to me. I already knew it was Eternal. "What?"

She didn't say anything, and I turn to look at her, only to be surprised when I saw Itachi instead. I saw that he had his sharingan still activated, but I saw them staring at something else instead of my own eyes.

"…That was our mother's necklace." he said, his hand reaching out to touch it.

I moved away from him, grabbing my neck with both of my hands and stared at him. "Don't touch it!" I snapped at him. "You might…ruin it! It's all I have left of him…"

He stared at me emotionless and quiet before I went back to cook. I was showing him that I wasn't going to give him my attention, but he just stood there next to me.

"…I can help you if you want."

"No thank you. I know how to cook." I told him.

"…"

I looked up at him. "Why are you still in my area?" I used my hand to show him how close he was to me. "You're breathing my air!" I looked back down at the food I was making.

I heard him chuckle. "…I see why my brother likes you." he told me.

"…Why are you being nice to me?" I looked back up at him.

"…I was never mean to you." he poked my forehead before walking away.

I rubbed my forehead gently before rolling my eyes and went back to cook. "Whatever."

* * *

"Hey, this isn't bad!" Kisame said as he ate my cooking.

Everyone nodded there head in agreement.

"…I do enjoy my woman's cooking though." Hidan said, looking over at her as she was breastfeeding her son, which I figure out his name is Rayven, covering herself with a blanket.

She looked back at him before looking at me with a smile. "Looks like you have a new job!" she smiled.

I smiled back at her and looked over to where my sister was at. She was sitting next to Itachi who she cuddle on as she ate. Itachi looked over at me, a light smirk on his face as I glared and stuck my tongue out at him before eating about the 3rd bowl of the ramen I made. '_I don't like him! He's all on my sister and shit!_'

"Isn't that too much food for a girl, un?" Deidara asked since I was sitting next to him

"Nope! I eat more than this all the time…about…3 times this." I grinned at him.

He looked taken back and Tobi over heard us and gasped. "THREE TIMES THAT, SO 9 BOWLS!"

"THAT'S WHY SHE'S FAT!" Eternal came out of nowhere with her comment.

I looked over at her, and pointed my chopsticks at her. "YOU'RE THE LAST ONE TO TALK OVER THERE…BIG FOOT!" I twitched at her.

She twitched back at me and everyone started to laugh at us as we went at it, back and forth.

"CURVLESS!" She called me.

"SO, I'M ATTRACTING FACIAL-WISE, UGLY!"

"YOU HAVE THE BODY OF THOSE PUG DOGS AND A FACE OF A SNAKE, HOW CUTE!" she rolled her eyes at me.

"YEA, YEA, WELL…UHH-"

I didn't know what to say, and she just jumped me.

"YOU LOST, SHUT UP!" She laughed at me along with everyone else.

"NO, NO, WAIT! IMMA COME UP WITH SOMETHING!" I couldn't help but to laugh back.

"NO, I WON, SHUT UP! NOTHING YOU CAN SAY CAN HELP YOU!"

"YOU SHUT UP, WITH YOUR DAMN PENIS!" I called her.

It got quiet in the room, and she stared at me before looking at Itachi. "Damn it, Itachi! She knows now!" she laughed as he cracked up along with everyone else. "YEP, I HAVE A DICK! I'M GIVING BIRTH THROUGH MY ASS EVERYONE!"

I haven't had this much fun in a long time. I was laughing so hard that I forgot about everything. I forgot about everything I was leaving. I forgot about my childhood. I forgot about mother and father. I forgot about my clan, and I forgot about Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura.

The people I'm around with right now felt so…different. These S-class ninjas, who are suppose to be those types who doesn't like to have fun…likes to have fun. It was so lively. It felt like I was in a family again.

I didn't even know that tears started to come out my eyes and I started to sob. The laughter from everyone died down and they stared at me. I covered my face with my hands and sobbed harder.

"Hey, hey, what the hell is wrong with you?" Eternal asked me.

"I'm so happy!" I told her, wiping my eyes and looked at her

"…Ok…don't cry…" she stared at me. "Fucking ugly child." she called me.

"Man, shut up!" I said in my sobs. "You're the ugly one!"

"I'll pull my penis out! You don't wanna see that!"

"You're disgusting!" I laugh/sobbed, wiping my tears away as I stared at her.

I saw her give me that smile she gave me in the forest. "Now, stop crying. You have new people in your life. You have me now. There's no need for you to cry anymore."

I nodded my head, sniffing. "Ok."

"…AWWW, ETERNAL WAS BEING A BIG SISTER!" Lexi said with a big smile.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" Kisame yelled back as everyone started to laugh again.

"Who would have known you had a heart of all people." Sasori laughed at her.

She had an embarrassed blush on her face and she showed them her middle finger. "MY KINDNESS ISN'T FOR YOU ASSHOLES."

I couldn't help but to smile at this whole scene. She's right…but that also mean…I need to start acting like my sister. A ninja shouldn't cry…maybe she can teach me that.

Soon, we heard a loud crashing sound, and someone yelling out. "ETERNAL-SENPAI! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!"

I saw my sister's bowl shatter in pieces, and Tobi backed into a wall, nervous like. Eternal was standing up, her arms still in the throwing motion as she glared at him. My sweat dropped.

"Sit your pregnant ass down!" I told her.

"NO, HE WAS ASKING FOR THIS ONE!"

"SERENITY'S RIGHT, YOU ARE PRETTY UGLY WHEN YOUR MAD, NELLIE THE TEDDY!"

She took off after him, but Itachi grabbed her by her waist before she could get far and held her down.

"ARE YOU REALLY CALLING ME UGLY?! WHAT'RE YOU HIDING UNDER THAT FUCKING MASK, HUH?! YOU'RE A PUSSY ASS PUNK ASS BITCH, TOBI!" she said, causing everyone to laugh but white Zetsu.

"Tobi's a good boy."

"Well, he had it coming." the black side said.

"HE SURE FUCKING DID!" She glared at him as he cried.

I sighed out to myself. '…_I have 3 years…when she calms that anger down, I'll ask._'


	20. Goodbye and Reunited

**Serenity's P.O.V. 2 1/2 Years Past**

NOOOOO, I don't wanna leave yet, was all I was saying as I started to get ready leave. I had the best time with these guys, and last night was the last time I'm going to see them. Apparently, since I'm of 'legal' age to them, I had my first drink with, and I was so drunk that I woke up in the bathroom, my head on the rim of the toilet.

And I wasn't just doing fun stuff either, after my sister gave birth to her twins, she and I started my training…which was the worst thing I ever experience in my life with her. Seriously, was I in boot camp or something? Well, anyways, I trained, and was able to sustain my Hebi no Me, which upset me because I end up with those same purple markings as father has, causing me to look like him even more…but with violet eyes. She then taught me how to fight using those eyes…which took about an extra 5 months so my hair could grow at least to my waist so I was able to use my sword again.

She was also able to convince Kisame and Itachi to train me in water style jutsus since she didn't have the ability to. To be honest, I liked those two…Itachi may still upset me, but he's actually pretty nice.

It took awhile, but Eternal finally told me his history. I was only in awe the whole time. He did everything for his village, and also for Sasuke. When I saw him during our training session,

Well…

**Flashback 1 Year Back**

**I waited for Itachi to come so we could finish our training, but not only that, I wanted to apologize to him. I judge him right but wrong at the same time. He is this kind person I knew he was, but during his fight with Sasuke, it was complete changed. I couldn't help but to be ashamed of myself.**

**I called him a monster, evil, and yet, he still smiled in my face, which only pissed me off to no end. And now that I think about it, Eternal always had this sad look on her face every time I were to say that to him. To know that he killed his own people, just for the sake to save thousands more is what makes me admire him more.**

**I shortly heard foot steps making their way to the tree I was leaning on. I was taking out of my thoughts, and looked up to see Itachi walking calmly to me, his arm resting out of his cloak as always. He stared at me once he stopped when he was in front of me. **

"…**You should be on the water bed." he told me. "You're wasting time. You could have been practicing chakra control on the water bed while you were waiting for me." he scolded lightly at me.**

"…**Did Eternal tell you to be strict with me?" I pouted lightly.**

**I saw him smirk. "Maybe, or maybe it's just me, Sister-In-Law." he called me.**

**Noooo, he and Eternal didn't get married. In fact, he's just being an asshole because he knows I don't like him…well, didn't. It was a time during dinner that Kisame asked me about my necklace and everyone was curious as well. I told them that Sasuke gave this to me and he and I are going to marry one another. I accidentally slipped up and called myself his proud wife. Ever since then, he's been calling me his sister-in-law.**

"**Stop calling me that!" I snapped at him. "I wouldn't want to be YOUR sister-in-law!" I told him.**

**He couldn't help but to chuckle, "But you will be, or did I hear wrong that night?" he asked**

"…**No." I huffed. "You heard right…brother." I called him.**

**He I could see that he was taken back. "That's funny. Calling me something like that."**

"**A little, I guess." I told him, staring at the ground. "…But it's my fault…for judging you all wrong." I said, quickly wrapping my arms around him. I felt the sudden confusion he had as he tensed, and I started to sob lowly on his chest.**

"**Thank you, Itachi." I told him. "Thank you so much."**

"…"

"**If it weren't for you, so many people would have been dead!" I told him. "And most importantly, without you, I would have…never met…the love of my life! My husband!"**

**He knew what I was talking about then, and I felt him pat my head. **

"**You're so awesome, Itachi-nii-san!" I called him. "And…strong…emotionally…"**

**I heard a light chuckle from him. "So, Eternal told you…"**

**I nodded my head. "I was wrong about you! About who you are! You're a hero!"**

"**Well, not really-"**

"**Shut up! You are to!" I told him.**

**He sighed out. "…Thank you." he told me.**

"**I'm in debt to you." I told him, my tears stopping. "Why are you thanking me?"**

"…**Because, I know I can trust you with this secret." he told me.**

**I was confused now. "…Huh?" I asked, looking up at him.**

"…**Don't tell Sasuke."**

"**But why!?" I asked him, pulling back. "If you tell him, Sasuke-"**

"**I already know…however, that's not how the plan is supposed to go." he told me.**

"**P-Plan?" I asked him, wiping my eyes.**

"**Eternal already knows this, I will die by his hands. Once I do, he will bring honor into the Uchiha name once again." he told me.**

**My eyes soften. "B-But that's…crazy…"**

"**In a sense." he told me. "But I'm doing this for Sasuke. In order for him to get strong, he must hate me. His faith is to bring honor, not only the clan, but for himself as well…"**

"**What about Eternal? What about your kids?" I asked him with soft eyes.**

**I saw pain go inside of his eyes. "…I…" he sighed out. "I let Eternal know this from the beginning. She already knows the plan. She was hurt…and she stated that if I die, she'll die along with me. And after hours of telling her that isn't an option for her, she cracked and slipped into depression."**

"**My sister, depressed?" I asked him.**

**He nodded. "She still is depressed, but you of all people know how is it is to detach herself from her emotions and pull out a pseudo personality for others. And it was then that she decided that she wanted to bare me a child at such a young age. But it was the only way to make her happy, and I wanted to make her happy. I love your sister…"**

"**If you loved her, you'll stay with her and tell Sasuke the truth!" I snapped at him.**

"…**I apologize, that things had to be like this, Serenity." **

**I stayed quiet, but kept staring into his eyes. "…Just because you said that…I don't like you…"**

**He smirked. "Your sister likes me."**

**I snorted. "I wont lie, you are an upgrade from Kabuto…" I said walking to the water bed. **

'_**Why is it…that you cant be honest, Itachi?**_**'**

**Flashback End**

I was finally done packing up and started fixing myself up, about to leave finally. Eternal some how convince me to stop wearing the kimonos. Last week she and Lexi took me shopping for new clothes. I know wore a half shortly sleeve lavender shirt with a mesh shirt under that stopped at my stomach and a short dark purple skirt that reached my mid thighs with small slits on the side of them and short black shorts underneath.

'_I still cant believe I let them talk me into this._' My sweat dropped as I took a comb to do my hair.

Yes, it grew back, this time further than last time. It's almost to my knees now, even my side bangs grew to almost reach my stomach. I kept my Chinese bangs, even though Eternal wanted me to do something new to my hair, but I told her to shut up.

I wear makeup now…I think. Eternal doesn't call it makeup though, she told me how I do my makeup makes me look…dead. I wear really heavy eyeliner and pink lip stick. I don't need all that other stuff since my eyelashes are already long and I never really cared to wear eye shadow.

Now done with getting myself ready, I took my stuff and opened the door to my old room and down halls to say bye to everyone.

"AUNTIIIEEE!"

I saw my niece, Uchiha Mitsuki, running down the halls with her arms spread wide and tears running down her eyes. "AUNTIE, YOU CANT LEAVE NOW!" She cried as she hugged my legs. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!" she told me.

I could only sigh gently to her, picking her up and walked down the halls again. "I cant stay here anymore, Mitsuki." I told her with a smile. "You see, aunty has to kill your grandpa so she can live in peace!"

She stared at me. "…I have a grandpa?"

"Not anymore you will!"

"THAT'S TERRIBLE!"

I laughed at her, stroking her sliver hair before going to into a room that will take me to the exit. However, once in, I saw all of the member standing there with presents in their hands. I stared with confusion.

"What's this?" I asked them.

Kisame chuckled. "Since we wont be able to celebrate your birthday next week, we decided to give you a farewell/birthday gift today."

I couldn't held but to smile at that. "You guys didn't need too." I told them, putting Mitsuki down.

"NO, SHE CANT HAVE HER GIFTS!" Mitsuki told them, running over to them. "SHE'S LEAVING US! SHE HAS TO STAY WITH US **ALL DAY, **AND THEN AT NIGHT SHE CAN LEAVE!"

"…Wait," my head turn over to my nephew, Uchiha Tachi, the oldest twin, who looked confused. "You're leaving?" he asked.

"You are!" Lexi's son, Rayven asked, coming from behind Lexi out of nowhere. "Why the fuck are you leaving?!" the little 4 year old ask.

'_Just like Hidan_.' my sweat had to drop.

"…RAYVEN!" Mitsuki yelled as she ran to him to hug him. "YOU'RE ACTUALLY UP!" She smiled at him.

He twitched, "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"

"Yea, stop being weird, Mitsuki!" Tachi attention went over to his sister and friend and they all started fighting.

Well, now that's over, my attention went back to the other members, and I smiled. "You guys didn't have to do this for me. I was pretty much grateful to have met you all as present." I told them.

"Well, we have them for you." Sasori actually smiled at me. "You might as well take them. It'll help you since you'll be on your own now."

Eternal smiled at me as well. She was holding her, once again, big belly, now expecting another child. "It's something from all of us…to thank you…for making this place…more enjoyable."

Lexi chimed in. "And Imma really miss you and your cooking!" she sighed out.

Kakuzu looked at her. "Or is it because you'll be doing it again."

"…Man, fuck you." She cursed at him. "I'm not cooking. I'm doing missions again, or did you forget, big brother?" she asked him with a smirk.

"ANYWAYS, UN," Deidara broke their argument and looked at me with a smile. "Let's give you your stuff. Remember, we're starting the _plan_ now. We cant say long." he told us all.

They all nodded and proceeded to give me gifts and one last cup of sake before I was out on my own.

* * *

**Somewhere in Konoha, Naruto's P.O.V. **

"Yep, nothing changed at all." I said to myself as I walked down the village with a slight grin on my face.

"Naruto-kun, who are you talking too?"

I looked down at Hinata, now my beautiful girlfriend, as we walked hand in hand down the village. I grinned at her. "Just to myself." I told her.

"That's…weird." she laughed at me.

I wrapped my arms around her and kept walking. "But you're weird for dating a weirdo!"

Her face lit up. "D-d-don't say d-d-dating so c-c-c-casually!"

"Why not?" I asked her.

"B-b-because!"

I couldn't help but to laugh at her, but we shortly stop walking once we came by something familiar.

"…Ree's house…" I said lowly.

"…Someone lives there now…Tsunade-sama fixed up the house, and now a young couple lives in there…"

I stayed quiet, still thinking about her. She was this happy person…someone who can make anyone happy…and now…she's gone. She needed us. She needed me the most…and I let her down. I was so busy on Sasuke…that her…I couldn't save her.

I shook, and I felt Hinata hold my hand. "I know, Naruto…we failed her."

"I couldn't save her!" I sobbed. "I should have stayed with her! I shouldn't have never left her in the dark…she was my sister, Hinata!"

"Naruto-kun…"

"I never even asked her for her forgiveness! I still ignored her when she needed me the most! I'm the worst! How can I call her my family when I left her the way I did?!"

I couldn't even save one friend, so how can I save Sasuke? How would he react if I told her she killed herself…

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V. ½ year past.**

I stared down at my old team. Seems that they replaced me with this boy name Sai. But as I looked around, and I didn't see Serenity with them.

Serenity. Now, if there is anyone I wanted to see, I wanted to see my wife. Staring down at the rest of my old team…I really don't care about them. Is this a plan? Are they just waiting for Serenity to come and surprise attack me and then bring me back to Konoha?

'_No…something is off_.'

"Where's Serenity?"

I saw how they stayed quiet, and I saw sadness in their eyes, Naruto looking the most sadden with clenched fist. I continued to stare, waiting for an answer.

"…Well?"

It took some time, but shortly, Sakura spoke, "She's…no longer with us." she said sadly.

"…She killed herself…for you." Naruto said.

It took some time for what he just told me to process. Suicide? Did that just come out his mouth? No way, Serenity's not a person who would…

"How do you know?"

"…She left us a note…telling us how things were unbearable…she tried to kill herself in front of us, but we stopped-"

"So you saw her emotionally unstable **(That's what my dad called my boyfriend xD)** and you didn't keep your eyes on her?" I asked them, trying to keep my voice that same pitch, but it was hard because they're proving to me that they're fucking idiots.

I was angered, in rage, pissed off, whatever you want to call it. My wife is dead, and these idiots had a chance to save her, but in the end left her. What kind of twisted shit is that? I tried hard not to kill them at this very moment.

But I also had to remember that I cut off all ties with them, including Serenity, even though with her it's completely different.

"…I don't care." I told them, feeling myself being torn by my words. "She's dead, not my problem."

"YOU BASTARD!" I saw the rage in Naruto's eyes.

I glared at him. "Instead of chasing after me, you should be training to get stronger. Don't you want to become hokage, Naruto?" I asked him.

That rage in his eyes disappeared, and his eyes got glossy. "…How can anybody become hokage…if he couldn't save his friends?" he ask me.

"…Hn."

* * *

**Serenity's P.O.V. 3 Months later**

"Maaannn!" I sighed to myself as I walked down the forest. "He wasn't in that lair either." I said lowly to myself.

These past months I've been to almost all of Orochimaru's bases, and he wasn't in any of them. It's upsetting me, just how am I going to complete this goal of mine if I cant find where he's hiding at? I looked up at the sky and sighed out.

"This is the last one." I thought, as I walking inside of the forest that lead to Oto.

I would think he would keep himself hidden and hide in those other bases, but no. He wanted to stay in the Sound it seems. "Idiot." I couldn't help but to feel my own blood lust rise as I thought of his death. And once he's dead, Sasuke…

"We'll be together again…" I said out loud. "Just wait, Sasu-"

"Hey, Sasuke!"

'_Huh?_'

I stopped my walking, and stared up ahead. A man, who looked very familiar, was swimming in puddle of water. Shortly then, another man walked up to him. My eyes could only widen.

"You fought Master Zabuza before, didn't you?" he asked. "You know about his Executioner's Blade, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke stopped and stared down at the man.

"If you take me to the blade, I'll follow you." the man told him.

It took some time, but he looked back ahead, about to walk again, but that's when his eyes got a glimpse of me. The man noticed this and looked ahead as well.

"My my, who's this?" he examined me.

He didn't answer him, he just kept staring at me, and I stared back into those eyes. They've changed…they're not the same as they've been 3 years ago. Can I really call him Sasuke still?

"Sasuke." I said his name lowly.

"…Are you really Serenity?" he asked me, walking over to me slowly. "I heard you've committed suicide?"

I couldn't help but to laugh a lowly. "…I'm here, aren't I?" I asked him.

He stopped walking, once he was in front of me. He stared down at while I stared up. "…You've hit puberty." I said lowly, giving him a small smile.

I finally saw something shot into his eyes, and I saw how his hands reached out to me. "…You've been taking care of it." he told me, touching the necklace he gave me.

"…You gave it to me, didn't you?" I asked him. "It was all I had left…before I left the village."

"I see, and that's why you told them you committed suicide. So they wouldn't look for you."

"Such a smart boy!" I called him.

He opened his mouth, but it closed when his company stood next to him, placing his arm on Sasuke's shoulder. "Serenity-sama." he grinned. "It's been a long time. So long that I didn't recognize you." he told me.

"…Suigetsu," I smiled back, "haven't seen you since I was 9. I see that you're out of that tank…and naked."

I'm used to it. Many of the Akatsuki members walk around the house butt naked at some point of time. And yes, I'm scar for life…but it's ok!

"Put some clothes on." Sasuke said with irritation.

He ignored Sasuke. "Yes, thanks to Sasuke here." he grinned more.

"…Thanks to Sasuke…you're naked?" I eyed him.

"OH NO, NOT THAT, SERENITY-SAMA!" he laughed with embarrassment while Sasuke rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh. "It's thanks to Sauske that I'm free.

That statement stayed in my mind for a long time. Thanks to Sasuke…he was free…but Orochimaru wouldn't allow that…nor would he allow Sasuke to be free and walk around with his own 'group.'

"Where's Orochimaru?" I asked them.

"Sasuke-"

Sasuke cut him off. "We're going to the Land of Water. Do you want to come along?" he asked.

I stared at him. "Answer my-"

"I'll tell you when we get there-"

"I'm going to go kill him. When I'm done, **maybe** I'll come along." I cut him off, glaring at him lightly.

"…You cant kill him." he sighed out. "…Because I thought you were dead…"

I looked at him confusedly, but it all began to process in my mind as he continued. "So I did your deed for you." he told me.

It was a tense, awkward silence then, and my hands twitched a couple of time and my mouth was slightly opened. "…You…killed him?"

"Like I said, I thought you were dead. Besides, if I didn't, that creep would have took my body."

"BUT IT WAS MY JOB!" I yelled at him. "IT WAS MY JOB TO KILL HIM!"

He said nothing, and I continued. "HE KILLED MY MOTHER! HE KILLED MY CLAN! HE TOOK YOU AWAY FROM ME! I TRAINED ALL DAY AND ALL NIGHT TO BECOME STRONGER THAN HIM! I WAS GOING TO BRING VENGEANCE FOR THE KAZAHANA, BUT NOW I CANT! YOU…-"

I started to cry now. I didn't want to, but the thought of my mother came into my head, and those tears came out. What was my promise to her and to Eternal, was now gone.

"It needed to be done-"

"Then I should kill you!" I cut him off.

"Whoa, whoa you two!" Suigetsu cut in. "Serenity-sama, Sasuke was doing **you** the favor. How was he suppose to know that your death was a lie?"

"…" I looked back up at Sasuke who was staring back down at me. I saw something in his eyes that I thought I wasn't going to see anymore, and that was sincerity.

"…" I stared down at the ground. "…So…he's dead?"

"…Well…not really."

I quickly looked back up at him as he continued. "You can say that absorbed him."

"…I see…" I said.

"…How about we start heading over to Kirigakure!" Suigetsu smiled. "I'm sure we all have a lot to talk about, but the sooner we get there, the sooner I get my blade."

"…"

"…Well?" Sasuke asked me.

"…Whatever…"

* * *

It was night time already, and I was sitting down, holding myself as Sasuke stared at the fire he made, and Suigetsu was asleep. I stared at Sasuke's back, and I closed my eyes. We actually would have been to Kiri, only Suigetsu felt like he needed a break…6 fucking times.

I heard a twig snap, and I quickly opened my eyes to see onyx eyes staring down into my own eyes. My mouth open lightly, about to ask Sasuke why is he in my air, but he quickly capture my lips into a heated kiss. My eyes only widen more, and his hands wrapped themselves around my neck.

These emotions that I haven't felt in so long came back, and I slipped my tongue inside his mouth. I slowly closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around his waist as I lowered my legs down. He pressed my back on the tree and his body pressed against my own tightly once he was able get his legs on either side of me.

Lust raided from him, and I didn't mind it. I was burning for him all of a sudden. However, he pulled back and I opened my eyes to look up at him. That compassionate look was in his eyes once again, causing me to blush.

He took his hand and gently caressed my cheeks. His lust quickly left and all was replaced with love. I bit my lip a few times so I wouldn't get all emotional. I've been training to get over these emotions for 3 years now, but I just cant help it.

Not when it came to Sasuke.

"I missed you…" I told him, tears now coming out. "God knows how much I missed you."

His face soften. "I'm sorry." he told me. "I'm sorry that…you were alone for a good amount of time."

I opened my mouth to tell him I was with Eternal, but I quickly closed my mouth, knowing that I'll be telling him to much. I just nodded my head, and reached up to hold his big hand with my own. I smile gently at him.

"But…you're with me now."

"Yea…" he told me.

"…I may be mad at you still…but you were thinking about me…so I'm happy…you did kill him." I said, staring into his eyes as I saw his battle with Orochimaru portraying with these eyes. He suffered…and even though I wanted to be the one to get rid of him, Sasuke sure did a better job then what I could have done.

"…Ree,"

…Ree, I haven't heard that in so long. And the way he said it caused bumps to form on my arms.

"I know you didn't want me to-"

"Shh…" I told him, going close to his face. "Now…nothing is holding you back…from me." I breathed on his lips, about to capture his lips.

He quickly moved away, staring down at me. I pouted a little. "Why'd you do that, asshole?!" I asked him.

He smirked at me. "I wanted to see your reaction." he told me.

I frowned lightly at him and stuck my tongue out at him. "Ass."

"Woman."

"You're the fucking woman!" I called him.

He laughed lightly, and I smiled a little, looking back down at the ground as we sat in silence. "…What are you going to do now that…he's gone?" I asked him.

"Complete my revenge." he told me.

My heart pained a little. The fact I know the truth about Itachi, well, I don't know. I had to bite my tongue a few time to not say anything. I don't care for Itachi, but for my sister and my niece and nephew, and the unborn child she'll be having sometime this month. In a short amount of time, they'll be losing him. It hurts me to think about this,

And maybe because I do care about Itachi a lot…

"Ree."

I snapped out my thoughts. "Huh?"

"You're…"

He went up to wipe my cheeks, and a rush of wind wiped against us and through our hair. I sniffed a little and placed a smile on my lips. "It's the wind." I said. "I'm getting tired, so my eyes water up and tears just come out of nowhere. I'm also not use to makeup, so it really makes my eyes water up." I told him.

He stared down at me and I grinned as cutely as I could. "You don't have to worry about me. Ok?" I asked him.

"I've always been worried about you. Just because you're actually near me doesn't mean I'm going to stop." he told me.

I felt my cheeks heating up again and he ran his fingers in my hair. "…You've changed these past years." he told me.

I scoffed. "You two, Mr. Stripper." I called because of the outfit he was wearing.

"Stripper?" he asked me.

"I don't like what you're wearing." I frowned. "…Well, I like it, but I wouldn't like 'others' liking it."

"It's good for battles. I don't see anything wrong with it."

"You _don't_?" I stared at him.

"No."

My sweat dropped and I shift my body so that I could lay my head on his chest and close my eyes. "Ok, Sasuke. If you say so."

We were now in silence, and I soon felt him moving me around so that his back was to the tree and I was in the center of his legs, his arms wrapping themselves around me. He gently kissed my head a few times before placing his chin on top of it. It was warm, I missed his arms. I just missed him period.

"…I love you." it slipped from my mouth.

"…How much do you love me?"

I twitched and looked back up at him who was smirking. "I love you as much as you love me. So how much is that?" I smirked back.

He chuckled. "Good answer." he told me. "Let see…I love you as much as…-"

"Your revenge?!" I asked him with a smile.

He looked away from me, and I was confused. There was a long pause from him and he looked back down.

"…Sure." he told me.

I gave him a look. "Goodnight, Sasuke." I said, facing back down, closing my eyes.

"What? I upset you?" I heard the amusement in his voice.

"Goodnight, asshole!"

* * *

**Hey guys! I know it's been a long time since an update. But I have a legit excuse, I finally sent my laptop to the shop so I can actually use it. Something's wrong with the mouse or something, I dont know. Ever since then I couldn't update since the program I normal use to write, which is Word Processor, wasn't at my school or anything, so just a few days ago, I learned about an awesome site that convert files, which leaded us to this update today!**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was a lot to write, and since I didn't go to school today, it just gave me more of a reason to finish it, and plus, I felt bad not updating for weeks now. Well, Imma listen to some Chelsea Grin and knock out. Thank you guys so much! And please review! Bye! **


End file.
